HEARTBEAT
by GWgurl9
Summary: A tale that tells all about Ghostwriter's past, reason the team was formed, and who GW truly is. Based on love & war and the original six JAMAL, LENNI, ALEX, GABY old gaby , TINA, & ROB find out how tantalizing the connections were meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED M for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**CHAPTER 1:**

SOMETIME ABOUT A FEW DECADES AGO…..

"One two three four!" screams a young man as he taps on his drumsticks.

The sound of the trumpet starts off with the symphonic notes of the musician's heart of pomp, jive, and soul. Tomorrow he will embark on one of the turning points of his life. Tomorrow he weds his love, soul mate, and bride to be. The band continues until Chuck finishes of with the song on his washboard.

"It is something isn't it when we get together and play the music of our past" cries chuck.

"It feeds the soul, I can't wait to play this for her tomorrow- this will be my surprise for her."

************************************************************************

Cleaning the closet once again in his room Jamal, finds that with all the mess this time, the things will never be cleaned. He sets out to start, but doesn't know where to begin. Suddenly he sees a familiar flash delve into the computer. Jamal smiles, as he slides on over to his computer chair grinning at the screen.

"I PROMISE NO MATTER WHAT I WILL LOVE YOU AND CHERISH YOU. FROM DEATH DO WE PART, IT WILL NOT BE SO. NOT EVEN DEATH CAN STOP US, FOR LIFE AFTER LIFE WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER."

"Huh?" said Jamal out loud.

: Hi Ghostwriter. Did you find these words from somewhere?:

:YES I FOUND THEM. THEY SOUND FAMILIAR.:

:do you know from where?:

:YES FOLLOW ME!:

Ghostwriters trail led him to down the stairs to the basement. Ghostwriter landed on the shelf on top of a book with a piece of paper sticking out. Jamal picked up the book but it was covered in dust. No wonder Grandma tells us t tidy up more often he thought. Scrubbing of the dust to the best of his ability with his fingers he finds the words "Alice in Wonderland". The piece of paper sticking out appears to be a poem.

"Now I see it, I promise no matter what I will love you and cherish you. Wow this is a powerful poem. I wonder if this belonged to Frank or possibly Catherine. Maybe even Lucy. The letters and the paper seem to be tattered and old." He says out loud.

Jamal takes out his Ghostwriter pen and writes to ghostwriter on a small blank note card he sees on the shelf.

:Ghostwriter this might have belonged to Frank or Catherine?:

: But it sounds familiar:

Jamal gets excited continuing to write on the note card

:Are you remembering something from the past?:

:MAYBE:

Jamal decides to call a Rally at his house. Still affected by the poem and Ghostwriter's memory he paces in his room. He holds the poem and stares at it, not reading, but just looking at the details and of the kind of shape the paper was in. The letters were in cursive, the paper if it was glass, could've have been cracked.

One by one the team enters. First Alex and Gaby come in.

"Hey Jamal!" exclaims Alex as he high fives him.

"Hi Jamal, where's grandma Cici?" asks Gaby.

"She's visiting Casey and her Mom. Casey's mom is back from the center recovering from rehab and doing great. But Grandma Cici is staying with her to make sure Casey has a great transition. Casey really missed her mom"

"I bet, I remember missing my mom when she was just visiting family in El Salvador for two weeks!" cried Gaby

Alex snickered, "we miss Casey let her know we say hey."

"Hello hello," says Lenni as she goes straight to sit on the bed.

Tina sheepishly slides by Alex with a half smile and greets everyone as well. She has her video camera bag today.

"Another report for Hurston?" asks Alex.

"Yeah I am actually doing a report on the Swingnotes. They're the new independent band that recently started up in Hurston. They actually play Jazz which isn't so popular today with rap and hip hop but they are amazing!" cries Tina.

"Get out of here I love Jazz! Wish I could've heard them. High school isn't like Hurston. I sure do miss it at times" says Lenni, as Jamal and Alex nod in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you guys but having Gaby there now makes it feel a lot better!"

"Hey Gaby by the way how is Hector doing?" asks Jamal.

"He's ok, he just realized that his father has been diagnosed with Kidney problems. So they are back in Venezuela trying to find a Kidney donor from Hector's dad's brother. I feel really bad that he is going through all this by himself." Says Gaby sadly.

"Finding a donor isn't easy. My grandmother said that when my father had his heart problem when he was young they thought that the proposed idea of doing a heart transfer was out of the question since he was a baby. Thanks to Frank though, he's fine. Speaking of someone we've helped in the past, I have some interesting news guys. Get this. Yesterday Ghostwriter wrote a couple of phrases on my computer. When I asked him where he got these from, he led me to the basement downstairs. Inside an old book, was a poem. Ghostwriter said that the words sounded familiar. I think this is a clue to his past!" exclaimed Jamal.

Everyone looked at each other in amazement.

"We never really ask where Ghostwriter came from. I wonder what this could mean, " stated Lenni as Jamal passed the poem around to everyone.

"Wow who ever wrote this was really awesome. The words and sentences are really pretty," cried Gaby.

Tina took a look at it next, "yeah a real Casanova had to havewritten this poem!" cried Tina as the others laughed.

" So what's the scoop Jamal? Do you want us to figure out where this Poem came from and who wrote it?"

"Well I'm not sure if this is exactly one of our usual cases here. There's no crime and no problem to solve, just a mystery and we deal with those too. I've been trying to piece the puzzle together but I can't figure out what this all means. My only guess is because the book it came from looks so old, is it could be Frank and Catherine's" stated Jamal as he passed around the book.

"Wow Alice's adventures in wonderland. How neat, I loved this book." Lenni stated.

"I have an idea. Catherine Canellan might be at the library as we speak doing research or something on her next book. Maybe we can ask her if this poem looks familiar. If it's something that Frank wrote, maybe Ghostwriter just remembers reading the poem from somewhere back in time, "stated Tina.

"Guys listen. I don't know if I want to really know about Ghostwriter's past. I don't want to know who he is. Don't we all care for him and cherish him for what he is to us now?" said Gaby emotionally.

"Did you ever wonder Gaby why he is a ghost?" asked Alex as he grabbed onto a spare chair and sat down near Gaby. "I've read books that ghosts come and interact with people because they just can't rest. Something that happened to them was not justified. Basically they died unfairly or could not fulfill what they really wanted to do while their time on earth."

"Stop it Alex you're scaring me," said Gaby as she covered her ears. The five of them began to talk to each other, with no direction. The commotion was filled with references of the pros and cons of finding Ghostwriter's identity. It looked like Ghostwriter could feel the tension as an orange flash occurred trailing off into Jamal's computer.

"You guys stop it!" exclaimed Jamal as he rode up to the computer.

: WHY ARE YOU ALL FIGHTING? ARE YOU ALL ANGRY?:

"You see guys. We need to reassure him nothing is wrong," stated Jamal as he began typing.

"Yeah, " said Lenni, " we don't want him to disappear again," as everyone else nodded in agreement.

:Hi ghostwriter. Some of us want to help you remember your identity, but some of us are not very sure. We're not exactly sure how the poem ties in either:

: I SEE:

"Hey Jamal, do you mind if I write a bit?" asked Gaby

"Sure," replied Jamal as he passed the chair on to her.

: Hi Ghostwriter, it's me Gaby. Ghostwriter, I care for who you are right now as the person that you are not for what you were. I'm sorry Ghostwriter but I am scared to look into your past. I don't want you to leave us again"

: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE. I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU:

"He's right you know?" said a familiar voice.

The gang turns their head to find a familiar face and a familiar friend.

"ROB!" they all shout, and run over to him with hugs and pats on the backs.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" cried Rob! Rob explained how he had actually been in town for the past few days, and went to Jamal's house first. When he saw the door unlocked, he just let himself in. Jamal ran downstairs to re lock the door.

"Wow it's like the whole gang is back together again, " states Alex as he handshakes Rob.

"How long are you here for?" asks Tina.

" I'm back for good this time!"

"Are you sure? Because you said that last time" said Jamal with a smirk, as he entered back into the room.

" My mom is in Australia with my Dad. I'm living with Double T. We've been keeping in touch ever since I moved." Rob places his skateboard vertically against the computer , as he places the book bag on his one shoulder on the ground beside it as well. " His daughter Lisa has been in college now for over a year. Double T found a job as an editorial writer for the Brooklyn Sun. He lives in a nice apartment and has an extra room for me. I've been writing to him a lot, back and forth from Australia. I miss it here. Fort Greene was the only home that really felt like home, and of course there were all of you guys who always made it seem that way. Speaking of where is Casey and Hector?"

The Gang filled him in on all of the details but he realized just how much he had missed. He couldn't believe that Lenni got another single out, Jamal was doing well after the first year of the high school of science, and that Alex became captain of the Dragons neighborhood basketball team. Alex also informed rob that Victor was back with them, and that they have upped the number to 6 players on each team.

"So the tournaments are much more challenging, but it keeps me on point. Kevin has also been drug free ever since he started the intervention. He's been doing great."

"Gaby and I work for the Hurston News Paper, Gaby is our ample reporter and I video whenever I can. So Rob do you know what school you're going to go to after the summer?"

"Well I was thinking of going to Crenshaw with Alex and Lenni, but Double T sent me a pamphlet a while back to this high school in the liberal arts. He thinks it would be great for my writing and it's also in Brooklyn. I'm going to check it out with him in two weeks, "stated Rob, "so is this is a Rally or what? Am I missing something here?"

The gang filled him in on the poem and how Ghostwriter felt that it was a clue to his past.

"This writer sure is a romancer. Wish I could have skills like that!" joked Rob.

"I still think we should talk to Catherine," reinstated Tina, as Lenni nodded.

"I just don't know about this guys," stated Gaby

"Look Gaby it might not even be something affiliated with Ghostwriter. For all we know it could be Frank's or even something that belongs to my grandmother. But since she's not here, we need to figure out what to do right now. How about we come up with a list of people that we want to go ask,"

"I can write it in my casebook, " says Lenni as she goes for her bag.

"Guys please. Can we just talk to Catherine first and then make a case. I still, I just...I need some time to get to the idea of finding out who Ghostwriter is."

"I think Gaby is right," says Rob. "There really is no point to make this a case if we just ask Catherine if this belongs to Frank or not."

"Ok," says Lenni, "let's all just go to the library and see what she says."

Walking to the library Rob noticed that Gaby was dragging her feet, following the rest of the gang slower than everyone else. What was making her so reluctant to find out GW's identity. "GW", the name that he had always nicknamed Ghostwriter after Alex. Tina decided to leave her video camera crew and pick it up the next day. It was just too heavy to haul to the library and back again. Lenni slyly glanced over to Gaby just to make sure she was ok, but was very frustrated with Gaby not being open to talk about Ghostwriter's true identity.

At the library the gang when up to the familiar librarian they had conversed with in the past.

" Hi ma'am, we were wondering if Catherine Canellan was here. We need to ask her a question, have you seen her?" asked Alex.

"I'm sorry kids but you just missed her. She will be here tomorrow though. She said something about a dinner with an old friend who she had not seen in a while," stated the Librarian.

The gang sighed and looked at each other in disappointment.

" Hey guys do you mine if we stick around here for a while? I just want grab so more mystery novels," asked Alex.

"Yeah that's cool, I kind of just want to sit and chill anyway," replied Lenni. The three girls decided to sit down and glance through some of the magazines that were piled on their table while the guys went on their own following Alex. Rob slowly looked at Gaby. While Rob was in Australia he wrote to GW a lot. He got to know that the gang was ok, but never the specifics. It was great to be back where he felt he belonged. There was something though that Ghostwriter had said to him one time that had caught him off guard, but he didn't mention it to the gang. He did not feel that this was the most appropriate time.

As Gaby was fiddling through a magazine Lenni asked "why don't you want to learn about Ghostwriter's past?"

"I just don't want to. Alex might be right. If we discover his identity what if Ghostwriter leaves us finally put to rest from all the drama that we have discovered for him and, he's not a ghost anymore? I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want him to leave us. He's been a really great friend."

"Of course he has, " says Tina, " he's been a great friend for all of us."

"No but, it's different with me Tina, you just wouldn't understand." Stated Gaby as she closed the magazine and to follow Alex, Rob, and Jamal.

"What is her problem?" asked Lenni.

"I don't know. I think she may be still against me, because when I went to Hurston I saw all of you more than her," replied Tina.

"Yeah but if anything she should know that it was you two form the very beginning that always remained and started off as good friends."

"You would think that, and so would I, but apparently something I did unintentionally did hurt Gaby. "

"Hey Gabster, what are you doing here?" asked Jamal.

"Alex can we go home? I'm really hungry," asked Gaby.

"Sure let's go. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Back at the Bodega...

"Gabriella you haven't even touched your dinner" said her father.

"I know papa I 'm sorry"

"I thought you said you were hungry at the library, " stated Alex accusatively.

Gaby glared back at him, " I was. I think I am just tiered, I really want to just go to sleep."

"Ok, mija, go to bed, "replied her mom as they let her excuse herself from the table.

Later that night Rob had finished typing up his story when a familiar font showed up on his computer.

"Ghostwriter!" he squealed.

:WELCOME BACK!:

: Thanks, I had an awesome time surprising the gang. Thanks for not telling them I would be coming!:

:YOU'RE WELCOME. HOW IS DOUBLE T?:

:He's good Lisa just called so he's in an even happier mood. We will look into my new schools next week:

:VERY GOOD. GOOD NIGHT ROB. GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK IN FORTGREENE:

:Thanks GW, goodnight:

There was knocking at the door, and Rob opened it to find Double T.

"Hey Rob, I know it's a little hot tonight and for some reason the Air conditioner is down. I brought you this electrical fan."

"Thanks Double T. You know I'm really happy we're living together. I'm excited to see the school next week," said Rob.

"Listen you helped me so much this is the least I could do. So what were you writing there on the computer. A new Story? A New poem?" asked Double T.

"Not exactly. I've been recently concerned about a friend. She's scared about something and I don't know why exactly, but I think I may know something. I just don't know how to tell her. I feel like if I don't tell her soon, or my other friends, they'll think I'm betraying them." Said Rob.

"Wow man this sounds like serious stuff. Why are you afraid on telling them?" asks Double T as he rubs the side of his face.

"I don't know, because I could be wrong?" says Rob as if he is questioning himself.

"You know what- you could be wrong or you maybe right , but you never know unless you ask. If you don't want to tell all your friends try talking to her first, and see what she says," advises Double T.

"Yeah I guess I could try that. Thanks Double T."

"No problem man. Sleep tight," says Double T as he closes the door behind him.

Early next morning Tina decides to go to Bodega. She see's Alex counting up cans and Gaby sweeping.

"Hey Tina!" cries Alex,. Gaby just looks over but goes on sweeping.

"Hey Alex," she replies shyly. "Gaby could I talk to you for a moment?" she asks.

"Sure, " replies Gaby as she puts down the broom, "We can go to my room."

Gaby and Tina head over to Tina's room. She realizes how different it looks now that she doesn't have to share it with Alex. Pictures of musical pop singers and slogans. Gaby was always a dreamer, a person who cared deeply for her friends, and loved life. She couldn't believe that she had devoted all her time into other friends that concentrating on the two of them.

"Listen I just wanted to say I am sorry if I did anything to hurt you," stated Tina. " I didn't mean to ignore you like that and just hang out with Lenni more. And when I met Safira I didn't think of replacing you. I just wanted to meet someone who was different that wasn't also in the ghostwriter gang. "

Gaby looked perplexed. She first of all was not feeling at all alienated by Tina, although it did at times bother her that Tina would blow her off at times, but she understood that maybe it was because they were in different schools. But the fact that Tina had to state it slightly offended her.

"Tina. I'm not a charity case. When you went to Hurston it was cool. I hung out more with Hector and Casey. I didn't feel like you were making me some kind of outsider, but I was a little perplexed about how you and Safira became very close. I know you hung out more with Jamal and Lenni and that's ok. When you're at school surrounded by the same people that happens. And of course, you have a thing for Alex so that's under-"

"I don't have a thing for Alex!" interrupted Tina.

Gaby gave her a sly smirk. " Well maybe not now but you did. Tina it's all good. We're fine"

"If we're fine, then why were you giving me so much attitude yesterday. Lenni and I asked you why you were so upset to learn about Ghostwriter's identity but you refused to give us a straight answer, and you acted as if you were closer to him than we were. It really hurt my feelings Gaby," stated Tina as she looked down.

Gaby came over to Tina on her side of the bed. "I'm really sorry Tina, I never meant to hurt you. But you didn't see something I saw about Ghostwriter."

"Which is?"

"Look, there was a time when you all believed that I was a suspect in stealing Cutsie from the Galaxy Girl Show at Hurston."

"That's not true. Alex and I did not think you were guilty. We thought you were completely innocent," replied Tina.

"Yes but regardless I felt really outside of the group. I couldn't be involved in the case for a while because I was a suspect. The only person who let me into anything was Ghostwriter. Tina I never told this to anyone but as I was typing to ghostwriter about the predicament one day during that whole ordeal, and he hugged me. "

Tina perplexed asked "how can Ghostwriter hug anyone?"

"He made a swirl around my body depicting his life- for a split second. It was happy Tina- Ghostwriter was happy. I saw a trumpet, I saw a band, I saw music lights, a wedding party with blurred faces, and a party but then the last image got dark Tina- it got real dark. I saw dogs, in an alley but all I could see were their eyes and their teeth. Then I saw children running- again all the faced blurred."

Tina put her arm around Gaby to calm her. She could tell Gaby was getting emotional and worked up again.

"Why would I want to remind a friend the darkness in their past? Why would I, when they are happy now, not to mention helpful?" asked Gaby.

"Wow Gaby, I see your point. I don't think anyone has ever gotten a hug like Gaby. At least I know I haven't. Ghostwriter must really trust you to open up to you like that. However Gaby, maybe finding out who he really is might set him free."

"I know Tina I thought of that too. That means, no more Ghostwriter."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**CHAPTER 2:**

Alex couldn't help but overhear what Tina had just said. Was she not even the slightest bit interested him. He had overheard their conversation, accidentally as he was getting the produce from the back storage. Alex did not know what to think. He always liked Tina, but it was always so hard for them to just sit down and talk about it. And then there was that awkward kiss, when they were stuck in Miller's Hauling garbage truck. All the pieces just didn't fit right. He decided to up to Lenni's.

Lenni was practicing on her keyboard when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hey Alex! Come on in."

"Thanks, sorry to barge in like this without warning. But I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"What does it take for you girls to like a guy?"

"Wow, "exclaimed Lenni with a confusing look on her face. "Does this have something to do with Tina?"

"And that's the other thing, "he stated as he crashed on to the couch. Lenni brought him a Snapple.

"Thanks. Everyone knows that there's always been this thing between me and Tina, except for Tina."

"Alex Tina is just really shy. Her brother Tony though is the opposite. He's much more upfront. Needless to say as much as I do like him and see him every now and then we are just friends. Kind of like you and Tina, but we know there is that something. I guess we're all too young to take it seriously." Replied Lenni.

"That's a reasonable way of looking into it. But what if I would like to take it to the next step even though I am young? Why can't I just like a girl that I know I just might not only like?"

"Do you hear yourself Alex? You're just upset because you're frustrated," said Lenni.

"Woh! What! Look at my poster. Rally L? Who would call a Rally at my place?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, and went on sipping his Snapple, "good thing I was here already, "he replied with a big smile.

Moments later, Gaby and Tina came in.

"Hey we came as fast as we could Lenni, what's up?" asked Gaby. Tina took a seat next to Alex, who in turn pretended he didn't see her stood, up and went near the kitchen finishing the rest of his Snapple.

"Beats me, I didn't call it."

"Oh great everyone's here but Jamal, "cried Rob as he stormed in.

"So you're the one that called it?" asked Lenni

"Yeah I'm really sorry, Double T is fixing the apartment up, and I had something I really wanted to tell you guys." Said Rob.

"So what is it?" asked Gaby.

"I rather wait for Jamal."

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Lenni I came as soon as I heard. What's up?"

"Beats me, Rob called it."

"So Rob why did you call this meeting?" asked Tina sweetly.

"Well I want to tell you guys something but I didn't know how to tell you this."

"Sounds serious, "said Gaby.

"Well it sort of is. I recently found out that Double T has been doing this story for the Brooklyn Sun on Veterans, and being that Double T himself is a Vietnam Veteran, I kind of saw something on the dining table a week ago that caught my attention."

"What did you see?" asked Alex.

"I saw some photos and poetry of soldiers. Then I saw this poem entitled "Heartbeat". It's the same poem that Jamal found in his basement; only this one is in better condition printed in the Archival newspaper of U.S. Veterans but has no author listed either. My father gets this issue too sometimes, but I haven't seen one since we've been in Australia. Do you think Ghostwriter could be a veteran of some war?"

Rob passed the poem around for the others too see, and everyone nodded in agreement that it was indeed the same poem they had seen in Jamal's. As the team passed around the peace of paper, Gaby became withdrawn and headed to Lenni's couch clutching a pillow to herself, as she looker on the other. Rob noticed this, said nothing, as Tina joined Gaby on the couch a placed her hand on Gaby's. As the other's talked, Tina whispered Gaby to tell the other what she had told them.

"No Tina and you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Come on Gaby it could really help the team find out who Ghostwriter is?"

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" asked Jamal as the whole team went closer to them.

"Nothing at all," replied Gaby.

"Gaby thinks she knows some clues to Ghostwriter's past"

The team elated through up their hands and began berating Gaby with questions, except for Rob who felt as if he was making the whole situation of finding Ghostwriter's identity even worse for Gaby to handle. Gaby glared at Tina for exposing their conversation to everyone

"You guys I'm really not sure though, "stated Gaby.

"Gaby why can't you tell us?" asked Lenni?

"Because Alex is right if we find out his identity what if he's put to rest, and free to leave. He won't be a Ghost anymore. I'll lose my only best friend and that means Ghostwriter may not be with us anymore. Did you guys ever think of that?"

Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded. No one ever thought about Ghostwriter leaving them. They had been a part of them with every challenge and obstacle on the way.

"You know I remember when I was getting those creepy phone calls at Lana's house, I wrote to Ghostwriter if he was here with me since I was so scared. He stated he would always be with me. Good thing it was just Alex making those prank calls, "joked Tina as the others laughed, every one that is except for Alex. Tina took note of Alex's lack of expression and looked down only now half smiling. Rob felt a little awkward feeling upset that he was making Gaby feel bad.

"Gab, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought this would be something that might help Ghostwriter that's all."

"It's ok Rob.

"Ghostwriter has been with a lot of us during the most crucial of times, like when I was in London, when Lenni's music video's was threatened thinking it would never have been completed and Rob when you were stuck in the tunnel." Jamal after stating this took a seat as well. Then all of the members sat down one by one, in silence absorbing what everyone was saying.

"Why us?" stated Alex.

"What do you mean?" Jamal asked back.

"Like why do we know Ghostwriter? There are so many kids out there. And some of you guys have siblings but Gaby and I seem to be the only sibling pair that knows of him. Jamal he was found in your basement, and I'm sorry if this offends anyone but I really think he has the strongest link to you, "stated Alex.

"I was thinking that too, however Gaby told me something yesterday that kind of makes her different from all of us." As Tina said this Gaby once again glared at her, implying to stop talking about it.

"Gaby how come you never told me but you can tell Tina everything? I am your brother!" exclaimed Alex.

"Alex, calm down, "said Jamal as he patted Alex. Lenni glared at Alex knowing the reason why he snapped. Tina was already rubbing him the wrong way, and being singled out from his own sister made him feel even worse.

"Sorry guys maybe I shouldn't have said anything," stated Tina.

Gaby all of a sudden stood up and asked "have any of you ever hugged Ghostwriter?"

Everyone shook their heads, stated their no's and some even proclaimed how impossible it would be to hug a ghost in the first place- wouldn't it?

"That's what makes me different from you guys. I hugged him, I saw what his life went through. I saw the good things and the bad things. Why would I want to put someone in that situation again, and put him through the bad memories?"

Everyone stood there in silence.

"Exactly-" said Gaby as she stormed out of Lenni's apartment.

Alex ran after her, as Tina followed.

Jamal gave a big sigh, as Rob stretched out his arms, and Lenni sat near her piano keyboard.

"I wonder what she saw," stated Jamal.

When Tina had reached Alex, she knew by then Gaby was a lost cost.

"I wonder where she's headed, she didn't go down to the Bodega," Alex said to himself out loud. As he turned, he found Tina facing him.

"Oh I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I kind of came down after her. Alex, I'm sorry if I said anything that bugged you, "said Tina.

"Why do you care?" asked Alex with a slight attitude.

Tina was shocked. Usually Alex was very sweet and talked really nice to her. He was always there to comfort her and this time he was being really rude.

"Alex I do care if I hurt any of my friends," replied Tina back calmly.

Alex decided to go back to the Bodega, "that's just it Tina, any of your friends but you've never treated me as special as I have always treated you." With that Alex proceeded on down. Tina feeling upset and withdrawn decided to head home. She didn't feel like being with the rest of the team, not now when Alex was mistaking her every action as insult instead of herself just being really shy.

Gaby went to the library to find some peace, and tranquility from all the hustle and bustle that happened. She suddenly saw a familiar face.

"Miss Canellan?"

Later that day Tina went to the Bodega. Her mother had made her get some milk and eggs which was necessary for dinner that night. She reluctantly agreed, praying that Alex wouldn't be there. As she saw the Bodega, with its OPEN sign all flashing with lights she noticed that no one was in the store, not even Gaby except for lonesome Alex at the cashier.

Tina walked in, briefly made eye contact with Alex and looked the other way. Alex rolled his eyes, let out a sigh, and said "you need something Tina?"

"No, just some milk and eggs."

Alex nodded as he got the materials for her himself, and rang them up.

"7 dollars, "he stated.

"Boy you sure do want me out of here fast today don't you?" asked Tina as she looked into her purse.

"Well there's no point to really further the conversation."

"Alex," she stated as she gave him the money, "you're not being fair. I have never been a bad friend to you have I?"

Alex ignored her question even though he listened and frankly did agree to what she said and only stated, "Here's your change. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too, "replied Tina, as she cautiously walked out the Bodega, tears blinding her eyes.

Not more than two blocks Tina had just gotten through an alley when she saw a man holding a dog by the leash. The man's face was hidden and he smoked a cigar. Tina swallowed scared at the figure that was in front of her.

"Hi sweetheart," said the man as he puffed his cigar.

"Names, Charles this is Rusty, you do what we say we let you out easy," said the man.

"What do you want?" asked Tina so quietly you couldn't really hear her.

"Let's say you give me everything in your purse and I'll let you out easily."

"I don't have much, "replied Tina as she clutched on to her purse. The dog, Rusty began growling at Tina. The man grabbed Tina's hair and went for her purse, and out of instinct Tina pulled back and kicked his leg.

"You shouldn't have done that miss", said the man. A loud sound was fired along with the sound of footsteps running faraway with a dog.

Tina looked at her arm. Her purse was gone and the eggs she had just bought were splattered all across the sidewalk.

"I've been shot, "said Tina as her eyes closed, curling up in a ball, lying still on the sidewalk, and becoming cold.

Ok if no one reviews this I am not going to write a third chapter. I really like it when people take the time to read my stuff. Jess and Mochilla this chapter was dedicated to you both for your reviews. Please guys let me know if you like this- otherwise, why should I tell you who Ghostwriter is? Why should I even write? Take care and all of you have an awesome memorial weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

DECADES AGO….

"_You know if something ever happened to you I would always be there for you right?" said the young musician as he trailed off looking into the night sky, his trumpet in his left hand, and his love holding his right._

_"I know sugar, I know,"_

_"So tomorrow when we say our I do's is there anything more you want to know?" he said lovingly as he looked into her dark eyes._

_"No not at all. I know what I need to know. I know you will always be there."_

_"You know what? You are a strong woman. That is why I love you so much"_

_" Well it takes a strong man to be with a stronger woman," she said as she fluttered off ahead of him. She looked back and lay a smile upon the moment, and he replied back with a grin as he grabbed her hand and continued walking her to her house that starry night._

_"So if I go to this battle, you sure you still agree to marry me tomorrow?"_

_"Sugar, I told you I am as strong as anyone. You do what you have to do, but promise after tomorrow you will come back to me alive and well."_

_"I promise beautiful, I will never leave you."_

_"You better not or I will come into the trenches myself!"_

*****************************************************************************

As Alex was about to close shop, he became frustrated at the way he talked to Tina.

"Why did I do that? How could I have been so stupid?"

Suddenly a flash of light turns into words, as it is Ghostwriter who writes "Tina is in trouble!"

The flash goes out the bodega with Alex following the trail. By then Lenni and Jamal were there.

"What happened?" cries Alex seeing Tina in a stretcher as she is carried of into the ambulance. Lenni's eyes engulfed in tears, as Jamal lay silent half hugging Lenni for support. Alex raised his hands to support his forehead and kept shaking his head "no, this couldn't have happened." But it did happen. Lenni and Jamal did their best to calm down poor Alex. Tina was still left unconscious in the Ambulance.

Right then and there, did Alex see his baby sister around the corner. Gaby saw the Ambulance and the faint image of Tina on the stretcher through the window of the vehicle. She dropped her book bag on the sidewalk, as Alex ran towards her hugging her. No one said a thing.**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

The only sound that could be heard was that of muffled crying.

Gaby lay awake in bed, wondering about the many things she had encountered that day. One of which being her conversation with Miss. Canellan. Gaby smiled as she thought about her presence, her smile, and her personality reminding her a little of herself. Miss Canellan was a spunky girl at heart just like her. However as soon as she thought these things she noticed tears trailing down her cheeks.

Ghostwriter quickly appeared leading a trail to Gaby's infamous board game of scrabble.

: EVERYTHING WILL BE OK:

Gaby quickly rubbed the tears out of her face and focused her attention on the board. She began to spell back to Ghostwriter

: What if Tina is badly hurt?:

: I AM WITH HER AND SHE HAS FRIENDS LIKE US TO MAKE HER STRONGER AND WELL SOON:

:Ghostwriter I'm so scared and confused these days:

: SOMETIMES WE CANNOT ALWAYS FIND THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING. SOMETIMES BEING THE PERFECT FRIEND IS ALL THAT MATTERS:

As Gaby and Ghostwriter exchanged their goodnights, Ghostwriter went on to Tina's hospital room. In room 404, Tina lay asleep not knowing that she was in actuality just fine, but still unconscious from shock. Ghostwriter lay asleep in the words of Tina's hospital bracelet until morning.

No sooner had Ghostwriter left, and Gaby got her self back tucked into bed there was a knock on the door with the lights flickering on. Gaby rubbed her eyes, finding Alex and her parents walking in.

"Mija we need to talk," said her father as he took a seat next to her in the bed.

"Yes Mija, we want to know how you are with the news of Tina being shot, "said her mother as she sat next to her feet. Mrs. Hernandez felt it was difficult to say such a thing in a sentence. "Shot?" she thought to herself. Never did she think she would have to talk to her kids about a close friend of theirs branded in pain.

Gaby looked at Alex, who was looking at the ground lost in thoughts not really present in the conversation.

"Your mother and I Gabriella, feel that it's not safe to wander these streets anymore in the late afternoon. You were gone at the library till really late. When you came home the ambulance carrying Tina had just left. That's not good mija, it's not safe." Gaby's father looked at her intensely as he said these words, with great worriment.

"Your brother Gaby saw everything, and we don't want something to happen to you because you weren't given any precautions," stated her mother.

"Mama, I'm fine. This was just one incident. Usually we go around this neighborhood all the time and it has always been fine."

"Mrs. Nguyen called. Do you know how upset she is? She still blames herself for asking Tina to get groceries for her," said Gaby's mother now squeezing her feet.

"Gaby I was there, it was scary," stated Alex.

Gaby started bursting into tears professing her being afraid that something would happen to Tina, that she was not there for her friend, and that she was in fact afraid to walk by herself at night. Alex came over.

"Gaby I'm you're big brother I'll always be there to protect you. Tina has us and some great friends to make her feel better. We need to just be careful for a while and not walk too late at night. Its sad Tina got hurt, but you got home even later, and had the culprit gotten to you too, who knows what would've happened. I don't know how I would've reacted."

"Mija I also think you and Alex need to stop excessively trying to figure out all these mysteries like you use to," started their father.

"But Papa-"

"No Gaby, no buts. I have talked to Tina's parents, Lenni's father and double T. Jamal's parents are coming back first thing tomorrow from their vacation and when they do I will call them and let them know about Tina. You and your friends need to leave these dangerous activities to policemen and real detectives," stated her father.

"Yes mija, your father is right. And Alex that goes for you too, both of you," said their mom.

" Papa, this kind of stuff has never happened here before, there has to be a legitimate reason as to why this is all happening, and if me and the others can help solve it won't that help Tina as well?" asked Alex.

"Listen you two, and I am not saying this again- absolutely not."

As both parents went up to leave, Gaby jumped out of her bed and approached her father, "Papa just promise me, during the daytime hours in the summer, you will let me hang out with my friends. At least then?" pleaded Gaby.

"All right you can go over, but a parent must always be in the house at all times. I also don't want you guys gallivanting past 5 pm. I want you both straight home for dinner at that time, do you understand?" said her father as he clutched Gaby's shoulders. Gaby nodded in return as her father kissed her on the forehead followed by a hug for Alex from his mother.

As the two closed the door behind them, Alex sat across from Gaby in her chair. As Gaby clutched her teddy bear in bed, she noticed how solemn Alex looked.

"Alex, I'm scared."

"Me too sis, I also feel really bad."

"Why? Is it because I ran off from the rally today?"

"Well, I was a little upset I'm not going to lie. I wish you did come and talk to me. I felt really upset that you told Tina all these things, and I took my anger and frustration out on Tina that I sort of gave her attitude at the bodega when she came to purchase a few things, minutes before, that terrible incident occurred."

"I'm sorry Alex. This is my fault. I didn't mean to cause a rift between the two of you-"

"It's not just that," said Alex cutting her off, "I overheard your conversation with Tina earlier today. I like Tina, and everyone knows I do, but Tina acts like she is completely clueless. I know she knows and I know she likes me too, but it's so confusing."

"Alex, she does like you she's shy. You didn't have to be mean to her though, "replied Gaby.

"I know Lenni said the same thing, that she's just shy, and me, I went overboard."

Gaby climbed out of bed and put her arm around him.

"Alex, I know what papa and mama said, but we're Tina's friends and we are going to make sure that Tina will be ok. Even if that means we solve this case all throughout the day," stated Gaby as she hugged Alex.

: FRIENDS ARE FOREVER, FRIENDS ALWAYS HELP!:

"Yeah Ghostwriter you got it!" exclaimed Gaby

Meanwhile at Lenni's…

Tony had his face in his hands. He was seated on the barstool next to the breakfast table as Lenni went out making eggs. Tony had just come back from the hospital visiting his little sister, and couldn't bear to go home to see his parents. Their faces would just make him even more upset.

"They say it was just a flesh wound. Just a something, as if it was trivial." Tony pounded his fist on to the table; Lenni noticed the watery eyes, and grim frown.

"Tony I am sure they just said that to make you understand that she will be ok," said Lenni as she transferred the scrambled eggs to a plate. She placed the plate and a fork to Tony, who in return stood up and brushed his hands through his hair tightening the shirt tied around his waist.

"I know Lenni. But that's my baby sis, and she's still unconscious, and my mom still blames herself for telling Tina to go out late," said Tony.

Lenni came around putting her hand on Tony's arm. "Listen, 5:00 is not necessarily that late. We don't have armed people on the streets of Fort Greene what happened was just an accident. It was no body's fault."

"I should've been home earlier not practicing with the band. I could've saved this from happening to my sister!"

"Tony you need to stop, Tina just went to the Bodega to pick up a few things,"

"The Bodega? Why would she go across town to the Bodega if there was a grocery store around the corner from us?"

"I don't know, maybe there was a sale?"

"If Alex was at the store, why didn't he walk Tina home like he eagerly does every time he gets the chance?" said Tony with heated passion.

Lenni could feel the tension in the room rising, "I don't know Tony,"

"Well I want to find out," said Tony as he rushed down the stairs to the Bodega with Lenni following him after. At that time Lenni had wished she hadn't mentioned the Bodega at all to Tony. Tony came to the doors of the Bodega, everything inside was dark, but it didn't stop him from pounding on the glass doors.

Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez came rushing to the door in the robes.

"Tony it's 9:00pm!" cried Mr. Fernandez. Mrs. Fernandez put a hand on her husband's back to calm him down.

"How's Tina doing?" said Mrs. Fernandez as softly as she could to calm Tony.

"She's still unconscious, no thanks to Alex."

"Alex?"

"Papa what's going on?" asked Alex with Gaby trailing behind.

"Nothing we should go I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, "said Lenni as she tried to pull back Tony. It didn't help. Tony came face to face with Alex. Tony noticed that Alex was even taller now, taller than him in fact. When did he grow up?

"You always walk my sister home when you get the chance. Why couldn't you this time?" pleaded Tony as he put his head in his hands.

Alex couldn't say anything. He looked on to Tony with a remorseful look. "You're right Tony. I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I have a little sister too. I should've –"

"But Alex was by himself in the store," interrupted Mr. Fernandez. "Alex's mother and I had to go to the dry cleaner's really quick and Gaby was at the library," he put an arm around Tony. "We're sorry about what happened to your sister Tony. Anything we can do for your family we will, I promise you son."

Tony nodded, "it's not fair though, and… I'm sorry I feel so ashamed for coming down here and waking you up like that."

"It's ok Tony we understand. Have you eaten anything yet?" asked Mrs. Fernandez.

"No actually, I was about to eat the eggs Lenni was making me, until I became so enflamed in anger. I'm sorry man. I felt helpless, I tried to blame it on you because I know that- I know deep down I should've been there to protect her."

"It's ok Tony you can't protect us little sisters all the time, "said Gaby. "I'll get the arroz con pollo, we still have some and it tastes great."

Tony, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, and the Fernandez' talked about what had happened to Tina that night.

"Hi Bips I thought you would be down here, " said Lenni's father as he came through the Bodega's doors, " Hi Eduardo, " said Max as he shook his hand.

"Thanks for always keeping an eye on my kid again, the Jazz club performance went later than expected once again."

"Of course Max don't mention it. My wife and I were just talking to the kids on how important it is that we all be careful."

"That's right kids. All of us have talked about this. No more fighting crime and no more out and night. I know it's the summer, and I think we can all agree that you guys hang out but after 5pm I need you guys to promise us you go to your homes. Until this guy is caught we don't want anything to be worse. Just look at poor Tina. Ok?- got it Bips?"

Lenni looked at her father as he was half hugging her, trying to smile. She simply nodded. How could she not solve mysteries? That's what she lived and breathed for besides music.

Alex, Gaby, and Lenni turned to a shelf in the far back of the Bodega, letting Tony enjoy his arroz con pollo and conversation with Max, and the Fernandez's.

"I don't care what our parents say, we have a case to solve, and just like Ghostwriter says we have to help friends!" cried Alex.

"You're right. We do need to do this. We just need to be smart about it and only do this in the day time hours," replied Gaby.

"Yeah but you guys we need to be really careful. This guy has a gun. It doesn't just matter if we do it in the day or not. We need to be tactful. How about we rally up tomorrow, but first thing's first. We visit Tina tomorrow in the morning at the hospital and reassure her that we'll be there for her and that we are on the case," said Lenni. As the rest nodded in agreement, she realized a familiar presence coming closer. Tony gave Lenni a half hug and conveyed his thanks for making the best of one of the worst nights he ever had.

"I'm sorry Alex for blaming you like that."

"Its cool man," said Alex as he clapped and shook his hand.

"You know I think it would help Tina a lot if you guys could visit tomorrow," advised Tony.

"Yeah we were just talking about how we all are going to do so tomorrow," said Lenni.

"Ok later," said Tony as he said his goodbyes to everyone.

"So what's going on with you and Tony?" asked Gaby.

"I guess the same thing that's always been going on between Alex and Tina," she replied.

Alex gave a look admitting to what she had just said, with Gaby smiling slyly in the back.

"Well it's getting late. If we want to head out and surprise Tina we should go to sleep," stated Gaby.

"Wait a minute! It's Ghostwriter!" cried Lenni

The orange light of the number "6" was displayed largely in front of the cash register. Less than a split second ghostwriter flew around the corner, into the alley of the incident. With the parents following closely after they found Gaby picking up a playing card.

"6 of hearts. What could that mean?" stated Gaby.

"You guys what are you doing? Leave that evidence for the police." Cried some of the adults. A huge argument broke out, and passively Gaby left the card on the alley while the rest dispersed to their homes and beds so that everyone would stop bickering. As Gaby went to sleep for the second attempt that night, she reached in her pocket and found the playing card. She knew Ghostwriter was back with Tina at the hospital comforting her, as he was for her during the whole Galaxy Girl scandal.

"I just couldn't leave this. If Ghostwriter led us to this it has to mean something." Stated Gaby out loud, and with that she went to sleep.

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. I'm going to try to make a new chapter everyday- but I do feel a little head of myself as I have already begun Chapter 4 and 5! Writing about the identity of Ghostwriter has been fun. I am doing tons of Historic research on this as well, to make sure this is as accurate as possible – but do not look for detail- let me do the dirty work Just promise to enjoy whatever I put out and I hope that when you read, you'll laugh a little, cry a little, and even remember the great love we had for these characters and series back in the day. Thanks for the awesome reviews! More to come! I promise!- and don't worry guys Tina will be ok, and you'll see just why she decided to come to the Bodega in the next chapter instead of the grocery store across her house as Tony had stated in this chapter  Hope you guys like card games……

:


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

January 17th, 1945

My Dearest Love,

It's a fiery morning and when I mean fiery I mean that the area I am in a city that is engulfed with flames. The bombing has not stopped and although I find myself in a most violent circumstance, I am finding the most peaceful entities of Japan as well. How are you doing my love? I asked you on our wedding night whether you would be ok, knowing that I would have to leave for Japan the next, but you were strong and fierce. You had no hesitation of letting me go, entrusting God- my life now in his hands.

From the last letter I received I see that it was not too difficult to get the deed done now was it? So you're 3 months along now? I can't wait to see the baby. When I do I find out if it's a princess like you or a soldier like me? I play my trumpet here time to time to get the boys in a happier mood. It reminds me of you and the way you use to sneak of your parents house just to hear me and my band play. It's hard these days my dear. I haven't actually seen myself kill another yet. I throw grenades and bombs out into open areas, praying to god it just hits open space and that no one comes into to contact with them. Tomorrow we have to go into a village and find survivors from our platoon. I hope it will go by quickly. I wish to be home to you soon baby girl. I want to hold you and that baby in my arms.

Love

Lenard

February 14th, 1945

My Dearest Lenard,

Your mama is taking good care of me. I love her to death. She has been making sure I eat nothing but the best. My tummy is huge now. I can barely see the toes on my feet when I am standing up. What are you doing over there my love? How I wish you were here. Our honeymoon baby hasn't started to kick yet. The doctor says that so far everything seems to be healthy. I find out if it's a girl or a boy in two months. You will be the first I tell, or in this case, write to when that answer is given.

My parents have decided to move on the North Carolina to the house they bought before our wedding. Wasn't a pretty location to have our wedding there? And to think that's where we conceived this little angel I am carrying now. My parents wanted me to stay there until you came back to have the baby, but your mama insisted that the baby be born in New York just like their parents. I miss you a lot. Try not to worry so much about the war. As the duty of a soldier you have to do what you have to do. Pray to lord, play on that trumpet to keep you sane, and think of me. Because I know when I think of you it just makes everything all the better. You will be here sooner than you think.

Love

Lily

PS- Happy Valentines Day

"Harp! What are you doing?"

"Just reading another letter from my sweet heart. She's expecting"

"You are the father now aren't you?" chuckled Chuck. Lenard gave him a punch on his arm joke fully.

"Sure am. She wrote this note on Valentines Day. 3 months pregnant then. It's April now Chuck. She's halfway there on seeing the baby. The only remorse I have is that I won't be there when it happens."

"Don't say that fool. Any day now there are talks of the war ending, any day. You just have to keep telling yourself it's going to be ok."

"I can't keep doing this. Ok call me when we are ready to infiltrate into the villages again. I'm going back to reading."

"You're going to escape by reading that Alice book again?" asked Chuck.

"Well it's my only escape now isn't there in the midst of all this chaos we call war" he replied.

"Well Put Harp. Well Put."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**CHAPTER 5:** (Back to the late 90's)

Gaby, Lenni, and Alex met up with Jamal and Rob at the front of the hospital. Gaby fiddled through her pocket feeling the six of hearts card. She brushed her fingers on it as she followed the others into the hospital.

"This is the same hospital that Frank did the surgery on my dad on. It's one of the best children's hospital's in the nation." Jamal stated, as he looked on Alex who was looking at the floor.

"It's gona be ok man," reassured Rob as he lightly punched Alex's shoulder.

Gaby and Lenni looked up at Alex. Anyone could tell that he looked solemn and almost regretful for being here. They went up to the information desk and asked where Tina's room was.

"I'm sorry everyone but you're going to have to wait a half an hour. Visiting hours don't start till then. However there is the cafeteria you can wait in if you'd like on the lower level."

"Thanks Miss," stated Lenni as the gang went down to the cafeteria.

"Hey you guys go, I'll see you guys in room 236 in 30 minutes," stated Alex.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaby with her hands on her hips.

"Just go I'll catch up."

"Fine we'll inform you later of what I have to discuss with the team," snapped Gaby.

Alex looked puzzled. What was there to discuss? Even the team looked shocked as well. On everyone's minds, the only thing was if Tina was going to make it or not.

Everyone decided to grab some sodas and waters. The four found a table and sat down.

"So Gab, what is it you want to tell us?" asked Jamal.

Gaby looked at Lenni, who responded with a reassuring and encouraging look to continue. Lenni had a feeling that it had to do with the "6" that Ghostwriter found in the alley.

"Well first of all…I want to apologize if I came off…you know selfish. It's not that I don't want to find out the essence about the poem and how it could be the link to GW's past," she stated as she looked into Jamal's and Rob's eyes.

"I want to share with you something I have only told Tina. You all remember when you all had me down as a suspect for stealing Cutsie."

Everyone nodded uncomfortably. It was one of the most regrettable things the team had ever done to a fellow team member.

"Well, there was this one time that Ghostwriter confronted me on it. He read through my journal and he knew that I knew something about it. He knew that I was innocent, and I wrote to him telling him how I felt scared, dishonest, and alone. To make me feel better, Ghostwriter produced a swirl around my body. I guess you could say- he hugged me."

The team looked on in disbelief, raised their eyebrows, gently resentful that they never got such a thing from Ghostwriter before.

"I saw things. Saw things I never thought I would see. During this hug, I think I saw Ghostwriter's life."

Everyone looked up in shock. Rob literally dropped his soda, the bubbly liquid spilling everywhere while Lenni went to go get some napkins.

"Sorry guys," said Rob as Lenni helped him clean the mess. "I just got a little surprised that's all."

As the mess was cleared up Gaby told them about the messages she had seen.

"I saw a lot of happiness. There was a wedding. There were so many guests there but the faces were blurry…but I think they were definitely all-". Gaby took a pause and swallowed as she looked at Jamal uncomfortably.

"I think all the people at the wedding were Black."

Jamal raised his right eyebrow.

"All right Brown Dude!" chuckled Rob as he punched Jamal's arm.

"Thanks Pink Guy," said Jamal in return as he rubbed his arm. "So you saying Ghostwriter is a brother? Wow!" exclaimed Jamal.

The rest of the gang smiled in return. They were getting excited that the puzzle was starting to piece together.

"Well, what were some of the bad things you saw Gaby?" asked Lenni, "You sounded so worried about those mental pictures when you were over at my place."

"Well I saw some really happy things. I saw a band, a trumpet is what stood out the most, and I saw fire. Then I saw soldiers, it was blurry though, I mean I could make out the fact they were in military uniform and they were fighting, but I couldn't see the faces. I saw a lot of explosions, and then…outer space. It's crazy how I can still remember every detail of it, even though I can't remember what kind of birthday cake my mom made for me last year."

The gang nodded. It had come to the team now that perhaps Gaby not sharing anything of this to Ghostwriter was really for his own better good. Gaby explained that she feared that if she were to remind of Ghostwriter of some of these images that perhaps he would be freed, but would that mean suffering all over again? Would that mean that all the memories he had good and bad were erased for good reason? Would the bad memories be so powerful that Ghostwriter couldn't bear it? So many questions yet the team was not sure of what to make with this one.

"That's not all. I remembered some of the lines of this poem Jamal. When I ran out of Lenni's apartment I headed to the library. I saw sitting down Catherine who was of course doing some research for her next book. I sat down next to her talking about ghostwriter and I asked her- well I know we've all thought of this, but if she ever thought Frank was Ghostwriter."

"Come on Gaby! You know that's impossible. It's one thing to go back in time but to go back as a ghost and see yourself? Isn't that kind of lame?" stated Rob as a matter of factly.

"I know. I know we all know that, but I just had to make sure. Of course Catherine was like 'kiddo we'll never know', but when I told her the lines of the poem, she found them familiar. Frank and her use to go to a downtown jazz hall where neighborhood bands would perform. Apparently these aren't lines to a poem. They're LYRICS guys!"

"So do you think Frank wrote these lyrics just for Catherine?" asked Jamal.

"No I doubt it. Frank went to medical school at the time, and whatever free time he had from school work, Catherine and him went to the Jazz Club to see youngsters perform all the time. T-Bones, is what she recalls the name of the group that sang these lyrics. I asked when Catherine and Frank moved out of your house Jamal. She stated that about a year and half later after they solved the silver tea set mystery that her father sold it to another family. If Frank and Catherine dated and went to these jazz clubs in their teens, then there is no way this song could've belonged to Frank."

The whole gang looked at each other. This all was starting to make perfect sense.

"Well now that we have true confirmation that Frank is not Ghostwriter, I guess what we need to figure out is, who lived in my house right after Frank and Catherine's family moved out." Said Jamal, as he felt chills going down his spine. He couldn't believe that this was happening. All along he never though much of Ghostwriter other than a random friends helping them out, but as the clues got more intricate and detailed the story became more powerful.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to cut this short but it's been 35 minutes actually and we need to head to room 236 pronto!" said Lenni.

The gang went up the elevator and arrived on the floor of Tina's room. Alex was there holding chocolates and flowers. He even had a 'Get well soon' balloon tied on his wrist. The team and Alex went into the room. Poor Tina was fast asleep with an ivy needle in her arm. She looked calm, but yet in bad condition.

Everyone waited with their arms crossed, patiently waiting for Tina to know of their presence. The TV was on Wheel of Fortune, and the muffled sound of Pat Sayjack was in the background. Tina slowly opened her eyes about twenty minutes later.

"Hey Tina it's us, "said Gaby smiling as she knelt near the hospital bed.

Tina all of a sudden had a big smile spread across her face.

"It's great to see you guys," she said weekly, her eyes only half way open.

Tina was trying to get herself up. Alex quickly came to her side, while Jamal came on the other side of her to pull her up against the pillow. Tina was wide awake now and Alex could see the ax on her left arm.

"How are you?" asked Gaby as her and Lenni sat beside Tina on the bed.

"I'm better. I have just a gash on my arm. The bullet never went in my arm, but it made a deep 3 inch long gash on my left arm just above my wrist. I've never been so scared in my life. I didn't even do anything bad. I went in the afternoon. I always take that alley and it's safe. I didn't expect a gun-". Tina began to wipe the little tears forming on the corners of her eyes. She didn't think she would weep, but the man's smell of the cigar, and the sound of that growling dog, and the gun the sound of the gun- the horror was palpable. Alex quickly looked over at Gaby with a face of remorse and sadness. It was because of him that she was in this position. It was because of him that she was going through it all this way.

Jamal began to pat her back, trying to calm her down.

"So how fast are we going to have you back?" smiled Rob trying to change the mood of the room.

"Well I should be out of here tomorrow. It's really just a gash. I have some antibiotics I need to take for the wound. "

"Great! Then we can fill you in on everything!" cried Gaby, as Lenni gave her a slight bump with her elbow.

"You guys. Tina needs rest. I think she's gone through a lot that we can fathom," stated Lenni.

"You know what's worse? I didn't even see the man's face? How can we even get this guy into jail? How are we going to solve this case? All I know is that the dog was a definite German Sheppard. I've been going through circles in my head trying to figure out his identity, but all I see is in my mind is the cigarette, and the tattoo of the Roman numeral two on his right hand."

"Wow and we thought you needed rest. You're already back to being a sleuth!" said Jamal.

The rest of the group nodded, and even Alex displayed a small smile. Lenni took out her casebook and wrote down "unknown gunman", "II tattoo"

"Were there any other markings you saw?" asked Lenni.

"Yeah a blue like music note of some sort, but here was a knife stabbed through it, and there was blood gushing out. I know it sounds weird, but I remember it so vividly. "

"Yeah that is really weird," replied Gaby as she looked on at everyone.

"Well not remembering everything, can happen to a person who is going through a really difficult circumstance." Said Lenni Reassuringly as she came closer to Tina to offer support.

"The thing is, I've been through this road before," she said as she looked on to Rob, "we tried to stop violence in our school and in our community. Have we ever heard of a gun shot in Fort Greene? I want to find out who this guy is because he could be out there doing something upsetting to himself as well, and not to mention to others. I'm just a teenager. He fired at a young person, not some adult. I was helpless."

"We all said the same thing Tina. But our parents are dead set on us not getting involved. They think that we can't handle this type of crime. I believe that this will all relinquish as soon as we get started on it. We have ghostwriter, and no one has that," stated Lenni. A yellow flash appeared from Tina's hospital bracelet.

: FRIENDS CAN ALWAYS HELP:

"Way to go Ghostwriter!" exclaimed Jamal as everyone cheered on. "I think tomorrow we should head to my place. Let's look for some clues about who lived there before. My grandmother should be in by tonight. I can ask her about the news that Gaby told us earlier today."

"That sounds great Jamal. Meanwhile mine if I go to Lt. Maquade and give this evidence with Lenni?" asked Alex.

"I already told the police everything Alex and he's definitely in on the case. What's this news about Gaby earlier?" asked Tina.

"I told them- you know about the hug."

"You did Gaby? That's great. What else did you find?" asked Tina.

Gaby told her all about Catherine and how the poem is actually a song. That the lines are actually lyrics. Tina began to be amazed about how much things had gone on without her.

"It sounds like I've missed a lot. I don't think we've ever had two mysteries to solve at once ever," replied Tina.

"Tina's right, GW's past and Tina's perpetrator need to be found. I think this gunman is more of a priority though, "stated Alex as he unconsciously put a hand on Tina's knee. Tina looked up at Alex. He was looking back down on her, but the fact that he was so scaring without even looking was immensely felt by her.

"Alex's right you guys. We need to do some investigating on this gunman first, but I don't see why we can't also figure out GW's past. Let's try to do both but keep in mind, the gunman is still out there," said Rob.

"Agreed," said everyone.

As Gaby, Lenni, Rob, and Jamal said their farewells Alex approached Tina leaning in to give a hug.

"Wait Alex before you go, I need to talk to you."

"It's cool man, we'll be at Jamal's. Just come there right after," said Rob as they four of them set off.

Alex pulled a chair closer to the side of Tina's bed. He looked over at her. She was beautiful to him in every way. Her hair was still shiny and put together so well, even though she had been through hell and back. She placed her casted arm tucked in close to her heart, while her free hand lay on top of her knee, where Alex had just kept twiddling his thumbs looking down waited for Tina to proceed. There was a minute of silence, but it felt like the longest minute of Alex's life.

"Tony told me, that you felt responsible of this ordeal. I want to let you know Alex, I don't blame you for anything. I never asked you to walk me home or to make me feel better for coming there. To be ho nest I'm glad you didn't come with me, because who knows- it could've been worse with the two of us being there."

"Don't say that Tina. This was my fault." Alex began to bury his head down in his hands, Tina reached over and tried to pat his head, but he got up and went towards the window. Looking out, he saw the busy city and the subway station.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Tina."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"What are you sorry for?" he said as he turned around and faced Tina, "you never did anything."

"Yes I did. Apparently, you got upset that I never reciprocated the feelings you had for me. Is that correct?"

Alex feeling ashamed looked down. How trivial was that to the fact that Tina had been gashed and placed in a hospital bed. "How dumb was I?" he thought to himself.

"Look that's not important right now Tina. What's important is you get better, get out of this hospital and we all find this man who did this to you."

"It's not important to you?"

"No not at all. I want you to get better."

"So, you don't want to know why I came in to the Bodega?"

"No." Alex began looking out the window again, his palms pressed against the window pain.

"Really? Even though you know that there is another grocery store that is closer to my house. I chose to come there? Alex you have to know, I came to see you."

"Yeah. Go ahead blame me more Tina, just add salt to the wound. I deserve it," said Alex as he let out a sigh.

"Alex! And you think I'm dense? I came there because I wanted to talk to you! But did you listen? No! I like you Alex! I like you a lot! And you don't even care to-"Tina started sobbing in her bed.

Alex rushed over to her side, sat on the chair and gave her a half hug.

"You like me?"

"Of course," said Tina as she wipe the tears off her face. "I knew things had gotten awkward after the stupid kiss in Miller's truck"

"It wasn't stupid. I liked it" smiled Alex. Tina smiled back, shaking her head at how goofy Alex could be at times.

"Well if you liked it so much-?"

"Why did I stop calling you?" asked Alex as he finished her question.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you felt about the kiss. Tina, you're kind of shy. It's hard to really know exactly on how you feel. And you said yourself, that being just friends was ok."

"I said that because I was shy. I still am shy, but I wanted to brave enough to tell you that I do like you. I wanted to tell you all this at the bodega, but I didn't realize how much I had hurt you. But no more Alex, I want to be different now with you."

"What are you trying to say?" said Alex wishfully.

Tina gave a small giggle," Alex will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex laughed, "Sure if you'll be my BOYFRIEND!"

Tina smacked her head with her free hand, "I meant to say Boyfriend! Geeze the first time I try not to be shy and this happens."

"It's ok. That's what I like about you Tina."

To the left of the bed was a balloon Alex had bought Tina with the words "Get well soon" with flowers and a big heart printed on it. The heart was pumping through Ghostwriter. Love was in the air, and Ghostwriter could feel it too.

Side note: Hi all- thanks for reading my story but if I don't get at least 3+ reviews, I need to stop writing this. I'm really hoping this doesn't come to an end, but please let me know if you like it. And if you read it I encourage you to state that in the reviews, as it encourages me to write more. Thank you for your time, and for those of you that have been not only avid readers but avid reviewers as well- I thank you  Hope you all had a lovely July 4th weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, hey grandma!" You're here early?" said Jamal as he let the rest of his friends in.

"Hey sugar, hello there everybody" said Grandma Cici as she hugged her grandson.

Everyone chimed in with hellos, as they sat on the couch in the living room, antsy to get the search on Ghostwriter started.

"Now listen before you get any ideas about following the gunman on Tina,-"

"But Grandma how did you know?"

"Jamal, Grandmas no everything OOOOO-k?" said Grandma Cici with her right hand on her hip, " and I don't want you to get into the middle of it- and that goes for all of you understand?"

Everyone nodded but there was no way they wouldn't get involved in this caper. Their friend needed to be helped and getting that gunman was the only way to do so.

"How's Tina doing?" asked Grandma Cici.

"She's doing a lot better. Luckily it was just a gash on the arm, and no bullet wound. It's pretty scary, to think that Fort Greene is not a safe place to live. Especially since all the events we did against community and school violence two years ago," said Rob as everyone else nodded.

"You know these things kinds of negative things unfortunately happen in real life. What we really need to think about is why that gunman shot Tina in a late afternoon. She was just a child, hardly any threat but he wanted to harm her for some reason. Think about just how mentally disturbed he is. That's why we don't want you kids near trying to solve this one. It's just too dangerous."

Everyone else nodded, "I know what you mean. It's just hard to let this one go Grandma Cici, because it was Tina," replied Lenni.

"I know love, I know, but she's getting better and what she really needs is her friends close by to stick with her. Well I just wanted to let you know Casey is doing great. She and her mom are doing wonderfully and she misses you all dearly. We hope she can come on later this summer, but it really depends on how her mom is doing. I may go again this weekend, so Jamal if you have anything you want to give her, or any of you have some things, I'll be happy to carry them with me."

"Actually Grandma we all wanted to ask you something- if you didn't mind."

"Sure Sugar what is it?"

"Who lived in this house before us?" asked Jamal.

"Well technically Jamal my grandmother lived here even before I was born. After she passed away she gave the place for me and my husband, Reginald Senior Jenkins- your father is the junior. I lived in North Carolina till I was married. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing- it's just so cool to know how long this place has been here. Especially since we found out Dr. Frank Flynn grew up here in this house."

"Yes and he saved your father's life. The world is small Jamal, and with that kiddos I have left lunch in the kitchen. I have to go deliver some mail to people but I should be back for dinner. Now remember you kids better leave before it gets dark. Otherwise, I will drop you all home myself if that's what it takes."

Grandma Cici left with her bag full of mail and brushed the collar of her uniform. Jamal and the team got together and decided to open their casebook.

"This is a bogus case because really the only lead we have is Frank is not Ghostwriter," stated Rob.

"Hey Gaby did you mention a trumpet?" asked Jamal.

"Yeah- why? "

"Well my great grandfather played the trumpet. My grandma said he had some wild tunes. I wonder if that could be a clue. Maybe someone in my family was friends with Ghostwriter," advised Jamal.

"Yeah maybe. It's not much of a lead but it's something." Said Lenni, "however if we're going to get started maybe we should head down to the basement."

The gang went down Jamal's basement. As they looked on the shelves they found some old toys and things of Jamal's.

"Hey guys I found the trumpet."

The gang looked over and crowded over the case. Jamal opened the case and a glowing trumpet evolved. The beautiful instrument remained in pristine condition shining, golden, brightening the room, though the case it was in remained blanketed in dust and dents. Jamal held up the trumpet his fingers brushing on the trumpet's three keys on top.

"Wow this was my great grandfather's," replied Jamal.

"Boy would my father love to own an instrument like that!" cried Lenni, as Gaby laughed with her.

"Hey there's a note in the inside pocket of the case," said Rob. Rob reached inside and pulled out a picture and a note.

"Wow it was written in 1945," stated Rob.

"A look into the past again," said Gaby as they all nodded knowing she was referring to reaching out to Frank and Catherine in 1928.

"My dearest Lily, I leave with you in care my divine love as notion of the golden bliss you have bestowed upon me since the first time I laid eyes on you. What a blessed gift. Keep this note and photo in your deepest and warmest care. This photo is on our first date on St Georgia's when you forced the shrimp Creole down my throat. The southern girl that you were knew nothing tasted better than good Carolina cooking though I preferred a solid steak more every now and then. With that being said my dear, please remember this photo as proof, that opposites attract, that love has no bounds, and that love lasts forever. Forever and ever yours L. "As Rob finished reading the letter out loud, the others were speechless to the beautiful words just heard. The photo depicted a young African American couple. The young man wore a debonair black hat, a clean crisp collared shirt with suspenders. In front of him looked like what appeared to be shrimp Creole and a side of red beans and rice. The young lady had a beautiful smile and wore a white dress with a lily flower embedded behind her ear. In front of her was a plate of steak and potatoes.

"This must be Lily and L, who ever L is," said Rob.

"L must stand for my grandmother's father Lenard. I think this was his trumpet. Lily was his wife. I've never really heard about them much, except that my grandmother told me that he wrote some fantastic music and played the trumpet really well," stated Jamal.

"Wow, you had a musician in your family. That's really cool," said Lenni cheerfully, "I think it's also cute how they ordered each other's favorite foods for their own meal. They seem in love though very different from one another, at least taste wise."

"With words like that he could very well be the writer of the lyrics we found the other day. He certainly sounds like the romancer type to me! This trumpet sure is a clue, remember the vision I had? Although I am not sure why there were explosions?" questioned Gaby out loud.

The gang sat down on the spare steps of the basement and hidden shelves.

"Well reading this note it looks like Lenard is leaving Lily with this photo. It's like he's going somewhere," noted Rob.

"Good observation," said Lenni, "but what about the year that this was written surprises you the most? Doesn't it sound familiar?"

"Of course!" cried Gaby as she clapped her hands, "the year 1945 was a major year in American History. We just learned about this during the end of my first year in middle school. America entered World War II and it was in 1945 that it ended!"

"That could explain the explosions-war?" said Rob not really asking a question but perplexed by his statement.

"Ghostwriter might have been a soldier!" cried Lenni.

"Jamal, Ghostwriter might have been Lenard," said Rob frankly, as he looked over to Jamal who was still holding the instrument in his hands.

"Wow, maybe. Hey it's getting late maybe we should all be going home now. I don't want something to happen to you guys."

"But Jamal don't you want to ask Ghostwriter if this all sounds familiar?" asked Rob. He couldn't believe Jamal was about to disregard a major breakthrough that occurred today.

"No not really. I need to confirm some things with my Grandmother first. We need to really be careful and find out if Ghostwriter is a friend of the family or even- just family. I'd appreciate it if the four of us could just keep it to ourselves," asked Jamal kindly.

"Even from Tina and my brother?" asked Gaby.

"No, of course you can tell them, but I don't think I want any of us to ask Ghostwriter just yet. I want to talk to my grandmother first about this."

"I think Jamal is right. We don't want to cause anything for Ghostwriter to worry about. It's like what you said Gaby, and I totally understand what you mean now. Do we really want to remind Ghostwriter of something in his past that may upset him? You all remembered when we were all fighting. He could not get it together at all at first. I think we need to be careful, Ghostwriter is a ghost after all, so who knows just how sensitive ghosts can be," said Lenni as Gaby nodded in agreement.

Rob tucked the note quickly back in the inside pocket of the case and closed the trumpet case.

"You think he read the note by now?" asked Rob.

Gaby quickly took over Lenni's casebook. "Let's find out, he'll definitely mention it if I start writing to him. We all know how inquisitive Ghostwriter is."

: Ghostwriter are you there?:

About two minutes later finally a yellow flash appeared.

:YES I AM HERE. I WAS WITH TINA.:

:How is she?:

: SHE IS OK. WHAT IS B+?:

"Huh? B+ is a grade isn't it?" asked Gaby to Jamal, Rob and Lenni.

"Let me try and ask him something," said Jamal as he took over the casebook. Meanwhile Rob hid the note in the case within another chest trunk, and locked it tight. He knew Ghostwriter could go through anything solid to read things but he figured if this had been overlooked for years this might still be the best place to keep the note hidden.

:Where did you find this?:

:NEAR TINA AND ALEX. B+. 1500mL BLOOD COUNT LOWER THAN NORMAL:

"Oh maybe Ghostwriter is talking about the Blood transfusion Tina needs since she lost so much blood during the incident."

: Hey GW, when Tina got gashed, she lost a lot of blood. So they replace her blood with someone who also has B+ like her. You can have B+/-, A+/-, AB, or O type blood:

: OH! THAT MAKES SENSE. WILL TINA BE OK?:

: Yeah, don't you think she will be?:

: I see Tina.:

"What does he mean by he sees Tina?" cried Lenni.

Suddenly the Jamal residence's phone rings. Jamal races up the stairs and answers.

"Jenkins residence… Hey Alex? What! No way! We're coming." Jamal slammed the phone down, "Tina is going in and out of consciousness, and we have to hurry to the hospital!"

"Wait let me call my dad, he'll drive us to the hospital" cried Gaby. "He'll be here in no time, and it's not safe to go alone remember!"

:WHAT IS GOING ON?:

Ghostwriter began writing in the sky. Moments later Gaby's father arrived in the White van. They explained to Ghostwriter that Tina was not doing well, writing in rapid speed. It had come to their reassurance that perhaps Ghostwriter did not read the letter of Lilly and Lenard after all.

"Hi mi hija, everyone there are some carts of produce in the very back so try to be careful. We should be able to get there in 5 minutes so long as there is no traffic- hurry."

As all went aboard on the van, everyone became more perplexed.

"He can't hear and he can't talk- but he can read anything. Then how can he **see** Tina?" whispered Lenni.

"I'm not sure what Ghostwriter meant by that," Replied Rob, "but I have a feeling if Tina is dropping in and out of consciousness, she might be crossing into sporadic moments of GW's world. The world of the dead."

Gaby could feel the chills going down her spine. She was worried about what could be happening to her friend. As they all went into the hospital, they hurried walked to Tina's room finding Alex already waiting outside.

"Hey, Papa." Alex quickly went over to his father half teary. Mr. Fernandez gave Alex a half hug reassuring hat Tina would be fine.

"Listen I'm going to get us all some sodas. We don't know how long this will be. All of you stay up here," instructed Mr. Fernandez.

"How's she doing man?" asked Jamal kindly.

"I gave some blood. Tina is B+ and so am I; since we matched I thought it would help. Once the nurses refilled the empty blood bag with my donated blood, she went into shock, and then became unstable. Why do I keep hurting her?" asked Alex as he shrugged off a tear from coming down.

"Alex. You're not doing anything. You're helping her. This has nothing to do with you. You are the best brother Alex. How could you think to be a cause of any type of harm?" said Gaby as she placed an arm lovingly around her brother's back.

"Alex, what I need to tell you right now is very important man so calm down." Alex took a seat with the others on the couch. Jamal sat and leaned in close. "Ghostwriter saw Tina, Alex. Rob has this theory that we may be losing her, because Ghostwriter can see her."

"So Ghostwriter can see other ghosts? Well I guess that makes sense but he's never talked about seeing other ghosts before to us has he?" asked Alex.

"Well technically no, but if we're the only ones that can see him Alex, maybe in death he can only see us as well," stated Lenni as she felt chills going down her spine. Never thought she would ever have to use those words in a sentence.

"Tina is in major trouble I wish there was something we could do to help." Said Gaby.

"Me too Gaby. I don't want to lose Tina either. I love her."

The others looked at Alex in surprise. He never really sated what he felt so openly like that before.

"She asked me to be her boyfriend just moments after you left."

"Well….wow Alex. I'm really happy you and Tina are finally together," said Lenni as she patted his back.

"Don't worry man Tina will be ok, "said Rob.

"Yeah but this whole thing about GW being able to see her is freaking me out!" cried Alex as he buried his head in his hands. Everyone began to comfort Alex. The passing away of Tina was an incident that just couldn't be fathomed by any of them.

About an hour later, 5 nurses came out of Tina's room. The doctor approached Mr. Fernandez and the gang.

"She's doing well now. She's gained consciousness. You can go in and wait for her to wake up if you'd like."

"You kids go on ahead; I'll be with Tina's family in the cafeteria. They need to know she's ok now. I don't think Tina's mom could bear all of this which is why she had to stay away. I'll let her and her family know. You guys go on." And with that Mr. Fernandez went to Tina's family who were in the lower level cafeteria.

"Tina's family must be really upset guys," stated Gaby.

As they entered the room, Tina screamed. Alex rushed over to her bedside. Tina stood up in her bed, as Alex's arms came around her to calm her down.

"Oh my god! What just happened? Alex, Alex…oh my god…Alex," said Tina trembling as tears streamed down her face. Alex hugged Tina, that he sobs were muffled by being so close to his chest.

"Tina are you ok, we're all here." Said Jamal gently.

"Gaby are you here?" asked Tina as her free hand began reaching out into the air hoping that Gaby would grab hold. Her hopes were met.

"Yeah Tina I am here."

"Gaby- I had the same vision as you. Gaby, Gaby….it was horrific. I saw fires, I saw everything."

Tina didn't have to say anymore. Tina had gone in and out of the underworld and seen everything about Ghostwriter. Gaby looked at the others concerned. If Ghostwriter couldn't explain all this through his words and could only show this, there had to be a blockage between explaining his memories that in turn blocked him from remembering who he was. Tina's family came in, also entering Tony who was glaring at Alex. Immediately Alex let go of Tina, as he and the gang stepped aside for Tina's family to come through.

"Tina, you're crying. Are you ok?" asked Tina's mom.

"Yes where's Alex?"Asked Tina as her mom brushed her forehead back and forth gently, "I need him."

"What'd you do man?" said Tony as he came over to Alex in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing man, I was just being there for her!"

"Why she crying then? I told you not to mess with my sister!" Tony's whisper was increasing in volume.

"Dude I'm her boyfriend why would I do that to her?" exclaimed Alex as he pushed Tony ever so slightly away.

Everyone looked in shock. Tina's eyes wide open looking at Tony and Alex. Her parents and little sister in disbelief. It wasn't that Tina had just reached consciousness, but the fact that she and Alex were an item made the headlines of that moment.

"Tina? Is this true?" asked Tina's father

Tina nodded, as her father looked at Alex. He didn't glare nor smile or show any disdain. He remained neutral, telling Tina to rest and to take care of herself.

"I'm not leaving her. You go home if you want with the kids, but I cannot leave her here," said Tina's mother to her husband.

"No the children and I will stay with you and Tina. We're a family we need to all be together. Besides it's the summer and the children have no school," replied Tina's father.

"You heard man, family only," said Tony in another harsh whisper to Alex. Lenni glared back at Tony.

"You're being a real jerk," said Lenni under her breath.

Tony just looked on as the others left. In the waiting room Mr. Fernandez along with Mrs. Fernandez who assumingly just arrived met with the children.

"Hello everyone. How's Tina doing?" asked Gaby and Alex's mother.

"She's ok now. Can we go home? This is all just too much," said Gaby gripping her stomach, an action she does frequently when she's anxious.

"Yes let's all take you home."

**A Couple Hours later…**

"Yo Rob! Decided to stop by eh?"

Rob chuckled, "yeah it's been one crazy day double T." Rob filled Double T on everything Tina had gone through that day.

"Tina, the Vietnamese girl right? She's the one that just got shot."

"Yeah luckily it was just a gash but she lost a lot of blood."

"You know even the smallest of wounds can kill a man. Believe me I know. I've been there," said Double T as he took a sip of his coffee at the coffee table.

Rob took a seat next to him at the dining table, "Can I ask you something?"

"Wow sounds serious, sure ask away," replied Double T.

"Do you believe in Ghosts?"

"Yes. I like to call them spirits though, not really ghosts. I believe all the buddies I went to war with were my soldier brothers. Some of them died, but I believe they all still live inside my memories and watch over me like guardian spirits. See this tattoo here? When we were in Saigon, a village tattooist put this on my wrist. It says "brothers" in Vietnamese."

"Kind of your own group's emblem."

"Yup, and their still with me, in here" stated Double T as he pointed to his own heart.

Rob decided it was time to go to sleep and said his goodnights to Double T, Promising to wake up early the next day to visit the liberal arts high school he'd hope to attend in the Fall. As he tucked himself into bed taking off the bandana that was on the whole day he tried to go to sleep. He thought of all the events that had occurred. He wished well for Tina and for Alex. He admired Alex's strength and most of all his perseverance to take a stand to Tony. And then there was ghostwriter, quite possibly a relative of Jamal's but to everyone a guardian spirit like the soldier brother's of Double T. Ghostwriter could have been Lenard a musician with a romantic past and a mysterious life.

"And I thought stories like this were only in books," said Rob as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

SIDE NOTE: Ghostwriter may have been a musician (or maybe not…you'll just have to read to find out) but there is only one musician I can think of today- And that is Michael Jackson. I have never come across any other talent than he in the Music Industry- have you? Your Memorial was beautiful MJ- we miss you. Dedicating this chapter to the best musician of all time MJ- who through his songs encouraged me to believe, love, share, and follow my passion of writing and any other eccentric beliefs I have.

"_They say the sky is the limit and that to me is very true"- Michael Jackson_.

To everyone else thank you for all the kind reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

**Chapter 7.**

(1990's)

Jamal awoke in his bed, surprised he was able to get any sleep at all after what had happened to Tina. After the angst and worry that he might have lost a friend last night, it was hard to imagine that it even happened. In just high school, a teenager never thinks he or his friends would die at such a young age. It would be hard to imagine no Tina being on the theme. Jamal started shaking his head.

"I need to stop thinking about this. It's driving me insane."

Jamal went towards the computer slid on to the chair and began typing on the blank blue screen, hoping Ghostwriter would respond.

: How could you see Tina? Can you see me?: Jamal thought this was a little blunt but frankly the way things were going he couldn't help but have a million questions in his head.

: I DID SEE TINA. NO I CAN'T SEE YOU. I CANNOT SEE HER ANYMORE:

: Can you see other ghosts?:

: NO ONLY FIGURES IN CYBERSPACE AND WORDS:

Jamal nodded knowing this was in reference to the Max Mouse case, when Ghostwriter was able to catch the thief that started the false alarms at their middle school.

:Then how did you see Tina?:

: SHE CAME TO MY WORLD:

: As a word like the name "Tina" or as a person?:

:AS A PERSON:

He knew that Ghostwriter knew of objects. He was scared of dogs; he knew what they looked like so he had to know how people look obviously since he introduced himself to the many people on the team. Jamal swallowed hard wondering if he should ask what he was about to ask. With a big gulp he proceeded.

:How does Tina look like?:

:AN ANGEL:

: What color is her hair?:

:BLACK:

:So you can't read, you can't talk but you can see things:

: ONLY IF THEIR IN MY REALM OF SPACE AND TIME---LIMITLESS:

"Also known as dead," said Jamal out loud.

There was a knock on the door, "Hi Jamal its grandma can I come in?"

"Sure Grandma, "replied Jamal.

Grandma Cici walked in her postal uniform. She was ready to go to work but not without another talk to Jamal first. She looked a little serious more this morning that usual. Her hands were neatly placed on the sides of her pants.

"Jamal let's sit down, I want to talk to you."

As Jamal took a seat Grandma Cici continued. "I know what happened yesterday might have frightened you guys a lot. I want you to know that I got an update from Tina's family that the police are on the lookout for this gunman. With that being said Jamal, and I cannot stress this enough- don't you and your friends go on another crime hunt."

"We know grandma-"

"Promise me." Grandma Cici sounded serious this time, as both of her arms came around Jamal's shoulders into a tight steadfast grip. She wouldn't let go till her surely looked like he understood. He finally looked into her eyes and it said everything.

"You really won't stop will you?"

"No grandma I told you we will. "

"I just don't know sometimes Jamal. You're a good kid and you have great friends. I don't want anything to ever happen to either of you and your pals."

"Grandma, listen what's happening to Tina right now is terrible we're more focused on her than catching the guy who did this to her." Jamal felt squeamish for lying. Of course they were more concerned about Tina's condition but they were just as more zealous about finding the person who had done this to her as well.

"Grandma I want to ask you something that's a bit different than usual. It has nothing to do with Tina, but it's about our family."

"Sure sugar, I don't mind but I do have to go to work soon, got a schedule to keep after all."

"Grandma, can you tell me some things about your father?"

"Wow- I was not expecting that. Well Jamal, there's not much I really know. What I never told you was that he died when I was almost 1 years old."

"What! Why?"

"Well Mama always says that the war had gotten to him so. He was a soldier with World War II. I was born while he was in Japan. When he returned I think he was rattled and torn from the war. My mother said he looked really shaken and stirred because of the friends he lost."

"Wow. Didn't you say he played in a band?"

"Ha-ha yes he did. Apparently he use to play his trumpet so that I would fall asleep. It worked like a charm every time apparently. Some of his band mates went with him to the war, but when they returned only half of them made it, and he only kept in touch with one, Uncle Charles. My father use to call him Chuck. Chuck could play a lot of instruments, so whatever was necessary for a concert he would just pick up and play. For example if he wanted a guitar he would strum on that- need drums? He'd pick up the sticks and start beating away!! Oh, Uncle Chuck became more of a father figure to me as I grew up, especially since I lost my father so young. I only have one memory of my father from when I was one, and thank god it included him because that's the earliest memory I have. He put his trumpet aside and threw me in the air. "

"How did he die?" asked Jamal uncomfortably.

"Well when father returned from the war, he became really depressed. He apparently lost interest playing at the clubs, and he suffered from immense trauma. He had reoccurring nightmares and would shout out in the middle of the night. My mother was always there beside him. It came to a point where my mother would start heading to work, and father would stay home to look after me. He couldn't work anymore, and I think something about the war made him so sad that it just weakened his heart. He couldn't go long any longer. He apparently apologized to my mother everyday for being so sad."

"Wow. I'm sorry Grandma."

"See Jamal, since my father died, my mother only lived on about 6 more years. She had cancer. She moved to North Carolina when I was 5. My father's mother stayed back here in NYC. Till then Uncle Charles popped in every now and then to see what we needed while we stayed in New York. My mother needed to move to be where her parents were though. I think seeing my father's mother everyday reminded her of my father so much. Rumor has it my father was the spitting image of my paternal Grandmother. My North Carolinian grandparents taught me all the ways of good southern home cooking. When I was about 7 years old, I learned that my mom was very sick and died. When I was older I grew to know she had suffered from cancer and back then there were no medicines or cures like today for that. My grandma and grandpa said it was also from a weak heart. You see Jamal, my parents were like swans. They were boyfriend and girlfriend long before they married. They went to the same grade schools all through their life. When a swan dies, the other one soon dies after. I don't think my mom could go on anymore with the stress of the illness and the absence of her husband. You know us Grandma's Jamal we're something alright. My mother's mother took care of me till I got married."

"How did you meet Grandpa?"

"Well I had come up to New York for college and I met a New Yorker and here I was back to the place I was born, where my father had died."

"I miss Grandpa sometimes. "

"I too sugar. I'm sure you remember him so well."

"I do. I remember we lost him to the heart attack when I was in fourth grade."

"Yes. See we Jenkins have heart problems, and us Harps- well we have other heart problems associated to love. I really wanted to defy all that. I try to maintain an active lifestyle to combat heart disease and I try to remember that I lived a long life with my deceased husband. Though he died early I was luckier than my own mother, and I consider that such a blessing. I never took one day for granted with him."

"Did you ever here from Uncle Chuck or Charles I mean, ever again?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. Once we moved to North Carolina we lost all touch. I think seeing the people that were so close to my father upset my mother greatly. To be honest I don't even know if he is alive anymore. It would be nice to see him, to thank him for being there and for my mother and me. Well sugar I better go."

"Wait Grandma- Do you have anything of your mother left?"

"Actually, yes, I have a lot of memoirs left from her. You see my father's mother owned this house right after I believe the Canellan's moved out. During my mom's stay here when my father was alive some of her stuff remained here. The rest was in North Carolina but once I remarried and discovered this house was given to me by my mother's deceased mother in law, the three chests were sent over here containing her stuff from my mother's parents. Two of the chests were so big and the third was smaller. I couldn't bear to look through too many. I only opened the smaller one that had my father's trumpet inside."

"Where are the other two?"

"Well there was no room here sugar so I gave them to Casey's mom. Since she's your father's sister I felt it would be safe with her since she has a much bigger space than me."

"I would love to take a look at it one day."

"Well if you'd like I'm going to see Casey and her mother this weekend. You can come if you want with me."

"Thanks Grandma. I think that's something I would highly consider"

"Ok. Now listen your parents are still not back from that cruise so while I'm gone make sure you do your chores! Just because there's no adults here to supervise doesn't mean we don't know what you're up to." She said as she pinched Jamal's chin.

"Yes ma'am," said Jamal as he grinned ear to ear.

_Side note:_

_I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the beautiful comments you have been commenting on my story. I feel that things may be getting a little confusing. "THE FACTS CHAPTER" will be up shortly so that I can give you a solid re-cap- Anything for my avid readers. Hopefully this will provide some clarity. I hate it when I read a story and it goes from present to past and makes no sense and nothing to keep up with and since mine goes from present to past a lot that I want to make sure we're all on the same page. Take care you all! And keep reading! It's good for ya! (wink! wink!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 8**

**Well I thought before I just write another chapter to keep you kiddos going, I decided- Hey! Wait a minute! There's just too much stuff happening on here! There's a past and a present, -There's ghostwriter who can see dead people, and by dead people I mean Tina- who is Lilly? Who's Lenard- wait what Tina died- come again??- Right! Exactly….I know how you feel. **

**An author or writer gets carried away and you just can't fathom all the facts at the same time. (And maybe some of you can- if so that's great & a big accomplishment for me in the fact that I made sense to you) However with all this going on here's a little synopsis happening so far. **

**I'm Contributing Chapter 8 as a humble recap********I hope this helps.**

**JUST THE FACTS MA'AM, JUST THE FACTS.**

"Ok first"- If you haven't figured it already we're dealing with two times- the **late 1990's** and **1945 **

SO LET's REEEEEEEEEWIND!

1990's Major Plots:

**Ghostwriter finds lines of a poem in Jamal's basement. Ghostwriter expresses that they sound very familiar. Excited that this could be a clue to his past Jamal calls a rally. Everyone is deeply interested to explore Ghostwriter's possible identity except for Gaby.**

**Rob has moved back from Australia living with Double T. As a veteran Double T gets issues of old articles related to soldiers- Rob finds this poem published in one of the books and shares it with the them. Whoever wrote the lines of the poem could very well have been a veteran.** (Refer to chapter 2 for proof/sample: "I saw some photos and poetry of soldiers. Then I saw this poem entitled "Heartbeat". It's the same poem that Jamal found in his basement; only this one is in better condition printed in the Archival newspaper of U.S. Veterans but has no author listed either. My father gets this issue too sometimes, but I haven't seen one since we've been in Australia. Do you think Ghostwriter could be a veteran of some war?"—ROB BAKER.)

**Gaby admits to Tina that during some phenomenon with Ghostwriter similar to a hug she saw a vision of what she thinks could have been Ghostwriter's past. Some images were very dark thus she's afraid that making Ghostwriter remember his past could have a negative effect on him as well.**

**Tina & Alex- It's apparent to the whole team that Alex and Tina have had a special affection since the team was formed. In the midst of the mystery, Tina finally having the courage, and breaking her shy outer shell to profess her true feelings for Alex but it goes awry. Distraught and completely back to being introverted, Tina leaves Alex at the bodega only to be shot by a Gunman during of all times the afternoon. She is rushed to the hospital and Alex blames himself for Tina's accident.**

**Tony and Lenni have some strong attraction but nothing too serious. Tony professes to Lenni that he resents Alex, trying to figure out someone to blame for Tina's misfortune. He storms into the Bodega to confront Alex for god knows what reason. The two reconcile. Ghostwriter leads Lenni, Alex and Gaby to the location of the alley where the shooting occurred to find a playing card with the 6 of hearts.**

**The parents are stressing more than ever for the gang to refrain from solving the case of Tina's shooter for the fear that they too might end up in a hospital like Tina.**

**Gaby finds out from a brief visit from Catherine Canellan that Frank and her use to go to a Jazz club, and the lines of what the gang thought were part of a poem are really lyrics to a song called HEARTBEAT. Catherine finds the lyrics of HEARTBEAT very clear and vivid in her memory. The team decides to disregard Frank as being Ghostwriter, and is no longer considered a possible identity. ******** (But of course with any case one may never know!)**

**Gaby shares her vision to all the members, presuming that Ghostwriter could be an African American and a musician since she saw a trumpet in her vision. She doesn't understand how the explosions she saw in the vision fit into the puzzle.**

**Tina awakes to find the team there. Tina has not been shot but suffers from a gash which caused her to lose large amounts of blood. Tina reveals that while she couldn't see the face of the gunman she saw a tattoo of a blue music note with a knife stabbed through it with blood spewing out and to the right of it a roman numeral 2 (II). **

**Tina explains to Alex why she came that night to the Bodega. The two express their passionate feelings and decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Jamal and the gang come home immediately after the hospital finding Grandma Cici. Casey's mother is doing better. The gang search through and find a letter in Jamal's great grandfather's trumpet case that was written in 1945. A photo is found of Lilly and Lenard, Jamal's grandmother's parents.**

**The team realizes that the year 1945 add up to World War II- The writer of the HEARTBEAT song was a veteran, thus Lenard could very well be Ghostwriter since he was also a musician, as a trumpet was vividly seen in Gaby's vision. The explosions she saw may symbolize wartime. Though the note implies leaving the photo in Lilly's care we don't know for sure at that time if Lenard was off to war or not.**

**Ghostwriter sees Tina. This tells the team that while Ghostwriter can't hear and talk to them from their realm, he can see the deceased. Alex calls right then to inform the team that Tina has lost consciousness, thus in and out of death, and in and out from the real world, to Ghostwriter's world. The team concludes that Ghostwriter can only see them in death, which is why he probably only contacts them in the real world. Later Jamal concludes that Ghostwriter did really see Tina but only for a brief moment as Tina does regain consciousness when they all rush to the hospital. Tina is thus alive and back to the real world.**

**Alex gave more blood to Tina, in the midst of the transfusion Tina went in and out of consciousness. Alex is again taunted by Tony for "messing with his sister." However it is Alex who puts his arms around her as Tina wakes up. The team has not questioned her yet whether she saw Ghostwriter since Ghostwriter saw her, as Tina is too weak to question at this time.**

**Rob and Double T talk about the belief of Ghosts but Double T titles ghosts as guardian spirits. He shares his tattoo with Rob saying that his guardian spirits are the soldier brothers he fought with in Vietnam who died of tragic war events.**

**Jamal talks to Grandma Cici about her parents Lilly and Lenard. He learns that in fact Great Grandfather Lenard did fight in World War II. The gang's hunches on Lenard being a soldier are confirmed. Jamal also found out that after Great Grandma Lilly dies, her things were sent to Grandma Cici in three trunks. Two were too big so they were sent to Casey's mother's house for storage while Grandma kept the smaller one in their basement. The smaller one had the trumpet Lenard use to play.**

Major Plots of 1945

Lenard Harp played the trumpet with his band members. We know that of all 6 of his band mates he was close to Charles (CHUCK). All the band members enlisted in fighting for World War II.

Lenard and Lilly wed in November of 1944. On the night of their wedding they spend together in the Carolina home of Lilly's. In the morning Lenard leaves with his band mates to Japan to fight for the U.S.

Lilly a month later finding she is pregnant rushes back to New York to stay with Lenard's mother while he is fighting. The two write to each other often. Though Rob, Jamal, Lenni, and Gaby find a note from Lenard to Lilly, they have not read the letters that Lilly and Lenard have written to each other during the war.

Lenard's favorite book is Alice in Wonderland. After he returns from war it seems that Lenard exhibited symptoms of PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) and as a result from the angst of the war dies nearly after his first daughter is born, Cecelia AKA Grandma Cici. Lilly moves to NC to stay with her parents and dies 6 years after Lenard from Cancer. Cici is supported by her maternal grandparents till marriage. In a will of Late Lenard's mother she is bestowed the house of the Harp family in Brooklyn where she and her family have resided ever since.

Uncle Charles or Chuck is an unknown character in the story though we know he was good friends with Lenard and Lilly. He's seen as another father figure for the Harp family. Once the family moves to NC they never hear from nor contact Chuck again. We think he may be an important character as GW's identity is still uncertain.

The two major crimes the team is trying to solve:

Who shot Tina?

Who is Ghostwriter?

I hope that this clarifies things for you. Keep Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**CHAPTER 9:**

Later in the afternoon the rest of the gang came to Jamal's. Jamal had just gotten off the phone with his father who insisted that Jamal and his friends not interfere with the case of the gunman and Tina. Though Jamal reassured him that everything is ok, to enjoy their vacation and not worry about him, Jamal knew deep inside that this was going to get deeper. They had to solve this mystery, and this passion couldn't be undone. The whole team was united on this front. To pacify his father Jamal stated that he should be thankful that Casey's mother was doing immensely better so that Grandma Cici could have an eye on him. "Even though you think I am still untrustworthy….I'm in high school day, don't worry, I'll be fine, have fun on the cruise and give a kiss to mom for me."

"Your parents having fun?" asked Alex.

"Yeah just worried I'll be getting into crime fighting cases."

"So did you have a chance to talk to your grandmother yet?" asked Gaby.

"Yeah. Lenard was a soldier. He fought in World War II. I think the note we found was given to Lilly maybe before he left for Japan. But I found out some more stuff too. Get this! Lenard was in a band, they played in jazz clubs all the time in Brooklyn. I'm sure Frank and Catherine heard them at some of the clubs they visited. There were 6 of them, and all of them went to Japan for war. His closest friend Uncle Charles, also known as Chuck was there for my grandmother's mother. My grandmother said Lenard died when she was only 1 years old."

"Wow," sighed Lenni, "I know how that feels like. I lost my mom pretty young too. And it seemed like Lilly and Lenard were so in love. Did he have a sickness of some sort?"

"I asked my grandma that. Great Grandpa Lenard died a year later after the war. I think he suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I did some research on it and while it can be very discomforting in life to go through with anxieties and depression, people can typically live a normal life. But it wasn't acute, it was chronic this one got to him so bad at times that he died. 6 years later Great Grandma Lilly died. I think she felt too alone to go on, and like you said Lenni, she was so in love with Lenard." Lenni nodded as Jamal said that to her and she could only picture how terrible life had to be for her father from the instant her mom passed on.

"You know I have read about PTSD in intro psychology class, but I never thought this disorder was strong enough to cause death," replied Alex perplexedly.

"So Alex how is Tina doing? Any word?" asked Rob.

"Well considering she was medically labeled dead for a split second yesterday, she's being hospitalized la little longer. They're doing more tests on her to make sure she's not anemic or anything. I think she should be home by the end of the week." Replied Alex.

"You know it's a shame we can't ask Ghostwriter 'hey do Lilly or Lenard' ring a bell?" said Rob.

"Yeah- case solved after that, but we don't know what kind of turmoil that would put Ghostwriter in. Remember when we all fought and the team became separated? Ghostwriter became so weak. There's something about us working together that gives him his strength," replied Gaby.

"Yeah I wonder what that is. It's like we all have this major reason to be together. But then there are those that know of Ghostwriter too who aren't with us all the time. Like Jamal, your friends from England?" stated Lenni.

"Yeah there's something about the six of us," said Jamal as he rubbed his chin.

"Well don't forget Casey and Hector as well," pointed out Alex.

"Well, I'll try to find more out when I go to Casey's this weekend," stated Jamal.

"In the meantime we should really try to catch Tina's perpetrator," said Lenni.

The phone rang. As Jamal answered he realized that is was Alex's dad. The good news was that Tina had just been released. The bad news, Alex and Gaby had to back to the Bodega this instant. As Gaby and Alex reluctantly said their goodbyes, they headed to the bodega. The rest of the team decided to sepeerate. Jamal had to get ready for Detroit. Rob would have his high school visit and interview soon, while Lenni was working on another song. Whether it would hit the charts this time or not, she didn't know. She didn't know where her life was going. She was very confused as Tony made things even more complicated. Now she knew how Alex felt.

As Alex and Gaby reached home they noticed a familiar van parked outside their house.

"Tina!" cried Alex as he ran over. Tina was in the back seat all smiles, her one arm still in a cast.

"Is this why papa called? To tell us you were here?" asked Gaby gleefully.

"Not exactly." Tina looked down afraid to look at Alex in the eye, "my dad is a little upset Alex. He doesn't want me to have a serious boyfriend right now."

Alex looked on. Not another obstacle, he thought to himself. "What did you tell your Dad?" asked Alex.

"There you are Alex," said his father as he came up to him with Tina's dad.

"Tina's dad and I have been talking. You both are kind of young Alex. You know what I'm getting at."

Before Alex could even respond Tina's father interjected, "Tina is just now starting to recover Alex. You're a great friend. Remain her friend. That's what she needs now more than ever. "

Alex looked at Tina, then his father, and finally Gaby. Not feeling like response would be given he head to his bedroom. Gaby chased after, while Tina looked on through the car window. Minutes later Tina and her father ventured forth to home in their van, while Mr. Fernandez went into the store.

Alex came out of his room with a basketball.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaby.

"I need to go shoot some hoops."

"Why? Now?"

"I need to get my mind off of something's."

Gaby placed her hand on his shoulder, "you can tell me Alex. What's wrong? Is it that Tina's father doesn't want you guys dating?"

"No. To me she is still my girlfriend, and I can tell in her eyes I am her boyfriend still, according to her. My problem is, I don't know now if I want this." Said Alex as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean? We all know how much you care about Tina,"

"Yeah but do I really deserve to be tested like this all the time? When has she ever met me half way? She didn't even stand up to her father about me. I was there, I was waiting for someone to-"

"Someone to do what Alex?" as Gaby questioned his sudden pause.

"Us guys Gaby, we need to be rescued too. I can't go on giving blood, waiting around, feeling unappreciated, feeling unwanted. It's hard for me too. Do I deserve someone like that? When I know I've been nothing but a caring person?"

"I understand that this is all making you feel a little lonely."

"I feel guilty having to even say that after she's been shot, gone through hell, and well you know."

"Yeah I know. I don't think you should feel guilty Alex."

"You don't?"

"No. It takes two. I might be younger than you and you may think I know nothing of love, but if there's anything I do understand it is that it has to be a two way street."

"Yeah and right now it doesn't feel like that."

"Go and shoot some hoops. I think it will help."

Alex started to get up to the door, "you know Gab. You're really growing up. I don't think we've ever had a real talk like this before."

"You're welcome; I'm always there for you Alex."

As Alex left Gaby fiddled through her drawer finding the six of hearts still placed where she had left it.

Lenni came home to her father and Sally making dinner. Sally had been spending more and more time with Lenni and her father now. She already had a copy of the apartment key and had driven Lenni a number of times to the recording studio when Max' band went on rehearsing late.

"Hey Lenni, look what I'm doing! I'm actually cooking a whole roasted chicken in the oven and hopefully- it won't burn to a crisp this time!" cried Sally proudly as she opened the oven door and began basting the chicken.

"Hey Bips how are all your friends doing?" said Max as he embraced Lenni.

"They're fine. We found out some really cool things about Jamal's great grand parents. His great grandfather Lenard Harp, he played the trumpet dad. I took a good look at the instrument that was still saved in the basement. You would've loved it!"

"Wow that's really cool Bips," said Max as he came behind Sally and gave her hug. The two adults now facing Lenni listened on a Lenni continued.

"Yeah. Apparently Lenard and his wife Lilly were really in love. He wrote songs just for her dad, kind of what you did for mom."

Lenni knew this would elect an awkward moment. She tested the reaction of Sally and Max. As usual Sally chose to ignore the comment and went on smiling, holding on to Max tighter.

"Yeah I use to do that," said Max as he smiled.

"That's really sweet," said Sally.

Lenni rolled her eyes, "so what's for dinner?"

"Chicken and a pasta primavera!" cried Sally as she clapped her hands and raced to the stove to check on the pot of boiling water for the pasta.

"Oh by the way Lenni, this arrived for you in the mail," said Max as he handed her a pink sealed envelope.

"Thanks dad," said Lenni as she raced to her bedroom to open the letter.

_Dear Lenni,_

_I know I have been a little difficult lately. I've been going through so many things. Guilt for not being there for Tina when she needed it most, upset for seeing my sister in pain, and remorse for taking it all out on Alex. If you forgive me meet me in the community playground at 6pm today. I have something to show you._

_Best,_

Tony.

Lenni looked on to the piece of letter. There was no "love" written in the ending, but "best" instead. What were they exactly? Were they just good friends that happened to have a musical passion in common? Or were they something more? She folded the letter and looked at the clock. It was about a half an hour to 6. She decided to head out quickly now and be back in an hour for the hard dinner Sally had created, yet again for her father and her. She was beginning to think that this may become a daily routine, and that scared Lenni to the core. While there weren't many memories of her mother the ones that she did have were of her father and her being the perfect magical couple. Lenni always wanted the same thing for herself as well, a love like the one that her parents had. She noticed that her father was getting a second chance of that once again. She knew deep down she wanted her father to be happy, but with another woman- that was something she just didn't know if she could handle.

"Dad could I go to the playground really quick? I need to have some space to get my thoughts on to paper, you know for song writing and stuff."

"Bips I don't know. Tina was shot around this time. I rather you not."

"Dad please," whined Lenni.

"Max let her go. The community park is not too far away. Lenni is responsible," stated Sally.

"I know but Tina is responsible too," replied Max.

"Please dad, it will only be for a half an hour tops," begged Lenni.

With her father's consent she raced down the stairs of her apartment and headed towards the playground with the letter in her hand. She found tony holding another guitar seated at the edge of the fountain's basin. Usually Lenni noticed that he would only play on his electric guitar. She had never even seen this one before.

"Tony?"

Tony strummed on his guitar and sang to Lenni. A song about love, about them, and about what would they could be. Lenni sat in front of him cross legged on the grass smiling as he played her his song.

"Lenni Frazier, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Tony as he strummed the last few chords on his guitar.

"You're Serious?" asked Lenni all smiles.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner-"

Lenni rushed towards him with a big hug that almost sent Tony flying back into the fountain.

"I guess that means a yes" said Tony.

The next day Jamal ventured out to Detroit with his grandmother. He would be staying there 1-2 weeks depending on his stance on finding any clues from the other two trunks. Rob visited the high school of his choice and passed the interview with flying colors. Come in two months, Rob would be starting as a sophomore as Liberal Arts student in the fall. About a week had gone since Jamal left and with no word from him the team kept waiting to hear answers.

Gaby would frequently work in her store, read, and playing scrabble against ghostwriter to make the time pass by faster. She knew it would be inevitable that one day Ghostwriter would have to leave. After they find out what happened to him, he would be at peace and move on to the other world. Tina resting at home spent her time with her little sister since she stayed home from summer school. Tina's parents were working hard at the Taylor shop. Word had come around that Tony and Lenni were an item. Tina couldn't help but feel how unfair it was that Tony could be with Lenni but she couldn't be with Alex. She was sure her parents didn't know about Tony and Lenni either. Here she was being honest and open with her parents, but the whole thing blew up in her face anyways.

Being Vietnamese and on top of that a girl, already came with a lot of challenges. While Alex thought the whole time he was alienated by Tina in the confrontation from both their fathers at the bodega, was all false. What caused her father to stop by the bodega was the fact that her father asked if it was true her and Alex had serious feelings towards one another. When she stated yes, the route they took to home, changed to the bodega. Tina's father was steadfast on changing this. Tina pleaded and begged her father calmly that she could be trusted, that Alex was nice, and that they were responsible. However Tina's father remained quiet and determined to put an end to it. Alone there she was now on A Wednesday morning watching TV, her little sister still sleeping.

Tina's mother had come in at noon for a lunch break and to check on Tina.

"Tina are you ok? Are you feeling light headed or anything?"

"No mother, I'm fine," she said looking down. Her sister was at the table finishing up her soup.

"Linda go to the bedroom and play. I need to speak to Tina."

Tina's little sister took her dolls to her room.

"You woke up again last night. Another nightmare?" asked her mom as she came to the couch and sat next to Tina.

"Yes," replied Tina reluctantly.

"Tina I wanted to give you this. It's from your Doctor, Dr. Rich. He said if you need help not hesitate to take this into consideration."

Tina's mother handed her a business card. It read:

Dr. Paris Donom

Group Counselor LPC, PhD

4321 Maddox Heights

Fort Greene, New York 2134

Room 33

"You want me to seek counseling?" asked Tina.

"Yes"

"Mother, I don't need a counselor, I need-"

Tina's mother's eyes looked back at her kindly and openly. Tina knew if she had to say what she had to say it was now or never.

"Mother, I have been always honest with you. I really like Alex. Why is it wrong for me to tell you and Dad that I need him?"

"Tina," said her mom affirmatively yet gently.

"Alex is a nice boy. We just want you to be friends with him. You're still young you have time to grow up."

"So I can hang out with him?"

"Yes of course! However we prefer that you go in groups not alone. A respectable girl cannot be seen like that in public with another boy."

"But when will you let me just have it be me and him? When I am in high school?"

"We'll think about it when the time comes. Any wouldn't you want to marry a respectable Vietnamese boy?"

"But MOM! I'm American!" Tina exclaimed. She had used the word Mom now instead of Mother. It was clear to her mother that though it can be said Tina was as honest as an honest could be; there were some things Tina would have to understand.

"We have been pretty liberal with you so far Tina. Understand what I am saying too. For now just friends."

"And later?"

"Later…if you want to marry someone, and they don't happen to be Vietnamese, that's ok. I just asked you to make sure it's what you wanted. It might be hard on your father to understand first but we want you to be happy and we love you. We thank God everyday that you are alive and well. But for now, concentrate on being a kid, on being a teenager. Trust me Tina, you never get those years back again, and when you're my age, you'll wish you had."

"Well it's nice to know that you'll still let Alex be my friend."

"Of course Tina, we know you're responsible. Alex is a good person. We want you to have good friends, but we want you to understand that you won't get this moment back in your life. Live up to your right of being a child."

"But mom," said Tina. Her lips began to quiver and she couldn't go on to talk any longer. How could she tell her mom how unfair it was that Tuan (Tony) and Lenni were going out. How much she loved Alex, and how it wasn't fair that while her brother kept his relationship a secret she was suppose to not have one at all even though she tried to be open about it.

The tears rushed down her face and Tina's mother embraced Tina, her hand patting her daughter's head calming her down. Her mother knew this was the right thing to do, but Tina felt as if the whole world was crashing down on her.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

_**Chapter9- Rally R**_

Rob looked at his blank screen. Double T had been working longer at the Brooklyn Sun, and with him not around and the gang being a little on their own waiting for Jamal to return with some news, he had found more time to write. Rob began tapping his fingers on the desk. What was there to write about? He gave a small sigh looking at his watch. It was 5:30 in the evening, around the same time Tina was said to have been attacked. He wondered how she was doing and looked on to a group photo he had framed near his bed. It was "Lenni the wise and her friends of five," a group photo taken when they won the Hood Man Contest. Rob slowly picked up the frame and stared into the picture of his friends.

Everyone was growing up. They were all around 13-15 years old now. Though it wasn't necessary that "old", Rob began to wonder how they could have all gone through so much. He knew now that Lenni and Tony, or Tuan as Tina calls him were going out. How it slipped through his fingers he never knew. He always seemed to have an affinity towards Lenni, that seemed more than just friendship, but he was afraid to express it. Rob was never the shy type- he was always quiet, knowing that the places they would go to would only be temporary till he had to pack up and move again. So he never made an effort to establish such intimate relationships, like friends or even girl friends. Through all of Robs travel's there was always a girl or a friend that stuck out to him the most. However no one compared to the personality of Jamal. He was the first person to ever make the initiative to hear him out and encourage him to make friends with the team, especially after Ghostwriter had show himself to Rob.

And then there was Lenni. He didn't realize it then, but on most of the cases when the team split up he would be running around the city with just Lenni the most. She had seemed to always gently push him closer to the group. A jester he could never forget and was thankful of. Though he was unaware of how him and Lenni would frequently hang out and separate from the group during missions, he quietly chuckled to himself how he use to tease Alex and Tina for splitting up all the time when there he was always gallivanting around with Lenni on the cases. If Tuan was what she really wanted, then he was happy for Lenni.

All of a sudden a flash appeared on the screen. Rob smiled- finally there would be something to type about.

: HI ROB:

: Hi Ghostwriter, sorry there isn't much of a case yet:

: WE NEED TO HELP TINA:

:Well we also need to help you find out who you are:

: NO TINA FIRST. HAVE YOU TRIED TO CATCH THE PERSON WHO ATTACKED TINA?:

: No not really. We know two clues only. That he had a blue music note tattooed on the back of his hand that was stabbed with a knife:

Rob realized just then, that Ghostwriter couldn't see pictures- so he kept on typing.

: But he had the Roman Number II tattooed on the back of his hand:

: I HATE NEEDLES:

Rob laughed.

:Me too:

: THE II SOUNDS FAMILIAR:

Rob looked at the blank screen puzzled to what he meant by that. God forbid Rob had to be present when Ghostwriter had a memory. Why couldn't it have been Jamal or Alex?

:What do you mean?: Types Rob reluctantly.

Rob was unsure on what news Ghostwriter was about to tell him. His palms became a little sweaty, so he ran around the corner to the kitchen to get bottled water from the fridge. When he returned, he saw the words typed on his computer.

:TWEEDLE DUM & TWEEDLE DEE:

"What does that mean?" said Rob out loud.

: Where did you find these words?:

:NO WHERE. FOR SOME REASON- I REMEMBER SOMETHING:

Rob didn't know what to type next. He thought to himself perhaps it came from the Adventures of Alice book that Jamal had found in his basement.

: Maybe you remember it from the book that we found that poem in?:

:MAYBE:

: Ghostwriter can I ask you something?:

:YES ROB. OF COURSE!:

: Why did you choose me to be a part of the team?:

: I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU. YOUR HEART CHOSE ME.:

Rob smiled at the screen. It was great to have friends as caring as Ghostwriter even though they couldn't see, hear, or touch him.

: I'm happy to have a friend like you:

: SAME HERE. HOW WAS THE SCHOOL VISIT?:

: Great I got in. The one good thing that has happened since Tina's accident:

: NO MANY GOOD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED, HAVE THEY NOT?:

:Like what?:

:THE LOVE OF ALEX AND TINA HAS BLOOMED:

: You can tell all of that?:

:YES. I CAN FEEL THE EMOTIONS FROM ALL OF YOUR HEARTS, I THINK I FEEL SOMETHING COMING FROM YOU TOO:

Rob swallowed hard. Gulping he hoped that Ghostwriter wouldn't tell anyone.

:Please don't tell Lenni:

:I WON'T. BUT WILL YOU TELL LENNI?:

: No because I'm not sure myself about how I am feeing:

: WHAT YOU'RE FEELING IS TRUE AND PURE EMOTION. TIME WILL TAKE ITS COURSE:

:Maybe, but for now, I guess I have to let time tell me what will happen:

:TIME ALWAYS TELLS THE WHOLE STORY- IT'S INEVITABLE:

The next day Rob met up with Alex, Gaby and Lenni for a movie. Afterwards they came back to Lenni's. It seemed like the hottest day in the summer. Lenni handed them all ice lemonades, and checked her phone messages.

"Hi Lenni, its Tuan. I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a bite to eat tonight. The Leaping dogs will be practicing till 5pm- want to meet around 6ish? Call me I'm at Doug's place practicing."

The message left Rob a ringing in his ears.

"Well we better go. Looks like you need to get ready since it's a quarter to 5," said Gaby as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah. Hey Lenni, would you mind asking how Tina is for me? I've been calling but she never returns my phone calls," asked Alex.

"Sure thing Alex," said Lenni thoughtfully. "You must be really missing her huh?"

"You have no idea. I know she's ok, but I never know what she's up to. I don't know why she is afraid to talk to me."

Lenni reassured Alex that she would let him know of any news. As Alex and Gaby left towards the Bodega, Rob picked up his book bag.

"So you and Tony. An item?" asked Rob thoughtfully, without looking directly at Lenni.

"Yeah. We have a lot in common. Music- "

"Yeah you do. He seems like a really nice guy," said Rob.

"He is," said Lenni as she smiled and put the empty glasses in the sink.

Rob sat down at the breakfast table as Lenni washed the glasses.

" But you know," started Lenni, " I feel a little guilty. I mean Tony hasn't really told his parents about us. Tina and Alex like each other a lot, but her father forbade them from going out."

"Yeah I heard. You think maybe Tina and Alex could've been together if they just did better in keeping under wraps?" asked Rob.

"Well maybe. That could've saved them both a lot of trouble, but you know how honest Tina is. I feel like, Tony would be ashamed of introducing me to his family as a girlfriend. At least at this time."

" No guy should ever be ashamed of you Lenni," stated Rob.

"I know that. I think it's just hard for Tony. He's already dealing with the fact that he's a musician and his family didn't take to kindly to that at first. Now they compromised that. Having a girlfriend though, that could take a while. Maybe he just needs time."

"That's true. Cultural values, beliefs, they all play a part in the equation," said Rob as Lenni nodded.

"Yeah plus, he's a great guitarist. We're just really sync. I know you weren't here Rob, but we played for the Hurston Prom together, and we just really clicked since then, I've always been crushing on Tony. But you know he's so much older. He just graduated this year and he's taking a year off before going to college."

"Yeah I heard about the prom. Why is he taking a year off though?" asked Rob.

"I think he just wants a break in school and devote more time for his music really," said Lenni as she took off her dish gloves.

"Well I think that's awesome, I hope you guys are really happy together," said Rob looking into Lenni's eyes smiling.

"Well I better go you have a hot date tonight, catch you around,and "started Rob," Oh by the way! I got another memory from Ghostwriter," continued Rob.

"What was it?" asked Lenni as she raced to casebook to write down the clues.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," replied Rob with a smirk.

"Come again?" stated Lenni, as she paused her pen from writing in the casebook.

Rob laughed, " I know it how it sounds, but GW said it sounds familiar but when I mentioned the Roman numeral II he said that the tattoo of that reminded him of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I asked whether it was his memory from finding it in the Alice book that he found in the poem, I mean the song in but he wasn't exactly sure."

"Okay well, I guess I'll write it down anyway. Thanks Rob."

"Well I better go you need to get ready and everything after all- where's he taking you?" asked Rob.

"Uh I don't know probably some burgers or something- the usual."

" Well if you can twist his arm try Noizza- it's an Italian place. Really nice and strictly candle lit in the arena for evenings during dinner. My parents and I use to go there."

"Sounds romantic, I'll give it a shot," said Lenni.

"Ok well bye," said Rob.

"Bye ," said Lenni as she shut the door. For some reason the conversation felt awkward but sweet at the same time. She wasn't use to getting advice like that from Rob. Lenni began to get ready. Combing her hair in the mirror she noticed a purple and white bandana on the corner of her dresser. She picked it up smiling, as she remembered all the bandanas that Rob would wear. She folded it and intact the ends forming a headband for herself with the bandana.

"Cute," she said out loud.

Rob turned the corner finding non other than Tony. Guitar case in one hand he comes up to Rob and shakes his hand.

"How's it going Rob?"

"Great. I uhhh take it you're coming by to pick up Lenni?"

"Yeah man how'd you know?" asked Tony.

"Well we all came to her place after seeing a movie. How's Tina doing by the way?"

"She's great. She's been going to some group counseling classes. I think that 's really helping her out the most. She has some nightmares and anxieties about walking to and from home by herself, so I usually drop her off and pick her up from the sessions."

"Well you know the gang and I, one of us are always happy to help out with that as well-"

"Thanks man, but I rather do this. You know, I just don't want one specific friend there to always help her out if you know what I'm saying," replied Tony as he placed his free hand in his pocket.

"Well I better go on, Lenni's expecting me," finished Tony.

"Right," said Rob, "but you know Tina needs her friends too."

Tony turned.

" Just like you have Lenni, everyone always needs that special someone."

"Man you don't get it, Alex kind of screwed up that end of the deal," replied Tony his mouth clenching.

Rob didn't back down, " how did he screw up? He was there for her at the hospital man. He's always been the sweetest to her. You know what's screwed up? Tina and Alex were open about their relationship when Tina was in and out of consciousness. Everyone could tell that something was going on between them, because we could all feel their emotions. Their hearts were pouring out and you stopped it! Did you even tell your parents about Lenni? Were you open about you two?!"

Tony, surprised at Rob's passionate speech of Alex and Tina's professing love left him completely dumbfounded. "Rob man, it's different. We're Vietnamese we have expectations to live up to-"

"I get that alright," stated Rob as he walked closer to Tony, "but you need to be honest to Lenni."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about taking a year off from beginning college. What do you have up your sleeve?" asked Rob.

"What are you- What are you getting at Baker?"

"You tell me."

"That's none of your business ok- besides you just came back. You don't know what's been going on between me and her."

"You're right. Well then, I apologize Tony. Give my regards to Tina alright?" asked Rob as he shook Tony's hand.

"Its cool man," replied Tony puzzled, "take care."

If only Tony knew what was going on inside Rob after he left Lenni and the gang. The conversation between him and Tony left a bad taste in his mouth. He saw the Bodega open and decided to walk in.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, Gaby or Alex home?"

"Yes Rob, Alex is in his room, " replied Alex's mom.

"Thanks," replied Rob as he escorted himself onwards to the back.

Alex was reading on his bed.

"Hey Rob what's up? I thought you went home after us?"

"Not really man," said Rob as he sat his book bag down. Rob grabbed a spare chair and sat down across Alex.

"Gaby around?"

"No she went to go see Tina. I didn't feel like going," replied Alex.

"Well I hope I didn't make your chances of ever seeing Tina again slimmer."

"What do you mean?"

"I crossed paths with Tony. We kind of got into a heated debate. You're my friend Alex, had to defend you. I just feel like it's a little unfair that Tony gets to hang out with Lenni but you can't with Tina. When I told him how much you and Tina meant to each other he just got in big brother mode and began to shrug off everything I said to him. I'm sorry, I just got a little mad."

Alex set his book down. "It's ok Rob. Tony he's just looking out for Tina. I can understand that I mean I'm a big brother too. I don't think what you did made a difference for the better or the worse for me and Tina anyway."

"Well I might have also ruined it for Lenni."

"What? Ok man, now what are you talking about?"

" I just think Lenni deserves better. He didn't really say why he took a year off from beginning college, he hasn't even told Lenni to his parents even though Tina did."

"It's the culture man, their just looking out for their daughter. And even if it's not a culture thing it just might be their family looking out for Tina. You know Tony and Tina's family is their pretty liberal, but they have those values. Even my mom wants me to settle down with someone from the similar ethnic background one day. But in the end every mom wants to see their children happy."

" I know. I just, I think … I just got mad because I thought Tony was being hypocritical."

"Well he is that's for sure. But as long as Lenni is happy that's all that matters- right Rob?"

"Right." Rob began to tell Alex about the Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee clue that Ghostwriter professed to him yesterday. With that Rob vacated out of the bodega book bag on one arm heading home. Alex saw himself in Rob. He knew what was happening to Rob. He recognized the same emotions and actions he was feeling when he first knew that he cared about someone special. Tina. Rob was falling for Lenni. Unexpected? Perhaps, but Rob was known to always be the sensitive quiet type. They never knew exactly what was going through Rob's mind at times. But this one was blatantly clear, and for Alex that meant he wasn't alone in feeling this way. Someone else was going through all the internal heart wrenching escapades like him.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

_**Chapter 11- RALLY T**_

Tina looked at her watch.

"Right on time" she said out loud as she clutched the purse under her arm. Her mother waved at her from the car and sped away leaving Tina in front of 4321 Maddox Heights. She was there to see Dr. Donom, for her first group session.

As Tina walked into the designated room, she found young adults and adults of all ages confined in that small space. There was a table of muffins, coffee, juices and water. Everyone looked like they were preoccupied with trying to make conversation. Tina just wanted to be alone. She hated having to talk in front of everyone, like the acting class she had taken with Hector. At the end of the acting class she was much more forward and ample to participate. She was hoping the same would happen here. She scanned across the room. An African American man, old with a cane in one hand approached Tina.

"First day?" asked the man.

Tina nodded. The man took out his hand to shake Tina's. He was wearing gloves but the finders of the gloves were cut exposing his old, bark like fingers. Tina couldn't help but stare at the fingers.

"Sorry I know their hard to not to notice aren't they?"

"I'm sorry," said Tina apologizing as she looked away embarrassed that she had made it so obvious.

"Arthritis. It's been 13 years now. Use to do a lot with these fingers. Now even writing can be a hassle. The name is Charley. And you are?"

"I'm Tina, Tina Nguyen. Pleased to meet you."

Charley smiled back, "well Tina can I escort you to your chair. You can sit next to me if you like?"

Tina grabbed his arm formally and sat next to her new found yet old friend.

"How long have you been at this group?" asked Tina?

"Well I'm an old timer. I'm probably the longest client this center has ever had. I've been through three group counselors, but I have to say Dr. Donom is the nicest, and might I add the prettiest I have ever had here!"

Tina giggled. It was nice to have someone as comforting as Charley to be with her during these group sessions. She couldn't believe that Charley had been here for some years now.

"So you must have chronic?-"

"Yes," stated Charley cutting of Tina, "I have chronic PTSD. I'm a war veteran. I still have reoccurring nightmares. I lost my brothers to the war. Even after the war I lost some. I have one left and he don't even remember my name time to time. It's a shame what war does to a man. Why are you here Tina if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was robbed, and shot at."

"My word! And you're alive? Thank the lord!"

"Yeah it was only a gash. I lost a lot of blood. I apparently went in and out of consciousness. I was ok though. It's just ever since the incident, I remember the man who shot me and his glaring dog- I get nightmares. That's why I am here."

"It's ok," said Charley as he patted Tina's hand, "I still get the nightmares too. That's why I am here. I deal with them better now. I actually dealt with them better than the rest of my brothers, but in general, I'm a solemn old man you get what I mean kitten?"

Tina nodded. As the session went through Tina found her stomach twisted in knots afraid to share her story. She didn't' realize how much some of the members had gone through. Some were facing natural disasters, a fire in the home- the lost of a loved one through the disaster, a robbery, a hold up- all had encountered an event that brought them to that very moment today. As the session ended Tina realized that she felt a lot better. She wished if anything she could call Alex that moment and tell her just how much better she was feeling. But it was no use. He probably thought that she hated him. She went to the front and the building waiting for her mother, and opened her purse. She had a small picture of her an Alex from Lana Barnes' award show. She smiled as she looked at the smirk Alex had on his face in that picture.

"Special someone?" asked Charley who appeared out of nowhere behind Tina.

"Oh my gosh Charley I'm sorry I didn't see you. I should've helped you out. I think I was just in my own little world after that session."

"That's ok, if you can- can you help me to my car?"

"With pleasure," smiled Tina.

"You know Tina," started Charley as he walked limping with his cane, "pictures can be the most comforting of objects for people like you and me who have PTSD. I too have something in my wallet. When I look at it I am reminded of the happiest of times. "

"Really? Is it a picture?"

"No actually." Charles Stopped in front of what was assumed to be his card. He moved the cane under his arm still holding it for support as he fiddled through his wallet. He fished out a playing card.

"This six of hearts?" asked Tina in confusion.

"Yes siree. The six of hearts. It's kind of an inside joke, or I guess secret you could say between my brothers and I. Do you remember those brothers I told you about? Well their not really my brothers, their friends, but well, we were as close as brothers could be. There were six of us. 4 of them died from the war. Two remained on after to this day, me and another whom I loathe to pieces to tell you the truth. A traitor of our group- he is no longer a brother to me, especially after what he tried to do to my dearest brother, my dearest friend. But the six of hearts reminds me of a happier period before the war- the best time of my life!" cried Charley.

Tina gave Charley a hug as they both laughed. "It's been so great having you. I really wished Alex was here. He's the boy in the picture that I like very much."

"What's stopping you?" asked Charley.

"Well my parents forbid me to see him. This is kind of hypocritical since my brother Tuan can go and hang out with Lenni. He never even told my parents about her. I hate older brothers," shrugged Tina.

"Do you love the boy, child?"

"Yes. I never knew what love was till I met him. Till I gave my heart a chance."

"Love is the only thing in this world that one can fight for Tina," as Charley braced Tina's left shoulder, his other arm on the cane. "No matter what if you fight for love, you will always fight for something right. Even if everyone is against you, you will never do anything wrong. Fight for him and for you."

"I'll try," replied Tina.

"Trying is not enough my dear. Just do it, life is too short, and that moment is even shorter. If you don't grab it by the reigns now, it will pass and it will be too late, and you'll be on a cane like me! Go on child I think I see your mom there."

Tina's mom stopped in front of the building waving at Tina. Tina gave another hug to Charley and ran to the car.

"A friend of yours you met in group?"

"Yes mom, he made the first day better."

Tina came home, and made a cup of Tea. Her mother put away some groceries that she had bought. She had told Tina that her father would be going away in a couple of days to visit family in a Vietnam for a whole month, and if she wanted anything.

"No," said Tina quietly as she sat on the table.

"Tina, what's the matter?"

Tina simply shrugged her soldiers and continued sipping her tea. Linda came out to watch TV.

"Tina, I want you to spend time with your friends. I want you to have fun. Be a child. Go and play. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Really mom? But how about dad?"

"What about dad? He said you can hang out with your friends. But when you're with Alex or any boy for that matter do not be alone. Besides its dangerous these days and all of you kids should stay in groups- not pairs Tina groups."

"Ok mom. You've made that very clear." Tina sounded annoyed. Just how many times were they going to say that? Honestly she got the picture no Alex and her by herself- GOD! OK ALREADY!

"I only say it Tina- because I love you. And I don't want anything to happen to you again. But I don't want you to suffer by staying at home with nothing to do either."

That instant Tony came through the door.

"Tuan where were you?" asked their mother intensively.

"Oh….you know, practice went a little over," lied Tuan. Tina made a resentful look and headed out the door. She knew he had been hanging out with Lenni.

"Tina where are you going?" called out their mom.

"Its ok mom let me go see what is up, I'm sure I can see what's going on," replied Tony.

"Be careful Tuan, she's been a little upset lately."

"I will."

Tony followed Tina's trail leading to the neighborhood park. It was pretty much empty. There was Tina swinging slowly on the swings, looking up in at the sunset. Tony took the swing next to his sister. Tina was about to get up, but Tony put his arm across her to block from doing so.

"Can we talk?"

"About what? How you're such a hypocrite?"

"Tina, Alex is not the kind of person I want you to be going with."

"Why not."

"Just because I mean he's not- he's not what I want for my sister."

"Do I say anything about you and Lenni?"

"No."

"You know Tuan it's not that I am mad you and Lenni are going out- I just feel like all of this is unfair. I tell straight up to mom and dad I like Alex. You don't tell mom and dad about you and Lenni. Instead you also help them by making me stop seeing Alex as well."

Tony gave a big sigh, "how much do you like Alex?"

"Is that really a question? Everyone can see that I love Alex-"

"Tina don't say love- it's just weird for me to here from my baby sis!"

Tina got up, angrily off the swing and looked at Tuan in the eyes, "I'm not a baby anymore. You don't know what I've been going through. The only person that can make this all happy is Alex. I can't even see my friends because I am afraid to be with Alex alone by accident. We're all friends!!! Why doesn't anyone get this- I'm so tired of this!" exclaimed Tina as she violently began to cry. Her body was shaking, her cries muffled by her hands. She couldn't take the injustice any longer.

Tony got up and hugged Tina. He couldn't bear to see her this way. It was time that Tuan had to put his own thoughts aside. It was up to Tina to make her own life choices. And who was he to get in the way? He wasn't even as brave as Tina to tell their parents about Lenni and himself. It was just practically yesterday they were ok with Tony being in a band. He had felt so guilty not being there for her sister the night she was shot, that he began to blame everyone else for it- and Alex got the brunt of it.

"Come on Tina- we're going home," said Tuan thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Tina, as she wiped away her tears?

"Before dad leaves, we need to convince him and mom to let you and Alex be. If we do it before he goes, it will be the right way. I don't want anything else to compromise your happiness anymore. I'm going to help you," stated Tony.

"My friend Charley who I met at the group therapy sessions says fighting for love is always the right thing so this has to be the right way."

Tony smirked and went on home with Tina. They found their mom and Linda setting up dinner with their father huddled in the table with a newspaper to read. It was now or never, and the two approached their father.

Later that night, Tina tucked herself into bed. Linda was already fast asleep. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," whispered Tina.

Tina's mother came in smiling and sat next to Tina in her bed.

"I haven't seen you smiling all day Tina, till dinner that is, "she said as she stroked Tina's head back and forth.

"Thanks mom, I'll be really responsible I promise."

"Alex is a nice boy, just remember your other friends too."

"I will mom; this is already starting to make me feel like everything is back to normal. I can't wait to see the gang again. Not just Alex but everyone."

"You're a good girl Tina, you're almost in high school, and it's time we let you grow a little as Tony said. You ready for you group session tomorrow? This will be the second one."

"Yeah I have Charley and he's really great too. It makes the experience all the more the better to be honest."

"Good Tina I'm glad. Goodnight" said her mom as she kissed her on the forehead.

The next morning Tina was bouncing with excitement. She went outside to fetch the mail. There was one plain envelope addressed to Tony. The return address had something to do with music.

"Hey Tony! Mail for you!"

Tony ran out of his room and snatched the paper from her hands. He tore it open.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tony as his hand gripped his forehead.

"What? What?" cried Tina?

"Tina- Leaping dogs is an opening act for a major band! We're going on TOUR!!!"

Tina and Tony jumped up and down, as Tony began to call his parents and tell them the good news. Even Linda came out chirping to their excitement.

"Now I have to tell Lenni," said Tony all of a sudden abruptly halting the excitement.

"What!?" cried Tina, "you never told Lenni about auditioning for this?"

"Well it was such a slim chance!"

"Slim chance it may have been Tuan but you should've been honest with Lenni from the get go."

"Well I'll tell her right now. "

"Good luck," said Tina as she got her things ready for group.

Outside the building, she noticed Charley in a lot of pain in the parking lot. He was flexing his right hand. Tina hurried on over as Charley shut the door of his car.

"Everything alright Charley? I noticed you are in a lot of pain, with your hand and all."

"I am Tina," smiled Charley, "but nothing to be worried about. My hand is hurting more than ever today. It's the darned arthritis. Ugh did I tell you I use to do a lot with these fingers? Man on man, I played several instruments with the brothers- we had a band-"

"Let me guess and you called yourself the six of hearts?" smiled Tina.

"You got it girl! So tell me how's the Love Mission coming along?"

"All set, my parents with the help of my brother made my parents see eye to eye. I couldn't go against my parents I love them and Alex. I didn't want to disappoint either of them. "

"Go on girl! SO proud of you," cried Charley. He began to take the gloves off of his hands to flex and stretch them a bit. It was then did Tina notice a Roman Number II tattoo on his hand. There was no music note tattoo however, but Tina could feel her heart fall in her stomach. Life stood still. Tina was face to face with her perpetrator all along.

"I'm sorry Charley—I gotta go, I "and with that Tina walked, fast out of sight. Charley called on worriedly but she was already out of his vision. Tina's walking turned into running and finally when she thought she was far enough she found a trashcan and vomited. She gripped her stomach. She didn't know what to do. She began to question if she really saw the music note tattoo or not that night. She decided she wasn't really that sure. She didn't want to go to the cops- she was scared, confused, and nervous- she needed to talk to Alex. But she wasn't sure if this would make sense to anyone. She wasn't even sure now about what she saw that night and if she had just imagined the tattoo on Charley. He was so nice? How could this be? Tina felt her stomach regurgitate once again.

Meanwhile Charley left saddened in the parking lot, looked up onto the sky puzzled about what had just happened. "I was hoping that before I go from this place I could help one person. Make a difference; you know what I mean boss? "He said to himself. " I thought she would be the one. She reminds me so much of them. Oh you crazy mad hatter- why did you leave me with this weight on my shoulders?" said Charley as he looked up in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

DEDICATED TO RWEASLEY500, MINIMOON132002 & JESS : - ) you know why!

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

_**Chapter 12- RALLY L**_

"I think, I think you need to leave Tony," said Lenni with the tears building up on the ducts of her eyes.

"Lenni I just thought I should be honest with you," said Tuan as he tried to come over and give her a hug.

Lenni pushed him away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tuan had just come, sat the guitar next to her living room couch. All of a sudden Tuan breaks the news that he's going to be going on tour, opening for a major rock band. A minor detail he "forgot" to tell Lenni.

"So that's why you're taking a year break from school?" said Lenni wiping the tears from her eyes. This is what it must feel like to have your heartbroken into pieces she thought. What an idiot she was to have believed that things would've gone far!

"I didn't want this Lenni. Well, I'd be lying again if I said I didn't want this. I've always known that there was this slim chance that the Leaping Dogs could go on tour. We tried out and we were really good. So I knew in the next year or so that there may be an opportunity, but I never thought it my wildest dreams that it would happen so early in the year that I took off. It was so hard to convince my parents about music. Please don't take that away from me."

Lenni looked astonished, at her so called boyfriend. It had been only a matter of days since they were going out and already she felt like a complete loser girlfriend. How could she have been so blind? How come she didn't see it all?

"I love music too, just as much as you if not more. But when you care about someone do you not put them first?" asked Lenni.

"Of course you do, but Lenni your in high school you have time- my prime is now. I know I am sounding like a jerk but I'd think I'd be a bigger jerk if I led you on thinking that there may be something. Would that be fair to you? Tell you to wait for me until I come back from tour?"

"I would wait for you- how long is it?"

"Len it could be a year. This is my opportunity- but I didn't want it to end like this. I want you to be that special friend of mine. It's not fair if I make you wait for me. I took the year off incase with no expectations. I did want to be your boyfriend I still do- but should I give up this opportunity?"

"Well do we have to break up?" asked Lenni.

"We don't have to, but I think it wouldn't be fair- for both of us."

"Do you know how much that hurts me though? Now I know how Alex feels."

"What the hell does Alex have to do with this?! First Rob now you! All I am is hearing his name the whole damn day!"

"Rob? What did Rob say?"

"I ran into Rob the other day, on my way here. Let's just say he called me a hypocrite."

"He said that?" asked Lenni surprised.

"He didn't have to exactly say it. He made his point loud and clear when he said I wasn't letting Tina gallivanting around with Alex. I'm her big brother I have to look out for her. Besides I've helped her out now in that department."

"He's got a point you know" said Lenni with her hands on her hips.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Tina told her parents about Alex- it was apparent in the hospital room that there were some intense feelings between them. Me and you though- we've never been able to exude that kind of vibe or love to show others- have we?"

Tony stood there in silence. He looked up and found Lenni with tears of passion streaming down her cheeks.

"No one sees our feelings Tuan, but Alex and Tina's explodes like paint on to a canvas. Why don't we have that explosion?"

"If I do would you forgive me? Be my special friend?"

"It's not that easy Tuan."

"Why not? Lenni, what do you want from me?!" screamed Tuan.

"Well I wanted to wait for you- but now I'm thinking that I want that love where you can't even be a part and if you are, I want that special someone to stay no matter how far apart we are- we'll always be together. Instead you come here and tell me, that it's best if we break up."I don't want anything from you," continued Lenni, "I want someone who's not ashamed of me, who would present me to their parents-"

"I was going to do that if things got serious."

"That's the thing Tuan- we're not. We're not like Alex and Tina. We just don't know for sure- but they do, and they're not afraid to let anyone know. I can't keep waiting for that door that's only opened half way to finally open all the way. I rather have it be shut forever then wait forever."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that meant a lot to you," said Tuan as he started his way out.

"No," said Lenni as she blocked him from the door.

"You were honest with me Tuan, so let me be honest with you. Recently I have had the privilege to find one of the most romantic songs ever created. It was for a woman whom the writer loved. It wasn't just that Tuan; it was an unexplainable, excruciating love that screamed the greatest of bonds. I realized I want that one day- even more than music. I see my dad, and now I understand why he's so happy with Sally. I'm ok with burgers and fries but once in a while a candle lit dinner would be sweet."

"I didn't know you liked all that," replied Tony.

"That's my point. As much as we've known each other for so long, I don't think you've known what I really like or dislike."

"Yeah. All there ever was between us was Music. I never meant to hurt you Lenni Frazier. I really do care about you. It's just that this opportunity came at the worst time."

"I don't want you not to take this opportunity either Tuan. We want different things and that's ok, at least we know. You've always wanted to go on tour and like you said I can't just wait for you. I'm realizing all of this now. I need someone who would put me first, and you need someone who would be more understanding to your needs of touring. But I can't always be on the back burner Tony."

"Yeah and to be honest," smirked Tuan, "I really don't like these bandanas on you. What are you trying to hustle me up or something?" laughed Tuan.

Lenni gave him a little punch, "very funny."

"Lenni you'll always be my friend. Please understand I wasn't coming here to break up with you. It's just your main man Rob- he pointed out something. I should've been honest with you from the beginning."

"Its water under the bridge Tuan, just…do well," said Lenni as he voice was quivering.

Tony came over and gave her hug, while Lenni continually cried on his shoulder. She still liked Tuan a lot, and though she wished it was love, but she knew it wasn't.

"OK, I'm fine, go on ahead," said Lenni as she let go and turned her back to Tony.

Tony gently opened the door and escorted himself out. Tony would be leaving in a matter of days to go on tour. Lenni didn't realize at the time this might have been the best thing that could've happened to her. However, all she could think of was hopelessness. When would she finally find that special someone? A guy who would tell her no matter where they were they would always be together not someone who says it's not fair for the both of us let's break up. But she could see what Tony meant. She knew this wasn't what she really wanted in the first place.

When Lenni's father came home that night Lenni was sitting on the couch staring out the window watching to starry sky. Sally and Max had just come from a late performance Max had to play at a local club.

"Bips- everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

Sally looked on at Lenni. She knew that something else was the matter but she didn't want to bother Lenni with too much questions.

"Sally, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Lenni," said Sally as she walked over. Max feeling like it was a female conversation stepped aside and headed towards the shower. He liked that Lenni initiated in talking to Sally. He wanted the two to get closer.

"What seems to be on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I know that I have given you a cold shoulder at times. I don't mean to it's just; I don't want anyone to replace my mom. I know we've had this conversation before, but I really see what you and my dad have. I want my dad to fall in love again to be with someone that truly cares about them."

"It's nice to have your blessing Lenni," said Sally smiling. "Now tell me, why is it that you are upset?"

"I'm not upset,"

"Lenni, I'm a mom too. I know these things."

"Well you remember that day I wanted to go to the park. Tony- Tina's brother, well he asked me out. You remember we use to play songs together and everything,"

"Oh yes I remember Lenni. You both were something alright."

"Well- he got an opportunity to go on Tour."

"And this hurt you because?"

"Well don't get me wrong I'm really happy for him and all. He never told me that he had tried out for this from the get go. I've always felt on the backburner. At least it was nice of him to warn me before it was too late. Perfect timing, Rob had run into him and confronted him on taking a year off from school. I didn't catch it like Rob- he taking a year off wasn't fishy for me. It just so happened Rob's confrontation guilted Tony into telling me about the offer. I don't know if he would've told me sooner if Rob didn't talk to him."

"Rob sounds like a good friend"

"Yeah he is. It's just thought because, I really liked Tony. I wish it were love but it's not. If it was love, he would be able to introduce me to his family, our love would be visible to everyone without saying a word, he would've told me about all these things in advance- at least he told me the truth before he left…even though he is leaving in a couple of days."

"Or perhaps Lenni- he's just young." Said Sally as she took Lenni's head to her chest and patted her slowly to calm her down, and to make her feel that everything would be ok. That night Lenni and Sally talked about boys, Max's band, and their friends and realized just how much in common they had. Jamal had been gone for almost a week and with no word the team was getting anxious than ever.

The next day Lenni received a call from Rob. It was morning when he phoned. Max was away at practice, and Sally went to work but left some pancakes for Lenni.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lenni, it's me Rob. Jamal phones me here at Double T's because he knows that there's more of a chance for someone like me to pick up than an adult," said Rob reassuringly.

Though Rob couldn't see Lenni smiled. Rob was always so thoughtful and never wanted to hurt anyone as much as possible. I'm sure anyone else wanted that call from Jamal and it being Rob- well, let's just say Rob presented it delicately. There have been a few times for Rob to unintentionally outburst however.

"That's ok Rob. How's Jamal doing? Any news?"

"Yeah well Jamal after a lot of help from Casey found the two bigger trunks in the attic. Unfortunately their locked. The keys should be with Casey's mom, but if they don't find them before Jamal has to leave, they're going to force it open somehow. It's kind of crazy now, isn't it?"

"It is! It's like we're close to Ghostwriter's identity. Or, if anything, all the stories from Jamal's family history keep coming true. I think I am going to call a Rally at my place."

"You think Tina will come?"

"Well last time I checked with Tony, which was days ago, she's up to all that friend stuff. I think she just can't be alone with Alex I guess. It's all so weird. These things never mattered when we were younger."

"I hear you," said Rob as he stared into the group photo on his night stand. Some things were just better left unsaid.

"Well if you're calling a Rally now, I'm just going to head on over."

"Ok, see you soon."

Rob skateboarded his way through the sidewalks. He passed the bodega and saw Alex and Gaby still working so he headed to Lenni's anyway. After Lenni let him in he asked if she had called the rally yet since she saw Alex and Gaby still in the bodega.

"No I didn't yet. I wanted to talk to you privately first."

Rob sat his skateboard down.

"Rob, I wanted to thank you. Whatever it is that you said to Tony, well- he admitted to me that he got an offer to go on tour."

"Is that why that jerk took a year off?" exclaimed Rob

Lenni surprised at his anger took a step back, "well not exactly. He wasn't sure he was going to get the offer, but the whole band took a year off just in case the chance came. It just so happens, it did. He flies the day after tomorrow. He was going to tell me, but he probably wouldn't have told me sooner if you didn't talk to him. That wouldn't be fair to me if I didn't know. To be honest I deserved to know even more in advance."

"I'm sorry Lenni. I didn't mean to screw things up for you and Tony."

"No you didn't Rob," said Lenni reassuringly, "Tony is a nice guy. I don't think he meant to hurt me I just think he wasn't able to tell me about this offer. It's not that he wasn't honest, but he should've been completely honest especially something like this before professing his heart to be my boyfriend. We have music in common and that's great, but it's not love."

"I understand. So how are you feeling now?"

"A little better," said Lenni as she paced around the living room, "I'm coming to terms that I haven't found love yet. I realized, I want a love the way Lenard and Lilly had. The kind where everyone knows that there's something kind of like Alex and Tina, they don't necessarily display their affection to everyone, but we all know and they both know - there's something there."

"Yeah, it would be pretty nice to have that one day."

"Yeah." Said Lenni as she smiled, "plus he hated it when I wear bandana headbands!"

"Well you know me I can't get enough of them," said Rob as he pointed to his own on his head.

Lenni then called a Rally. Alex and Gaby came quickly.

"You think Tina is coming?" asked Gaby.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," cried Lenni as she ran to open the door.

Low and behold it was Tina. She had a big smile on her face. Rob and Gaby rushed to the door to embrace Tina. Tina searched for Alex and went towards him and was halted by open arms. The two hugged and Tina looked as happy as happy could be. All of a sudden Tina's smile turned into a frown and she ended up in tears. Alex looked on at the others worriedly as Tina gushed. Something had happened and Alex was not going to let anything happen to Tina this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

_**Chapter 13- RALLY A**_

"You're not mad at me?" said Tina as she looked up at Alex from the embrace.

"Well if I was- I might as well forget everything now!" smirked Alex.

"Hey your cast is off," said Gaby thoughtfully hoping it would change Tina's mood.

"Yup- it was really just there to protect the wound, no bones broken or anything but now they've just put a big bandage patch on it. See," said Tina as she folded up her sleeve and wiped her tears.

"You guys. I found the-"Tina began to cry and started whaling.

Alex walked Tina over to the couch and she sat on his lap, as he rubbed her back hoping it would stop the crying. Lenni, Rob, and Gaby sat around the couple. Lenni poured some juice for Tina to sip on. Gaby kept handing Tina tissues.

"You can tell us Tina- just try slowly," encouraged Rob.

"I've been going to counseling sessions. I met this person name Charley. I think he's the gunman- he's the person that tried to shoot me!"

"Wow, Tina that's a huge accusation. Are you sure?" asked Lenni.

"Yes," said Tina, as she began to convulse again in cries. Alex sighed and held her tighter.

"Shh Tina, now you have to listen to me! Tell me what exactly happened so we can help you. You need to pull yourself together."

Tina began to wale more and louder, that Gaby had to look down. She began to tear, as she couldn't bear to see Tina in this state. Lenni looked on hopelessly at her friend and looked at Rob. The two exchanged worried looks.

After a couple of minutes Tina began to finish what she had started.

"Charley- he has arthritis so he covers his hands in gloves. He took them off yesterday because it was very painful and he wanted to stretch his hands. I went to help him walk towards the center; since he walks on a cane- It was then that I saw the Tattoo. The Roman Numeral II."

Lenni fiddled through her case book, "did you by any chance see the music note tattoo as well?"

"No I didn't see that, so I'm not even sure if I did see it when I got shot. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"No Tina, you can't change that right now. At the hospital you were very adamant about seeing a music note with a knife stabbed through it and blood gushing out. Your gunman has this tattoo as well. Are you sure you didn't see this yesterday when he tried to take off his gloves?" asked Rob.

"It's just so hard to remember. I've been trying to think of things but I just can't. I was told by the group leader that sometimes traumatic events can cause people to forget what happened in order to block the bad memory. I kept a picture of me and you Alex to remind me of better days. Charley for example, kept a playing card- maybe if I look at something comforting it can help me have the guts to look back and remember?" stated Tina.

Everyone looked kind of perplexed at Tina. Was looking at familiar and comforting photos really suppose to help? Lenni brought over an Album of pictures of their team. The Lenni Music Video stage pictures, Rob and Victor at the Jam against Violence show, the Comic book Contest with Hoodman- which Rob had a copy of as well.

"Oh no," said Tina.

"What?" asked Alex.

"It just occurred to me. The Gunman who shot at me he said his name was Charles- 'Names, Charles this is Rusty, you do what we say we let you out easy'. Charley- Charles it has to all mean the same name!"

" Guys! Doesn't the name Charles ring a bell?!?"Exclaimed Gaby.

"Jamal!" answered Rob, Alex, Lenni, and Gaby in unison!

"That's right Jamal's great grandfather had a best friend name Charles! Also known as Chuck. He fought in world war two with Lenard," replied Gaby.

"Who? What?" asked Tina.

The team updated Tina on all the details of GW's past as well as the added information on Jamal's family history.

"We also found this card Tina. It was left at the scene of the crime. Ghostwriter led us to it," stated Gaby as she showed Tina the playing card of the six of hearts.

"Where did you find that?" asked Tina as she grabbed hold of the card, "Charles has this as well. Look at the back! Wow same brand the 1944 deck!"

"You mean the playing card that you said he keeps for comfort?" asked Alex.

"Yes. He introduced himself right away. He was really friendly. He told me that I shouldn't be scared that it was a safe place and that when the group leader came in I would see just how nice she was. The group is for people who have any form of PTSD. Mostly it's victims of violence, war or robbery related really. He told me that he finds comfort in a card that he carries around everywhere. He showed me the card in his wallet. He said he and his brothers each have this card to symbolize their time in the war together. They aren't really brothers more friends really and they played in a band called the Six of Hearts."

"Wait a minute" said Rob, "Then Charley is not your gunman Tina."

" Well Rob I hate to be a block in your thought process but Tina recalls the name of the Gunman calling himself Charles, this guy name Charley- pretty much the same name and has the Roman Numeral Tattoo and-"

"And- he still has his card. He never lost it. So the one that Gaby has can't belong to him" Stated Rob interrupting Alex.

"Plus, he doesn't have the music note tattoo. Tina would you mind if we question your friend Charley?" asked Lenni.

"He's not my friend at least not anymore, go right on ahead." Replied Tina as she curled against Alex.

"You guys, he could have another copy of the six of hearts from the same 1944 deck that year- you don't know that. So Tina could be right. Charley may be the same Charles that tried to shoot her that night,"

"Yeah we see your point," said Lenni as she came over to Tina and placed her hand on her shoulder, "we're going to find this man who did this to you, I promise."

"Not trying to be random here but the fact that he's in a band as well- could that be a tie to our other case? Jamal did mention a Charles, did he not? " asked Gaby.

"Yeah and could tweedle dum and tweedle dee have anything to do with all of this? Ghostwriter did say he remembered a Roman numeral tattoo from his past in reference to the clumsy twins from the Alice in Wonderland book," stated Rob.

"Yeah! And what about the playing card that GW led us to? Aren't there playing cards in the book that tried to attack Alice? If the story serves me correctly- GW's identity is linked somehow to the Alice in Wonderland Book," stated Lenni.

"Yeah and don't forget the HEARTBEAT lyrics were found in the Adventures of Alice in Wonderland book. Are we dealing with an overlap of two mysteries here?" asked Alex.

"I think we are," said Rob. Everyone looked excited yet shocked at the same time. Never before had they had two cases intertwining. It all seemed too intense.

Tina looked up at Alex, as he looked down. She could tell he was thinking, thinking about something. He was actually thinking how he was going to make this guy pay for what he had done to Tina.

"Tina, would Charley be at the group counseling center right now?" asked Lenni.

"Most definitely. We have another session today. It's going to begin in an hour."

"Quick we need to go before it starts so we can talk to him privately," said Gaby as she packed up her book bag.

Tina handed them the business card of Dr. Donom which had the address of the center.

"You guys go on ahead- I'll stay with Tina."

"That may be a good idea Alex," smirked Rob, "Tina your boy here may try to rough up the poor old guy!" said Rob as he high fived Alex.

The three of them left the door closed being them. Alex could hear the footsteps of the spiraling down the staircase, and then there was silence. Tina who noticed she was on his lap the whole time got off, and shyly smiled on at Alex as she wiped the small tears still embedded in her lashes.

"So you came the rally. I thought your parents and your idiot brother put you on house arrest?"

"He's not an idiot Alex."

"Well he broke it off with Lenni. He was such a jerk didn't even tell her about the audition in the first place and there he is giving me pointers?"

"Well I know he screwed up in that department big time with Lenni. By the way is she ok?"

"I guess so, but I think Rob has a thing for her."

"What? No way! Did he say anything to you? Does Lenni know!?"

" No he didn't have to say anything you can just tell. No Lenni doesn't know and don't tell anyone, and…Hey! Stop trying to change the subject- what's going on now with you missy?"

"Tuan talked to my parents. He kind of helped them see my side a little better. He said how honest I was to have told them about Alex and me."

"You told them about us? I mean I remember it kind of being announced in the hospital but you actually talked to them?" asked Alex.

"Alex you can be so dense- but I understand. You might have felt a little isolated. After the hospital I told my father that I had feelings for you Alex. He decided to go to the Bodega and talk to your dad right away. That's why I didn't say anything when I was there inside the van. I guess should've kept it under wraps more, but I wanted to be honest," said Tina. "Needless to say Alex, I'm yours. I promised my parents we would take things slow. They've also agreed that I can go out on dates but try to remember my other friends as well. Hope that's ok.

"Hey anything at this point, is fine by me," replied Alex.

"Yeah it's really all thanks to Tuan. Sorry I never called Alex; I think I just felt scared. What would reassure my parents though before we start all this going out business? Now that I have you I suddenly have strength again to put the man who did this to me," she said as she unveiled her wound from lifting her sleeve, "behind bars. I still have nightmares thinking about him. I feel so angry."

"Well from now on, you're going anywhere with me and only me," stated Alex affirmatively, "and you know the rest of the team is on the case to help you big time. I think its good you didn't go. You had to let the even settle in. I don't want the exposure of Charley's tattoo to be another traumatic event for you."

"I think you're right. I need to just be," said Tina as she leaned against Alex.

"So now that you're all updated on Ghostwriter's Identity case what do you think about that?"

"I think it's really romantic that Ghostwriter remembers the poem. You think Ghostwriter could be Lenard?"

"Well maybe. We still have Frank as a slight maybe."

"That's silly how can any ghost write to themselves?"

"That's what I thought! Wish you were here to back me up that day we were all talking about it."

Tina got up smiled and planted a kiss on Alex's lips.

"Me too."

Suddenly. Alex remembered something. The flashback of her going in and out of consciousness came back to his mind. GW saw Tina, but did Tina see Ghostwriter?

"Alex what's wrong?"

"Wait I need to ask you something. Sit down Tina. Now I'm about to ask you something that might be a little startling."

"Ok, go ahead," replied Tina Reluctantly.

"Did you know when you were in and out of consciousness that Ghostwriter saw you?"

"Really?"

"Did you see him?"

"It's funny you say that" replied Tina as Alex leaned closer intently listening on.

"There was a moment Alex, where I couldn't see anything. You know how in movies they say when you're dead in a hospital room your soul or ghost can see your physical body like a paranormal view of it? I didn't see that. But I felt something familiar. It was then I realized that I could feel Ghostwriter. I could strongly feel a connection. I was very sure that it was the same way that he feels our presence. It was when I realized it did I see the vision. It was the same as Gaby's. It started out happy and became very violent, dramatic, and rigid."

"Did you see other things that Gaby didn't?"

"No- I'm not sure if anything stuck out too differently. And to tell you the truth I can't exactly remember all the details. What I do know is, it almost seemed like Ghostwriter was trapped in his form. When I had the realization that I could feel Ghostwriter and understand how our presence feels to him was when that vision occurred. It's almost as if I can sense how's he's feeling, trapped, happy, sad! Ghostwriter is trapped in his form. His emotions are keeping him in that state- but for some reason the only way he can bypass keeping on in this form is through-"

"Writing and reading."

"Exactly. I wonder what is it that lets him communicate with us through words. Here we are some days, having a friendly conversation with him on the computer and in the midst of it all he's in this bubble of pain and happiness all wrapped up in it with no escape. Alex we need to help Ghostwriter too. I want to get this scum bag as well, but after that vision and feeling Ghostwriter's presence, I feel like he's helpless and only we can help him."

"Are you up to seeing Charley?" asked Alex.

"Yes. As long as you're there with me."

"You got it- you're not leaving my sight. I promise."

"Alex," started Tina as she looked in his eyes, "I'm gona say something and only once because you know how shy I am ok- but I'm just going to tell you straight."

"I love you too Tina," smiled Alex.

"How'd you know I was going to say I love you?!"

Alex smirked and kissed Tina, this time a little bit more passionately. All of a sudden a familiar flash appeared. Ghostwriter wrote on the computer screen of Lenni Desktop.

:LOVE IS IN THE AIR?:

Alex came over to the comp grabbing Tina's hand to walk with him. All smiles, Alex sat down.

:Hi Ghostwriter. Yes me and Tina. It's official:

:GOOD! NOW DID YOU HELP TINA?:

"Wait Alex let me type". Alex moved aside and let her sit down. Tina instantly began typing away.

:I missed you Ghostwriter! It's been a long time. Ghostwriter, I want to help you too. Let us solve your case first.:

: NO, ABSOLUTETLY NOT!:

Alex and Tina looked at each other puzzled.

: FIRST YOU MUST BE HELPED TINA:

:But we love and care about you too- Ghostwriter I of all people, I know what you are going through. You know I know why and how I know this.:

: IF YOU ALL WANT TO HELP ME, PLEASE GET THE MAN WHO DID THIS TO YOU FIRST. I MUST SAVE THE CHILDREN:

"What does that mean?" asked Alex. The two looked puzzled at the screen.

**PS-** Hey guys- hope your enjoying the story thus far. Starophie thank you for all your wonderful comments! I definitely have to dedicate a chapter for you now too! Please remember to leave comments, as they encourage me to keep writing.

Case is not that close to being solved yet guys- Remember Jamal's not back yet with the clues from the trunks. Was he able to find the key to get them open? And who is Charley really? Is he this so called Chuck aka Uncle Charles as Grandma Cici remembers him. Stick around! The team is on the case, the next chapter I promise will be a DOOOOOOOSEY!


	14. Chapter 14

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 14**

So a lot has been going on- here's a kind REWIND to get you guys back on track!

Lenni after finding the note of Lenard to Lilly with the gang is becoming more understanding of what she wants out of her life. She now feels that life is too short and to love wholly is the only way to make the most of it. She is beginning to reconsider Sally and her father's relationship as something positive rather than detrimental.

Tina's father confronts Mr. Fernandez about the relationship that was apparent at the hospital between Alex and Tina. Both fathers agree that the two are still too young to really understand all the notions of love. Alex is a little agitated that Tina didn't stick up for him, even though he doesn't really know that it was Tina who was upfront and honest about the two of them to her father which in turn caused him to speak to Mr. Fernandez.

Lenni receives a note from Tony (Tuan) to meet her at the park where he asks her to be his girlfriend- officially.

After several nightmares consistently happening every night, Tina's mother encourages Tina to see a group counselor for people with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Tina professes once again to her mother that what she really needs are her friends especially Alex, but her mother rebuttals that for now friends with Alex is fine, but nothing more than that.

During a brief conversation with Ghostwriter Rob tells Ghostwriter that Tina's culprit had the Roman Numeral II on his hand. Trance like, Ghostwriter simply responds with "TWEEDLE DUM & TWEEDLE DEE"- apparently in reference to another memory of his (GW's) past. Rob confronts Tony for being so unhelpful in Tina and Alex's situation after running into him on the street. He should be making his parents see Tina's side- Tina is his own sister for god's sake. After all, Tina was open and honest about her and Alex yet Tony is going out with Lenni on the sly, unwilling to let his parents find out. Rob also asks sternly about why exactly Tuan is taking a year off from College- and if he has told this reason to Lenni. Rob is showing signs of love for Lenni and resentment towards Tony. Though Lenni does not fully see the picture yet, Alex can see the same passion Rob has for Lenni in his eyes as he does for Tina.

Tina starts going to counseling sessions and is approached by a nice elderly man by the name of Charley on her first day. He is a kind man but unfortunately suffers from an extreme case of arthritis in his fingers thus wears gloves most of the time. Charley encourages Tina to fight for love. After being sick of the injustice of Tony, the two finally talk and Tony agrees to try to convince their parents, especially their dad before he leaves for Vietnam for a brief family visit, to reconsider Tina and Alex's relationship and apparent love. Tony receives news that his band the Leaping Dogs will be going on tour for a major band as an opening act. A minor detail he never told Lenni about. (Bad, bad Tony!!)

SUCCESS!!- Tony and Tina convinced her parents! Tina is now free to be with Alex- this time for good!!!!

Tina helps Charley get out of his car. His arthritis is too much that day and is very painful. He begins to take off his gloves to flex his fingers a bit when Tina notices the Roman numeral tattoo. Tina excuses herself as politely as she can, but is too stunned and shocked- she runs and vomits in a near by trashcan. She is terribly surprised and freaked out. One thing that Tina takes note of is that she did not see the music note tattoo with a knife stabbed through it like the day she got shot. She's beginning to wonder if she just overlooked Charley or if she even saw it at all to begin with.

Meanwhile Tony confronts Lenni about the reason why he took of a year from college. Lenni realizes during their conversation that they are not meant to be together. While they have a great passion in common- music, she needs more than just a common interest- she needs common ground. Ever since finding the letters of Lenard and Lilly she knows that she needs something more. Alex and Tina's love explode like paint thrown on a canvas- Tony and hers will never be- even though she really wants that and likes him. Lenni wishes him well on the tour, and the two break up but promise to always remain friends.

Lenni and Sally have a heart to heart that night. Sally is warm and caring, a figure that Lenni realizes she really needs. After pacifying Lenni over her first heartbreak, Sally receives well wishes from Lenni to keep on perusing Max. Lenni wants her father to be happy.

Lenni receives a call from Rob about Jamal. Jamal and Casey have found the two bigger cases in Casey's house. However they can't find the keys. If they can't find it in the next 24 hours they will whack it open some how. Lenni tells Rob about the break up of her and Tony, and a thank you for caring about her so much. She then calls a Rally at her place. Gaby, Alex, Rob come, and surprisingly so does Tina.

Tina reveals to them that she thinks she knows who shot her. She met a man by the name of Charley who had a Roman numeral tattoo but did not see the stabbed music note tattoo. Tina says that she even remembers that the day she was shot that his name was Charles and his dog was rusty- The team think that Charles and Charley can be the same person- just a variation on the name.

The team wants to confront Charley. Tina tells him he should be at the counseling center and they could go now if they wanted.

The team also confesses to Tina about Ghostwriter remembering the tattoo of the Roman numeral two is Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, and that they found a six of hearts playing card at the scene of the crime. Tina is shocked as Charles has the same playing card in his wallet. He showed it to her at their first session saying it that his 5 other brothers have the same card- the 6 in total were great friends that went to war together. Charley suffers from PTSD since World War 2.

Rob believes that Charley may not be the gunman since he still has his card. The team also realizes that Charles rings a bell from Lenard's past- could there be an overlap of two cases?? The team agrees that this could be a possibility.

Some how Alice in Wonderland has a tie to this case, and as the team concludes this Lenni Gaby and Rob go on to confront Charley. Meanwhile Alex asks Tina when she was unconscious if she saw Ghostwriter- she says no but she saw the same terrible vision as Gaby. People who suffer tormenting disastrous events get PTSD- well ghosts who die terribly are ghosts because they have an unrequited death- something unfairly done- until they are at peace they cannot past- Ghostwriter's only outlet is by reading and writing. (Chapter_ 13 reference "__Exactly. I wonder what is it that lets him communicate with us through words. Here we are some days, having a friendly conversation with him on the computer and in the midst of it all he's in this bubble of pain and happiness all wrapped up in it with no escape. Alex we need to help Ghostwriter too. I want to get this scum bag as well, but after that vision and feeling Ghostwriter's presence, I feel like he's helpless and only we can help him."~Tina)_

Ghostwriter can feel the love of Alex and Tina. He also asks if they are on the case to help Tina. Alex and Tina want to help GW find his identity as well- but Ghostwriter says absolutely not "I must save the children"--- for those die hard Ghostwriter fans- in the first episode ever in the Ghostwriter series Ghostwriter writes to Jamal on his computer "Help! I must save the children"- this is how GW begins to reveal himself to Jamal, followed by Lenni Alex and Gaby- respectfully in that order- initially. It seems like Ghostwriter's memory is getting stronger- but he seems very trance like at times. For example when he said Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee- it blurted out randomly- GW is giving random but vital clues.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Charley gets out of his car, slower than yesterday. The pain in his hands keeps throbbing, and all he can think about was what possessed Tina to run away like that yesterday. He shut the door cane in the other hand looking onwards to center. Suddenly he notices three teenagers approaching him. Charley braces his cane holding it on to it tighter ready to defend himself if need be, but looking at the three of them, they don't look at all harmful. They look inquisitive and quite worried in fact.**

**"Are you Charley? I can tell by the gloves and the cane- Tina described you to us," said Rob instantly, not even 5 feet away from Charley.**

**"So you are friends of Tina's? How is she? I was so worried when she ran off like that," replied Charley.**

**Lenni looked to Gaby and Rob. He seemed so polite and nice. He was well mannered had a crisp collar beneath the debonair overcoat her wore. He had a top hat with a side feather embedded on the strap. He seemed pleasant with a half smile and very concerned over their friend Tina.**

**"Sir we're sorry if we're troubling you, but Tina is not exactly ok," replied Lenni gently.**

**"Of course I know that- that's why she's here isn't she?"**

**"No sir you don't understand," started Gaby, "did she ever mentioned how she was shot at?" asked Gaby.**

**"No, she never explained many details."**

**"No, identification marks or anything?" asked Rob.**

**"No none at all- she never went in that much detail except that she luckily suffered from a gash."**

**Gaby started whispering to Rob and Lenni, "this guy sounds totally out of the loop- nothing to him sounds familiar."**

**Rob nodded; he knew what she was getting at. This guy if he was the suspect was not flinched at all by their confrontation or the myriad of question they were asking about the night Tina got shot. Gaby looked into her pocket and held out her playing card.**

**"Does this look familiar?" asked Gaby holding out the six of hearts.**

**Charley's free hand covered his mouth stunned. There t was in plain day light it was the six of hearts, and as he took it from Gaby he slowly turned the card the other way around.**

**"The 1944 deck as well. Where did you find this?" asked Charley.**

**"It was at the scene of the crime. When Tina was shot," replied Lenni.**

**"We solve mysteries, and we're trying to find out who did this to our friend," explained Rob.**

**"And you're thinking it was me?" asked Charley accusatively. "That's a harsh accusation young man."**

**The man looked so kind and worried- there was no way that he could have been the one. However what was the truth? **

**"Your hand- it had the Roman numeral II on it. Tina's shooter had it too. Along with a music note that was stabbed with a knife. The icon had blood spewing from the music note." Rob couldn't believe he just divulged all this evidence upon the stranger. How stupid was he to take a risk like this? Gaby and Lenni looked on worried. Had they confessed too much information?**

**Charley looked worried. He didn't say anything. He looked on to the three seeing their desperate need to find out who did this to Tina. Charley took off the gloves, exposing the Roman numeral II tattoo but the three could see that there was clearly no music note.**

**"We're sorry sir, we were just trying to be a good friend," said Lenni looking down. Charley looked on thoughtfully at the three.**

**"We're sorry, "said Gaby.**

**As the three turned around leaving, they heard Charley calling them.**

**"So you're looking for my Tweedle Dum?" cried Charley.**

**The three turned around in shock!**

**"Good because I have been trying for years to find him! Maybe we can all help each other."**

_**2 chapters in a day! What can I say? Keep reading…we find out about Jamal and hey where's the Rally G and J? or should it be C? Does anyone know how to play a game of poker? ALL BETS IN!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 16- A Stranger at the Door**

The knock on the door surprised Alex and Tina both. Tina got up from Lenni's couch and looked through the peep hole to find a pleasant and familiar face.

"Jamal!" cried Tina.

"Surprise! We got the next plane to Brooklyn this afternoon. I know it's late but I had to surprise you guys! I fibbed to Rob and told him we'd whack the locks on the trunk so it would sound like I would stay in Detroit longer! TINA!"

Jamal hugged Tina so tight, and spun her around. He was happy to see his friend in flawlessness condition- well practically anyway. She looked bright, radiant, glistening with happiness. He shook Alex's hand. Jamal smiled, it must have been Alex that gave Tina that gleeful glow. He was happy to see his friend out of the hospital and Alex and Tina together. What more could Jamal ask for.

"I have some great news. We brought trunks back to Brooklyn this morning. Turns out my grandmother had the keys the whole time at our place in New York. I left the trunks there with my grandmother. I want to open them with all of you guys. She's out picking up my parents from the airport as we speak. I think they must be tiered from the cruise."

"How's Casey?" asked Tina.

"Well when I told her about everything she was very worried about you, and about Ghostwriter. It seems that when she writes to him, Ghostwriter responds- almost trance like. I've been feeling the same way too. Have any of you guys felt the same way?" asked Jamal.

"Yes as a matter of fact, we have some pending clues in the works," stated Alex as he and Tina informed him about Charley, the tattoos, and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. Alex and Tina also explained the coincidence of Charley carrying the same six of hearts playing card from the 1944 deck.

"Wow. Tina I'm sorry that you're being thrown into all these tormenting events, but I promise you," said Jamal as he put his hand on her shoulder," we're going to find this man."

Tina smiled in response to Jamal's kind reassurance. Alex held on to Tina's hand. Jamal was happy to see the two love birds in bliss, but where were the other members? All of a sudden a huge knock was on the door.

"Open up it's me Lenni!"

"And Rob!"

"And Gaby"

"And-"

Jamal opened the door

"-Tweedle Dee!"

It was Charley. Tina braced to Alex's arm in fear, her nails digging into his arm. Alex stood up raising an eye to the man. He looked harmless with his gloves and cane. How the old man was able to climb all the steps to Lenni's apartment, left Alex and Tina both baffled. Rob, Lenni and Gaby gave Jamal hugs, making some small talk. They could tell that Jamal looked perplexed as he stared at Charley. It was almost as if he was seeing someone so familiar to him, even though he was a complete stranger.

"So you must be Tina's love," said Charley.

Alex nodded.

"And you must be Jamal? You're great grandfather Lenard was my best friend."

Jamal raised an eyebrow his arms he realized still folded in defensiveness. "You knew my great grandfather?"

"Oh no not only did I know your Great Grandfather Jamal, I knew your grandmother Cici as well, and Lilly. Little Cici use to call me Uncle Chuck."

"No you can't be? Can you?" asked Jamal.

"He is Jamal," intervened Lenni. "He told us the essence of the six of hearts, and how a person by the name of Lenard wrote songs for their band. Charley here was in the same band as Lenard, and they called themselves "The Six of Hearts". Charley's real name is Charles. His has several nicknames- Chuck, Charley, and also Tweedle Dee. There was another Charles, he went by Tweedle Dum," explained Lenni as she placed an arm around Jamal.

"Old Tweedle Dum and me- we were cousins. Your great grandfather Lenard use to joke around and call us Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee because we use to get ourselves in heap of a mess. Most of the time we ended up clumsily getting out of the problem- not always the most graceful of ways! But hey at least we complemented each other! Later on we labeled him as the Mad Hatter and that was truly the end of Tweedle Dum."

Jamal sat down and stared at the pleasant old man. The man who once took care of his own grandmother like his own daughter.

"Tina, I know why now that you went off like that. I assure you I have done no harm to anyone and I did nothing to hurt you. The only time I ever had to hurt a person was in combat during the war and I am still suffering for that today. I regret every bullet and grenade I ever shot or threw even if it was for self defense. Tina, I believe it was my cousin Charles that did that to you I'm afraid. He has that music note tattoo that your friends described to me."

"Where is he now?" asked Alex.

"Well up till today- I thought he was dead. But then Lenni, Rob, and young Gabster there," he said with wink as Gaby smiled back, "told me about your ordeal, that's when I realized that my cousin Charles is still alive and kicking."

"What does your cousin have to do with shooting Tina?" asked Alex.

"Well he's mad. He says ever since the incident he sees ghosts. Hence why we called him the Mad Hatter. But no, his madness started way before the war. I could not believe who my cousin was. He was not the same person that I got into mischief with in my childhood. The old Charles now he was a kind soul, whoever Charles later became was a mad stranger to me."

"Wait a minute sir. You said something about an incident?" asked Jamal, wondering what ghosts exactly meant.

"Why son- don't you know?" asked Charley.

"Know what?"

"How your great grandfather died."

"I heard he died from the angst of the World War II. He had seen things that made him depressed and weak that he eventually died."

"What did you say? Boy! Lenard was a strong man; yes he saw terrible things but nothing enough to have killed him. His love for Lilly kept him alive even in the trenches and foothills of Japan!"

"Then what sir? What caused my great grandfather to die?" asked Jamal passionately. The whole gang looked on to Jamal. Gaby placed her hand on Jamal's to pacify him. Rob had his arm around Lenni, which he didn't notice, and neither did Lenni as everyone listened on intently.

"My dear dear boy- you're great grandfather was murdered. By Charles, my mad cousin."


	17. Chapter 17

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**~Chapter 17~**

**Rally C- Chuck's Story: Through the Looking Glass of the Past**

**(PART 1)**

_My cousin Charles like most young boys was crazy about the girls. We had gone to the same school, and because we both had the same last names since our fathers were brothers I decided to go by Chuck to cease further confusion. I have no idea what possessed both of our parents to name us Charles. When I came back from grocery shopping for my mom one day when I was younger, I remember asking once and I got the response "you forgot the ham hocks again Charles!" from my mother. Charles and Chuck- we were inseparable. We were the same age, only two weeks a part- he being the older. We had always gone to the same school and the school administrations always made a point to put us in different classrooms- to again cease any further confusion. However the only times we would be in class together was our music classes. Charles and I both played instruments. I played several instruments but mostly guitar while Charles stuck to his drum set. _

_The school that I went to was predominantly all African American. As you know many schools back then were segregated, but New York had modern ideals so I didn't feel the brunt of it as maybe my brothers and sisters in the south. Charles and I- we ran the school. If you were on our radar- you didn't have a prayer to save you. I smile now just thinking about Charles. Yes we got into trouble, and perhaps we did clog the toilets in the restroom of the gymnasium and lock our principal out of his own office to play Jazz on his intercom for the whole school to hear, but we tried to do well in school, amidst the myriad of erasers we had to clean as consequences for all our mischievous crimes._

_Charles always did crossword puzzles. He was good with the words. It wasn't a surprise that he got A's in English but C's in all other classes. He was also really bright at solving math problems. Many of the girls took a liking to him only for his math and English skills. They would ask him for help or to copy o f of his homework. But as usual Charles never did any of his homework, but he did amazingly come exam time. Charles would wink at me when girls would flock to him for help, but little did he know, they really were JUST coming to him for help- and nothing more._

_I would try my best with the girls, and sometimes I would score a look or a smile, but most of the time I would fail, but Charles would fail miserably. Poor sap even if he was turned down by a girl he'd keep helping her if she repeatedly came for tutoring. He would buy these girls chocolate milk and pastries to buy a little more of their time after he had helped them. But what was the use? His pockets weighed less from the coins he'd use to buy these shrews gifts. He didn't see how he was being used the way I did. I smiled onwards anyway for Charles was my cousin and I knew he was a dunce as much as he was a genius. He had a kind and naïve soul, a characteristic I prayed would never falter or go away. Little did I know how long that would last._

_It was our 9th grade year- which meant music for us was going to change. Our high school music teacher had already began scouting for talents for his band from all the local junior high schools, not for the school ban but, I'm talking about a real bonafide band that would play all cross Fort Green in Brooklyn, and maybe even beyond. Dr. Horace already grasped Charles and me for this endeavor during the summer we had off after our last year in junior high. Dr. Horace could play several instruments and he sang- boy how he sang!_

_We began working after school to make ends meet in high school. I helped out in a grocer shop as a bag boy while my father and Charles's father worked in the factories overtime. World War II just started, it was 1939, and although we in America were not in it yet, we found that the War indirectly hit us too, but we all managed to stay away from the negative media of it as much as we could. Charles was a cashier and sometimes he'd help me with the inventory stocks. I managed to make enough to keep some pocket change for myself. It was the first day of high school that I met Lenard. _

_Lenard was a tall and handsome young buck. He also had a way with words and with math problems but unlike Charles he did his homework. He always had his nose in a book. We caught him at lunch reading on the first day. Charles and I surrounded him._

"_The name's Chuck- this here is my cousin Charles."_

_Young Lenard shook our hands and formally introduced himself as, "Lenard Harp". I noticed the flock of girls behind us in the surrounding cafeteria seating, kept their eye on young Lenard, but he hadn't paid any attention. He was completely oblivious, but Charles sure noticed, and I'm sure felt a little defeated._

"_We heard from our band coach that we got ourselves a new trumpeter?" said Charles as studious as he could. I couldn't help but chuckle at my cousin trying to act so important._

"_Yes I play the trumpet- are you both in the school band as well?"_

"_Oh Chuck I guess old Lenard here doesn't know! You see son- there's the school band, and then- there's THE BAND. Me and my cousin Chuck here, well we belong to the latter."_

_We explained to Chuck how our Band Coach selected the cream of the crop to perform in for other locations- weddings, clubs, and events._

_"Wow you two sure have a nice thing there going for you. How'd you hear about me though?" asked Lenard inquisitively._

_Charles let out a whistle, "Man! We heard about you from Dr. Horace! He stops me and Chuck here points you out at your locker and says get him on our band. So here we are!"_

_"Look guys I don't think I have time to play at gigs and stuff, I just want to be in the school band during music class and go straight home. I work and study, and perhaps will make time for a night concert every now and then for school performance but I have a lot to do for my mom. It's just us two so I can't go gallivanting around for private gigs and not being able to make ends meet," replied Lenard. _

_"Look Lenard, I understand where you're coming from. I work afterschool some week nights and so does Charles here so we know what you're going through. But playing in this band means we make extra cash too- this is not something from the school. Yeah we all go here, but we represent ourselves not the school," I had said back to him in hopes to convince him to join. We were in desperate need of trumpeter and with a dashing fellow like him we knew we could get more fans._

_"Let me think about it."_

_"Ok well, we're practicing today afterschool in the music room. Who knows maybe after we're solid we won't need our stupid part time jobs at the grocery store- right Charles?" I huffed._

_"You said it Chuck!" said Charles elatedly as he high fived me. We raced out of the lunchroom. Lenard went back to his book smiling and shaking his head. Charles turned and looked on to the ladies who were whispering precious observances of Lenard as they gleefully looked at Lenard reading away. Charles sucked his teeth in disappointment and scornfully headed with me to our next classes. I didn't know it then, but I had met my best friend, someone I could trust more than my own cousin. _

Sidenote: as you will note "Through the Looking Glass" is the sequel to Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Contrary to popular belief and notion Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are actually introduced in "Through the Looking Glass" (not Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) which I thought would be a more appropriate subheading for Chuck's P.O.V story. Stay Tuned Rally C- Part 2 coming your way soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Dear avid readers-

I am very sorry I haven't been able to write. A personal incident occurred that hindered me from writing. Please accept my apology and rest assured, the identity of GW (GhostWriter) (Ghostwriter) will be revealed in a matter of days- weeks at the most. I will begin writing now and I hopefully will be able to please the fan base once more. Thank you to all you avid readers especially:

rweasley500

minimoon132002

starophie

jadedXelement

Jess

For consistently reading AND REVIEWING.

Have a wonderful weekend- enjoy the read!

Much much LOVE

GWGURL9


	19. Chapter 19

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**~Chapter 18~**

**Rally C- Chuck's Story: Through the Looking Glass of the Past**

**(PART 2)**

_Well old Lenard came the next day to band practice and boy did Dr. Horace's face light up to Charles and me. I looked over at the new trumpeter, only inches next to me since I played bass. Strings and Horns usually were in the front along with the windpipes. Charles was high up top elevated sitting near his drum set. Over the first few weeks of his joining, Lenard had four solos under his belt. Usually new comers would have to wait at least a year for only one solo, but old Lenard was as sharper than anyone in the band. _

_For the next couple of months our jazz band played a lot on Thursday afternoons for practices, while Fridays were dedicated strictly to glitzy performances. This also turned into Saturday showings, and we played in clubs, weddings, birthdays, retirement parties- you name it we played. The only draw back was that we didn't play at a lot of white folk functions. Sometimes we accepted to some but we treaded through the back ways. An old policeman once arrested Lenard for just locking up the instrument van. The policeman claimed that Lenard was stealing- Dr. Horace came out to defend him. Charles and I tried to reason with the man- but it was no use. The next day, Sunday we bailed Lenard out, and his poor mother didn't see him till the service at their church was over. She cried so much as she saw her sun freshly bailed out of bars at the doorstep of her church, ever so happy her boy was alright._

_Months like this duplicated and we made it to the end of our freshman year. It was 1941 of May, and already we could taste summer around the corner. . The three of us were inseparable- and did I mention we ruled the school? The only exception was the Kingship was no longer shared between Charles and I- it was now strictly Lenard. The girls flocked to him now for special help with their assignments. He would smile back and help, but he was so shy that he wouldn't notice the eyeing, the collar fixing, the hair twirling- and my favorite the batting of the eyes. Charles I felt looked a little jealous. One day Charles's father came by the practice and introduced himself to Lenard._

_"Dad this is my best bud Lenard," cried Charles, as his father shook Lenard's hand._

_"Pleasure to meet you son! I've heard a lot of great things about you."_

_Charles introduced his father (also known as my UNCLE) to Dr. Horace another father figure that Charles looked up to when his own father was not around because of work. Charles showed his father the school, and in turn his father showed great pride in his musical talents and studies. Charles's father looked on to Lenard, and asked him to keep his boy in shape since he couldn't' trust me to get the job done sometimes. _

"_Don't worry sir, I'll get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here straightened out," joked Lenard. Charles's father winked and said good bye. That was a day that Charles just couldn't stop smiling. _

_From all the gigs that we played with a portion given to Dr. Horace, we made a killing- at least a killing that any African American at that time could make, especially one that still attended high school. I guess it wasn't the most appropriate of things for a high school teacher to be gallivanting around with under aged teens to gigs, with portions of money allocated to him and us, but it was something the parents supported especially since it contributed in keeping their bellies full. Charles and I ended up quitting the grocery store. My parents were ok with it- Charles's not so much. Charles's mother had become fond of the drink. Charles came home one night with my uncle- his father working late in the factory again. Charles ascended up the stairs only to be slapped across the face- a strike from the back of his mother's hand. Charles fled to the room biting his pillow to resist from retaliating. He had come home to many of these abrasive greetings home from work and he had become fed up with it._

_Charles and his father had a close bond, but he was rarely home. Charles felt that since the loss of his baby sister, he was no longer loved- as if it had become official, for all through his life, Charles never had the love of his mother. Charles's mother had a baby girl, but just after 3 months my baby cousin died. Complications of a cold and fever said the local doctor. This occurred about five years ago, and since then Charles's mother despised Charles even more. She always wanted a baby girl. In fact, when Charles was born she looked at the boy in the bed beside her. She cradled it but she handed Charles right over to her husband right away. She was deeply disturbed; it didn't feel right for her to hold Charles in her arms. She swore she could feel a girl inside her, a girl that lived in her for 9 months. To her mortification when she saw the boy she actually fainted in the bed. All that pushing and work for another man born that would bite the dust. _

_I read something once about mother's who become really sad after pregnancy. Well imagine losing a baby only months after its existence– even more depressing. Charles's mother would shout at him when he locked himself in the bedroom freshly slapped, afraid to come out and eat for fear of what he might do to his mother._

"_You good for nothing brat! You stole my daughter! You make the lousiest money!"_

_All she would do every night was criticize him to death, as she drank herself to death. Charles's would come always come to school the following days after all glum and sad in the morning. As the day went on by he would regain happiness. Since the day he quit the grocery store, he knew he wanted to do anything to make his mom happy. He wanted to give her all the money in the world to buy her love. Charles's father would talk to him in the mornings, remind him to be sweet to their mother kissed him good bye as he treaded off to school and he to the factory with my father. _

_I had become to feel very sorry for Charles and what's worse I felt helpless. Why would my aunt do that? My mother could never reason or socialize with the woman. I began to understand why as I grew up and began to understand the abstracts of it more. I couldn't help but profess my concern to Lenard at times. He was so kind and well read- I knew he was logical enough to understand my worries of my dear cousin. If my cousin found out though I think he would have been infuriated with me. I use to profess to Lenard that Charles wasn't always a bitter individual as he had slowly become now. Lenard of course knew what I meant. Lenard saw the brilliant and animated side of Charles. I confessed to Lenard that Charles's mother had a drinking problem, and he nodded as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. Lenard's understanding was always impeccable. He didn't have to know all the details, but he always knew what I meant without uttering a single word. It was flattering and comforting having him as a friend. When I said to Lenard that Charles's had a baby sister that died, and how his mother resented that he never had a baby girl, Lenard too confessed to having an older brother he never knew since he died shortly after he was born._

_"My mom said that he looked just like my father. Sometimes I wonder if it was best then that he passed on. After all the thought of my dead father always brings my mom to tears. I wish I did meet my older brother though, I wonder what he would've been like should he had lived till today."_

_Lenard's father died from tuberculosis. They couldn't' afford medicine and unfortunately Lenard's father didn't survive. He died when Lenard was only 7 years old. However before he passed on, Lenard's father gave him a great gift. He taught him how to read and write. He had taught Lenard at a young age the adventure of books. When his father died it was the same books of pirates, white rabbits, and war that gave him comfort during grief. Lenard's father also played the trumpet and since then he carried on playing the horn so that he could carry on his father's memory. _

_To our shock and disdain I think the criticism of Charles's mother shook him to the core that Charles decided to go back to the grocery store. He knew that it would be a lot of work but he wanted to win the heart of his mother at all costs. Her acceptance was needed – desired in fact, and to do so he would leap all bounds to gain it. He decided that his studies were now a second priority sometimes even on the back burner. When it came closer to the summer, Dr. Horace took me aside to ask how my cousin was doing. He had been missing a few classes, and now he had even begun to miss band practices, something Charles would never do._

_"Chuck I need to speak to you," said Dr. Horace._

_Lenard looked at me worryingly, as I treaded outside the room to join Dr. Horace. _

_"Chuck," he said calmly as he folded his arms, his body pressed against the wall behind him, "your cousin has never missed a band practice, and now he's missed them - 3 days in a row. Now you know the rules, you miss a practice 4 times- you're out. It's not fair to the other players. I've run out of options Chuck, you need to talk to him."_

_"Dr. H, I don't know what's going on. I know he's having issues with his mom. My aunt you see sir, she's a drinker."_

_Dr. H looked at me seriously, "are you serious? Why didn't you and Charles ever tell me?"_

_"Well A; it wasn't my call sir, and B- if Charles wanted to have told you he would've. I think he feels a little ashamed."_

_Dr. Horace understood, nodded his head and signaled me back into the band room. Lenard approached me with great concern. As I told Lenard the story, we both agreed that we had to stop by the grocery store and see Charles._

_"I'm worried about our friend, Chuck," replied Lenard as we walked out the library as I nodded back at him. Lenard had to return a few books and he restrained himself as much as possible to check out a few more in fear that we wouldn't get into Charles in time._

_As we approached the grocery store I saw my cousin wearing his apron talking to man who wore shades and a hat. I could've sworn that I saw an exchange of cash but as soon as Charles saw me and Lenard he excused himself and the man with the shades walked the other way, looking past a couple of times to catch a glimpse at Lenard and I. _

_"what are you two doing here?" said Charles gleefully as he shook Lenard's hands and mine._

_"Dr. H is worried cuz- if you don't come to another session- you're out."_

_Charles looked down. I could see in the corner of his right cheek marks of a slap that must have occurred last night from my aunt- his mom._

_"Look man, we need our best drummer," said Lenard._

_"Oh yeah? Well it seems you've been getting all the solos, why don't you make up for the lost percussion and toot that horn of yours- as if you haven't been tooting it around already."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?" cried Lenard._

_It was right there where I sensed the tension Charles had for Lenard for the first time. I knew Charles resented Lenard a little for his accomplished ways with the girls and his skills in his studies, but there and then did I whiteness Charles's first professed indications of jealousy. _

_"Look," I said as broke the quarrel up, " I want you both to take it a notch down- you especially cuz. Charles we need you come tomorrow or Dr. Horace is seriously going to kick you out."_

_"Oh yeah well let him!" cried Charles as he stormed back into the store._

_I looked on to Lenard worrying about my cousin. I didn't even get a chance to confront about the deal that clearly went down just moments earlier with that mysterious man in the shades. Lenard put an arm around me and we walked on home. _

_The next day Charles did come. It was a Tuesday, and soon that Friday our freshman year would end and summer break would begin. Dr. Horace pulled me, Lenard, and Charles aside. _

_"Charles I'm glad you came. I've been meaning to tell you boys that I couldn't be prouder of the music you play. You all are phenomenal and the best of the lot. If you have no objections I would like to know if you would like to play some gigs in the summer. Now this entails a lot of practice-"_

_"No thanks," replied Charles shaking his head._

_Lenard and I looked on at him in shock. Dr. Horace gave him the dirtiest look._

"_We all go through rough times Charles- I know you love to play on your drums though. Please continue in playing, and use it as an outlet."_

"_I don't need the band- I'm making fine money on my own."_

"_At what the grocery store?" asked Lenard._

_Charles glared at him. _

"_I have another business on the side. Here are my sticks," stated Charles as he handed his drumsticks over to Dr. H- "I'm done with this band, and I'm done with the drums."_

_Ever since Charles left, Lenard, myself, and three other boys continued to play in the band with Dr. H. We would sacrifice summer sunsets and crisp summer air to play indoors and practice. We had three gigs a week if we were lucky. We were still unable to replace Charles. No one else could play the drums like him. _

_It was not even the end of June did we hear the worse news of our lives. Dr. H had died. Apparently he had a tumor in his brain. It took the last beating of his Heart on June 29__th__ 1941. Charles attended the funeral. He cried ever so much as me and Lenard comforted him by putting our arms around him. You could tell that he felt guilty for not being there. Dr. Horace was such an inspiration to everyone, especially to Charles. His childhood had so many adults that made him sad except for his father and Dr. H. As the coffin was leveled into the ground Charles sobbed and fell on his knees in regret and remorse. He pushed Lenard and I away. No one could make him happy at this point- no one._

_Our band had officially halted. We didn't have any direction or the heart to without Dr. Horace. What could we do? We had learned all the while that Charles did have another job on the side- the drug side. The man in the shades that day that we saw him- was his boss. Apparently Charles didn't want to be in the band, and instead of wanting a few of the profits to be allocated to Dr. H he decided that he wanted to give profits to a stupid drug dealer. I was infuriated. I felt like I was losing my Charles, my cousin Charles, my Tweedle Dum as Lenard would call us. I was losing my partner in crime. _

_I caught him in the back of the store one day on the loading dock in the summer smoking a joint. I quickly got a hold of it and stomped my shoe on it. Charles pushed about what seemed like a block away. _

"_What the hell were you doing with that!" I cried. I was so angry and called him crazy for doing such a stupid thing._

"_Yeah the whole world thinks I'm crazy. My mom, you - probably Lenard!"_

_I couldn't bear to stay there any longer. It was tearing up my heart that my cousin was changing right before my eyes. My parents had a barb BQ soon after on the fourth of July. Charles came with his dad. His mother apparently didn't feel like coming. A kid from our grade came by, made fun of Charles's mother for drinking. Old Charles punched him right out. Lenard quickly grabbed a hold of Charles. Charles was so infuriated that he teared up, fighting off tears and curses all at the same time._

"_It's ok buddy it's not worth it," cried Lenard as he held Charles in his arms. Charles head was enveloped inside Lenard's arms. My cousin had had enough. Lenard looked at me with great concern._

_For the remainder of the day, Charles was fine, and we kicked that rascal who called my aunt a "bloodless whore" out to the curb. _

"_I miss playing man. I really do. Dr. H was right- it was my outlet," said Charles at we looked up at the illuminated sky of fireworks at the roof of my house._

_The three of us Lenard, Charles and myself looked in the sky for hope and wonder. We had shared so much together in such little time. Little would I know just how much I would be seeing us share so much. _

_"Why don't you come back and play with us?" asked Lenard._

_"How? We don't even have a band anymore," replied Charles in bewilderment._

_" I say we start our own! I can write a little music I can sing, I want to keep playing!" cried Lenard._

_I leaped up at the idea and as all of clanged our root beer bottles we were in full enjoyment of the idea. That night the three of us played cards, dying of laughter, till the sun went up. Charles had stayed over the night and I think he was happier that way. The next day the three of us went to the lake and jumped in for a swim. We all started to discuss the band. We decided to call along the other three members that Dr. Horace originally wanted to have in the summer band- Milton, Joseph, and Marcel. Lenard said he would go over to their houses later that day._

_"You know I was thinking, " said Charles, " we could make a killing in the band!"_

_"We sure could- since it's not affiliated with the school anymore, we could also call our own shots!" I cried._

_"We could also gamble a poker game or two about money you know- just since Lenard taught us so well!" cried Charles._

_"Yeah right," replied Lenard rolling his eyes. Ever since that summer Lenard always kept a deck of cards in his pocket. It had become one of our pastimes along with playing in the band. When practice was over we would sit around and play cards. The best part of the summer was that I felt like I was regaining the Charles that I knew "Pre-Lenard". He was back, and I didn't want to let him go ever again. But I felt like my desire was only short-lived._

_One summer evening Lenard and I decided to pay a visit to Charles at the grocery store. Lenard went on to get a few things for his mom, while I went on to talk to Charles._

_"Hey cuz!" I cried._

_"Shh! I have to tell you something," whispered Charles._

_"What?" I whispered back._

_"There's this new girl in town. She's been here several times this week to get a few things for her parents. Today's the day man! Today!"_

_"Today's the day for what?"_

_"Today is when I finally have the courage up to ask her what her name is!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Is she here as we speak? Is that why we a whispering?"_

_"Yeah let me point you out to her. Damn it cuz she's a beauty. She is so fine, so elegant so-" as Charles turned the corner with me to point his new found love in the next isle, there she was. Only this time, she was talking to Lenard. For the first time, I saw Lenard's eyes and he wasn't shy neither naive. His eyes said it all. The both were smiling and talking, while Lenard held a packet of cornstarch in his hands. He was in tune with this female, and unfortunately for Charles, so was he. Her name was Lilly._


	20. Chapter 20

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**~Chapter 19~**

"And then what happened?" asked Jamal.

"Well the rest I guess you could say is history. Lenard and Lilly got married, and me Charles Lenard Marcel Milton and Joseph went to war. We were the six of hearts known more for our love of poker than anything else, but it also came from Lenard's favorite book. That Alice in Wonderland book, you know the one by Carroll? There were cards in that one too. But the card that I have like the one you found near Tina's incident was a specific card, almost like our calling card, and inside understanding of the six of hearts. We were the six of hearts and we fought in the war and entered duty in 1944. Should there be a game of poker the jokers would replace the six of hearts in card packs used for such play My cousin became more and more envious of Lenard and Lilly's relationship, even after they wed. I tried to get him out of the rut but it never made any permanent stance. Lenard always called us Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and to emphasize our close bond, we were dared to go to a tattoo parlor after losing a game of cards. So we got the Roman Numeral II's on our hands. The tattoos were made right before we went to war. The music note you all questioned about me, well if Charles had it like you all say he did, it would have to have been after the war."

Tina looked at Alex who was still sitting next to her, and looked up at the now Chuck. Now she understood.

"I didn't know he was still alive till I saw that look on your face Tina. The day you looked at me in bewilderment was the day I realized you had seen my cousin- you had seen my Charles," gleamed Chuck yet looking sad in the eyes.

Jamal and the gang exchanged looks. The silence had become so consuming, that the others jumped when Lenni's father came through the door!

"Hey Bips! It's just me. Oh I see you have brought in a guest, "smiled Max curiously looking at the old gentleman sitting on his couch.

Max shook Chuck's hands.

"Dad this is Charley or I guess Chuck," smiled Lenni as she continued. "He's a musician too."

"Is that right?" replied Max as he smiled.

"Yes. Bass."

"Well I have some instruments down the room. Why don't you play for us?"

"Oh that's very kind of you Max," said Chuck as he began to rub his knuckles, "but I haven't played in a long time, and the arthritis in my knuckles and fingers, well I don't think they'll be able to make sweet music."

"Nonsense. Musical fingers never forget." Smiled Max as he reassured Chuck and handed him a bass.

The old man let his fingers stroke against the edges of the fine instrument as he looked down as if he was holding a bass for the first time. A tear came down his cheek rolling on to a string.

"This one is for you Lenard," he stated as he looked up. He smiled and played. He didn't sing with the tune, but it was enough notes to depict a glorious event. When he finished, he looked at them all.

"Is that one of the songs your band made?" asked Rob.

"Yes. In fact Lenard wrote it for Lilly on his wedding day," replied Chuck.

The gang looked on to each other in frenzy.

"It wouldn't by chance be called HEARTBEAT would it?" asked Gaby.

"Why yes but how would you know?" replied Chuck.

The gang members began to smile and look at each other.

"SIT DOWN!" They all chimed, as they filled in on Chuck the whole story.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEARTBEAT**

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

PS- I don't care for GRAMMAR or SPELLING- I only care for writing a story that my readers will enjoy. For me it's about the content, so sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes

**~Chapter 20~**

Max couldn't help but be a bit concerned of the stranger his daughter and her friends just brought into the house. With all the chaos happening in Fort Greene what would possess them from doing such a thing? Especially after all they talked with all of them about the dangers of strangers after Tina's incident. Lenni could see the worried look in her father's eyes as he emptied the grocery bags. He was starting to put the food away as Lenni approached him.

Rob looked on and could tell that she was reassuring her father that Chuck was safe. Rob remembered feeling the same way when he first told his own father about Double T. That even though he was homeless he was such a nice man, a talented poet, and a father. Lenni looked up talking to Max as he had one hand settled on a table, the other rubbing his chin in great concern.

Rob looked to Jamal. Jamal nodded back.

"Well what is this amazing thing you have to tell me," said Chuck with a smile.

"Well, Chuck, we'd like to wait for Lenni."

Lenni came back and motioned Jamal to come with her behind the kitchen into the hallway of her washer and dryer. Rob looked on a little annoyed of Lenni ignoring him asking Jamal instead. Alex and Tina exchanged looks, while Gaby shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on Len?" asked Jamal.

"My dad, well he's getting a bit worried about who this Chuck guy is. I told him…well I had to kind of tell him Jamal, I'm sorry. It was the only way he would get off my back about it!" said Lenni in a loud whisper.

"Tell him what?"

"That Chuck is Grandma Cici's lost uncle."

Jamal chuckled, "well he kind of is isn't he. Good thinking Lenni."

"Thanks, but I don't know how we can tell Chuck about Lenard and our hunch of Lenard being Ghostwriter with my dad around. Where is Ghostwriter anyway? Do you know if Gaby was playing scrabble or some word game with him this morning?" asked Lenni.

"No clue about Gabster, but come to think of it I haven't heard from Ghostwriter either. What do you say we should do?"

"Well I don't want to hold the gang up too long," said Lenni as she looked over Jamal's shoulder. Lenni let out a sigh of relief as she saw Chuck continuing to entertain the gang on more of his bass playing. Even Max went out to listen. "Jamal, we need to think of way to tell this to Chuck. Should we even mention Ghostwriter?"

"Lenni, I'm about to take a risk. Give me a piece of paper. Lenni saw a notepad that was near the dryer and took off the cap of her pan on the necklace around her from instinct and handed it to Jamal.

: Ghostwriter are you there?:

:YES JAMAL. I FEEL FUNNY:

Jamal looked at Lenni with great concern.

: How do you feel?:

: LIKE I'M BECOMING UNDONE:

"Well at least we know he's here." Stated Jamal to Lenni, as he looked on the glowing piece of paper.

"Lenni should I ask him who is Chuck?"

"But what if that makes him go berserk!?

"I don't know what else to do!"

" We need to think of this step by step Jamal. Carefully. Let's tell Chuck first of all that you are Lenard Harp's great grandson. We can explain that the trumpet is still at your place, if he'd like to come by and see it. We can reunite Grandma Cici with her lost Uncle Chuck that way too. We can look at the trunks maybe together with Chuck being there."

"That's a good plan Lenni, but what about Ghostwriter. How does that all fit in? DO we tell Chuck about Ghostwriter?"

"Well ghostwriter can feel a strong presence with Chuck I think being close to us. That's why he feels like he's feeling as if he is becoming undone."

"Are we slowly freeing him?"

"Well the little knowledge I have with ghosts is really from the discussions we've had with our team. We know that usually their stuck as a ghost because something about the way they died- unresolved, unrequited, tense, full of anger, scared. And if we look into Gaby's visions, Ghostwriter is stuck in this turbulent state of death, trauma, and sadness. Explosions, weddings, just a mess of visions depicting his life in fire. Wouldn't we want to free him?"

"Of course. That would mean no Ghostwriter, but obviously-"

"Jamal, " snickered Lenni, " you might as well stop calling him Ghostwriter now, and start calling him grandpa!"

Jamal felt a shiver up his spine. His great grandfather to be exact. Wow. He never thought of it like that- or maybe among all the crazy scene of events he didn't have time to. He wanted to reassure Ghostwriter that everything would be ok.

:Ghostwriter do you feel a new presence:

:NO JAMAL EVERYTHING IS THE SAME. BUT I FEEL AN OLD PRESENCE THAT I AM REQUITED WITH:

:GW, You will feel ok soon don't worry:

:MY OLD FRIEND. YOU FOUND HIM DID YOU NOT?:

:who?:

Jamal and Lenni looked at each other with amazement and concern.

:MY TWEEDLE DEE:

Lenni and Jamal smiled. Rob could see in the corner of his eye that Lenni and Rob we half hugging as they looked on to the notepad. They seemed excited about something. Rob looked down, he pretended not to see Lenni. Alex took note of this. Ghostwriter was beginning to remember a lot. Now it was as if no one could stop him! Lenni and Jamal were as excited as could be. They were finally bringing Ghostwriter to his self~ he deserved to be free.

Max clapped with the rest of the team after Chuck had finished playing. " I'm leaving soon Chuck, it was a pleasure to meet you," said Max as he came closer to chuck to shake his hand,

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Chuck.

"I talked to Jamal's grandmother. Didn't really have time to tell her the details but I'm sure you kids will." He said as he looked Lenni sternly. " Lenni, I need to go get Sally from an event. Promise me you'll take care of this gentleman, and Jamal- good luck. Lenni told me the wonderful news," he whispered with a wink. And with that Max gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and went on to pick up Sally.

As Max grabbed his keys, he smiled looking at his daughter and her great friends cross legged looking up and Jamal's lost great uncle- at least so Max thought. He wished he could be there when the team announced to Chuck about who he was. Max felt in the back of his jean pockets to find the hard box. Today would be the day. The day he would ask Sally to marry him, and with a smile Max left to go get Sally. It seemed that the HEARTBEAT song Chuck had just played was spreading more love that Lenard could've even imagined should he be alive today.

Jamal and Lenni looked on to the team and then to Chuck. Jamal took the risk to start.

"Chuck- you asked us how we knew about HEARTBEAT, the song that Lenard supposedly made for Lilly."

"Not supposedly he did my son, he did." Smiled Chuck as he replied to Jamal.

"Well what if I told you that Lenard Harp was my great grandfather? And that the trumpet he played with in your band is still in my house. What if I told you that HEARTBEAT was on a note that we found in my basement along with a picture of Lilly and Lenard. What if I told you that Lilly had a daughter, my Grandmother, Grandma Cici, and that she is back to living in Lenard Harp's house her father's in Fort Greene?" asked Jamal. He asked the questions as directly as possible. The team looked on, with the look of "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" It was too late. Jamal had to ask those questions.

"Cecelia? Lilly died I thought and moved to North Carolina what on earth would Cecelia want to come up to New York?" Chuck grasped his chest as if he hand the wind knocked out of him with the words that just came out of this young man's mouth.

"She was the only grandchild of Lenard's mother. So in her will my grandmother ended up inheriting the house. My Grandmother went to college in New York, met my grandfather here too, and settled down. She had three children, my father Reginald is one of them. The other resides in Detroit with my cousin Casey. The third one is in England marred to a navy man."

Chuck grabbed his chest as he heard the whole story. How the boy in front of him named Jamal was a direct descendent of his dearest of friends a long time ago. Rob looked up and Lenni, who replied with a hazy gaze. Her thoughts said it all. She was just as emotional for Lenard as everyone else in the room. Lenard took his hat off and held it to his chest.

All of a sudden ghostwriter flashed. The gang looked up, at ghostwriter flashing the words:

: II :

: ESSEX:

Lenni looked at Rob puzzled. There was more. Ghostwriter fled to the computer and continued his messages.

:Passport Number: A3420009555009PL:

:Destination: London:

:British Airways:

Chuck rubbed his eyes. He stood up so quickly that he almost lost balanced. He squinted to the computer screen, but he couldn't exactly see the words, or whatever it was that was lighting up. The team looked up at Chuck. Could he see ghostwriter.

"Sir Can you see that?" asked Rob.

"Well I mean Lenni's computer monitor is glowing bright yellow can't anyone see that?" replied Chuck.

"How about what's written?" asked Tina.

" What's written? Oh I can't see anything from here. Ha-ha! Well I'd have to go to a closer look with that."

The team almost unfolded their group like the red sea, parting the entry for Chuck to go towards the monitor. About to see his long lost friend in the form of mere letters.

Chuck read aloud, and then asked "Lenni you going to travel or something?"

"Chuck- you can read that?"

"Of course- I'm not blind I just have old eyes for Pete's sake!"

The team chuckled. He could see Ghostwriter, but could Ghostwriter sense him?

"I still have the trumpet that my great grandfather played, Chuck. Would you like to come to my house to see it?" asked Jamal as he got up and approached to Chuck on the couch.

Chuck whimpered and could only respond in tears. He then looked up to find flashing words on Lenni's computers screen.

: LONG TIME CHUCK:

Chuck rubbed his eyes as he looked on to the computer.

"Is this some 20th century technology trick you kids are trying to show me?" asked chuck.

Gaby held his hand to calm him, replying "no Chuck, it's not a trick. If you can see this then you're special. You can see something not everyone can see."

Chuck placed his fingers on the computer screen tracing the letters Ghostwriter had made. Over the next 15 minutes the team began to narrate the usual explanation of whom ghostwriter is and where they found him. Not a lot of people can see him. However this explanation was different, as Chuck knew who Ghostwriter was long before they did.

"So you're telling me my dear friend is trapped in this ghostly form of letters? May I type back?"

The team smiled and nodded.

"But first let me just write these clues in our casebook. The passport number and all- it might be vital information to our case," stated Tina.

Chuck smiled up and touched Tina's arm, "Tina, can you type for me? My fingers are not like they use to be."

Tina smiled, "of course Chuck. Tell me what to say."

"Oh wow, gee. Well I know it's like a conversation but I feel like I can only write in a letter," stated Chuck. Chuck finally told Tina what he'd like to write.

: Dear Lenard, It's great to finally see you again though you are in another state of life. Do you see Lilly there too?:

The team looked at each other worried. They were dreading asking Ghostwriter this question as they knew this might cause some angst for ghostwriter. LILLY- the forbidden words was finally stated by a person who deserved to say it.

All of a sudden a flash went out of the computer. Swirls escalated around their bodies. All of the members began to float. Chuck was now not sitting but standing, his feet two inches above the ground, his cane had fallen.

Meanwhile in Venezuela, a young boy playing handball in the back of his house began to chuckle. He served hi and thwacked at the ball so fast, that it ran away from him into a forest of banana leaves.

"Guess I have to go fetch it, " said Hector.

Hector looked under the rich greenery of Venezuela to finally find his ball hidden under a small tropical bush of flowers. The blue ball peeked so brightly. All of a sudden, Hector was paralyzed. He realized he wasn't moving.

Casey finally dragged all the big trunks from Detroit into to Grandma Cici's basement. She couldn't wait to surprise the other team members of her unannounced arrival. Casey headed toward the stairs. As soon as she was about to take the first step on the staircase she froze. She looked below and her feet were off the ground. She tried to speak but nothing was coming out. She saw the swirl around her, she was screaming, but no one would be able to hear her.

In London a younger brother and older sister were brushing their teeth about to hit bed. London was five hours ahead of New York. It had been a busy day at their bed and breakfast. As they went into their separate bedrooms, the each closed their own door behind them, but not one of them went to sleep that night. That whole night, Becky and Sam never made it to their beds. They too, were two inches above the ground.

Catherine Canellan coming from the library opened the key to her little home. She placed her purse and keys onto the dresser, next to the picture of her beloved Frank. She bent down to kiss the photo, held it her arms and all of a sudden felt dizzy she looked below. She dropped the photo of Frank, just as the swirl came up to her hands. Now her whole body was completely frozen. "Is this what a seizure feels like?" thought Catherine to herself. She began to think that maybe it was finally time she would be with Frank. Life is over, it was sweet, time to meet my sweetheart she thought. Little did she know 13 others were already feeling this exact same way.

The 14th one that got paralyzed occurred by chance at the JFK airport. Ghostwriter zooming through the airport found a badge of "CRAIG MITCHELL". Now in college, Craig was working part time as a ticketing officer, and also helped with baggage claims. Craig loosened his vest. Underneath he could see the ghostwriter pen Jamal had given him ages ago. He still kept it. Time to time he would write to Ghostwriter, just to see what would happen. Of course, Ghostwriter would respond, but Craig kept such interactions to a minimum. Craig had moved so beyond Brooklyn he never kept in touch with the rest of the team and didn't feel as if he had the right to communicate with Ghostwriter like they did. He went to the wash room to splash some cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror he could see a swirl take over his body. Rubbing his eyes Craig washed his face this time a bit more thoroughly. Feeling fresher he was about to go out the door, when all of a sudden Craig felt a little queasy. Thinking he was going to be sick he closed his mouth with his hand running to a stall and closed the door behind him. Nothing happened. False alarm? Craig gave a sigh of relief. He was about to vacate out of the stall when all of a sudden his feet were not touching the floor.

14 are in the air- why you might wonder? Well….they are seeing something…something you could never imagine.


	22. Chapter 22

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 21- LILLY**

The unspoken name, with the identity of Lenard's lover had convulsed Ghostwriter into doing something he did not intend. What you may be wondering is why 14 people are in mid air - something they had no warning of getting into and I'm sure neither did you.. There are sayings of ghosts that invade bodies. They make these people do terrible, terrible things, taking the body over to halt to every command that the ghost tells them to do. Only thing is, Ghostwriter did not want any obedience nor subservience from the team, including the others who knew of his presence. Ghostwriter as we speak felt as if "Lilly" was the magic word, of being freed.

How did Lenard become Ghostwriter?

What caused Lenard to stay in state of a Ghost- and more importantly, why did Ghostwriter only appear through words and letters?

The answer if only could be so simple, would have been said and done before the team even came together. The truth is, when a ghost is a ghost- they are caught in a whirlwind of turmoil- are they not? Unfortunately, Lenard's death was no accident. However Ghostwriter is the triumph that came out of Lenard's ashes. Lilly was his hero, Chuck was his side kick, and Cecelia was a blessing. All strong ties of love that can help someone caught in purgatory to help them sustain in such a devious state of time and to help them escape from it as well.

Lenard was about to finally be at peace with Lilly. It had been years till he had last seen her, and years that they had been a part. The team, the individuals that had seen Ghostwriter now come to a sense of what their purpose is and always was. Why Ghostwriter was attached to Jamal, Lenni, and Alex as well as the others- well you could say they had the mark in their hearts as Lenard's rightful army to free him from Ghostwriter. From as a ghost to finally a place in the heavens above, with the person he's been separated from for so long. All 14 began to see a scene.

Each person in mid air was now dreaming. Smoke had covered everything they could now see. Not one person in mid air could see the other- the vision was slow and each one was all alone. No friend or familiar face was there to see anything along with them. They were now on their own.

G G G

Jamal looked to his left, and then to his right, and walked on straight ahead through the smoke that had filled his nostrils. The steam made Jamal cough. He was all alone. No one was there. Then all of a sudden he saw rubble and fire. Jamal looked to the ground. His feet were covered with dust next to a house that was completely destroyed. Jamal saw a tiny hand peeking out from the floor of the house. It had to be that of a child's. All of a sudden Jamal heard a roar as he saw men in camouflage outfits running to a burnt down house. They brushed passed him. They hadn't seen him, but Jamal could feel the uniform of one in particular brush against his jacket. The face of the person turned. It was Lenard.

"Come on Chuck grab a corner. Charles, Milton- won't you help as well?" pleaded a rugged Lenard. In full marine gear with Chuck beside him he motioned for Milton and Charles to come in haste. Lenard lifted a piece of rubble of the Japanese ground, but it was heavy to turn over. Finally the others came and helped him turn over the mass to uncover 6 children branded by dirt and splotches of blood. Two adults lay over on their stomachs. Lenard took their pulse. The two adults were dead as door nails. The oldest of the 6 children, a young boy seemed to finally open his eyes. Almond shaped, his eyes looked over to his brothers and sisters and his dead parents. He froze as he looked up to the dark faces of the soldiers, trembling. Lenard bent down on one knee to tend to the young boy reassuring him with a smile and a strong hold on the young man's shoulder. Lenard shuffled through his backpack and pulled out a canteen of water. He loosened the top and fed the young boy some water.

"We have to go Lenard. It's not up to us to save all these kids!" said Charles.

"I can't leave them here brother. This is because of us. I can't leave kids here like that! They're alive!" cried back Lenard. Lenard began thinking of Lilly back home. She was already pregnant with their own child. How could he bear to leave the children of others behind, especially with their own parents dead? He would hope should the same situation happen to his Lilly someone would save her the same way he was saving all these kids.

Lenard pulled up the two adults who were already dead, uncovering two babies. Twins as a matter of fact. The mother and father had protected their younger ones. Lenard and the others gasped took off their helmets and said a prayer.

G G G

Lenni nearly vomited as she saw the children being hoisted on to the backs of the marines. Why was she all alone at a time like this? She wasn't exactly sure what was happening to her. In fact she began to realize she was seeing this all alone. She followed the soldiers, and while she couldn't tell who exactly was who she could make out Chuck, and Lenard from all the various photo's she's seen thus far of him. As Lenni bent down with the marines for taking their prayer she too said a little one herself. Who were these children, and why was it so important for Lenni to be seeing this? Each Marine carried a child on their backs. All eight of them were alive, only the parents dead.

Lenni looked up at Lenard mesmerized by the way he was ordering his friends and soldier brothers to carefully take the children and start heading for the shore.

"It's going to take three days to get there Lenard!" cried Joseph.

The rest of the soldiers began to argue with Lenard's request as well.

"QUIET!" yelled Lenard. Lenni took a step back surprised as the others were of Lenard's exclamation. Never had they heard Lenard raise his voice like that.

"As I remember clearly yesterday I was ranked higher than you all. Now you know I hate being called sir, but I don't take arguing up lightly, and while I don't demand much compliance, today I am! We NEED to all cooperate. I am tiered of these petty arguments- these are children for God's sake! Carry them now to Old Dominion Site- yes to the shore!"

Lenni began to follow as well, and all of a sudden blue smoke filled the air. All of a sudden it was early morning. The platoon finally made it to the shore. The Marine Platoon of Lenard's halted in a vacant building on the U.S side of the trenches. Japan's tiny crevices of caves and rocks, led the marines to their own building now deserted, and now taken over by the U.S months ago. The Marines went to the health unit across the vacant building. Lenard held the boy in his arms and smiled down.

"You ok now baby boy." Smiled Lenard. A tear trickled down Lenni's cheek.

The Six of Hearts went to the building rubbing their heads tiered of the immense burden they had been carrying on their backs for three days- not the children- it was the guilt that had made their backs so heavy. After all wasn't it them that had done this? After the atomic bomb, Japan and the U.S were at it constantly. The Six of Hearts floated around their room, to get a quick nap. They had killed an entire village on orders, only because Japan had been pulling in and gunning them down for no reason. The war had become so raw. Yes they were fighting for their country, but at what cost? It was still hard for them to picture the Japanese as enemies. Weren't they human just like them?

Chuck puffed on a cigar playing poker with his other friends. Charles was displeasingly looking at Lenard, who left to tend to the eight children in the hospital for the 3rd time that day. The babies seemed fine, but it was the other six that left Lenard worried. Three girls and three boys. The boy who had opened his eyes first to see Lenard amongst all the bombed rubble seemed to be the oldest. He was not only the tallest but took attentive care to his younger siblings. He would eat a few bites, micromanage as to how many portions his siblings would eat and if he didn't feel as if they would sustain with the amounts on their plate he gave them food from his own plate. At times it was just salt and rice, and if lucky a fish of some sort. Some of the marines didn't like the fact that Lenard brought the children of enemies to their site. However Lenard with the support of the rest of the Six of Hearts had his back. Charles sometimes was the one that worried about it too much. He was mostly worried about himself, then the rest.

The children would sleep in the health unit as the rest of the marines slept in the vacant building. Talks were getting closer of the war ending. It was a greasy April. Lenard had written letters back and forth to Lilly, and it had come that Lilly was now about 6 months pregnant. Lenard had been hearing of rumors of the war ending. The commotion usually started with why couldn't someone kill Hitler, what are these concentration camps that they had begun to hear about it Auschwitz, and why a genocide? Were these all myths to add to the already twisted of times?

"Oh trust me Lenard- these concentration camps are no myths!" cried Lenni as she was overhearing their conversation.

Pearl Harbor was clear as day for the Six of Hearts. Now here they were in Japan of all places. It wasn't as if they could help it. The draft had called them in. The Six of Hearts chose the Marines as suppose to Air or Navy positions, knowing that there would be more flexibility with that. They were shocked that at the same time, more and more black men were taken up to these groups. All of a sudden they were fighting against the same enemy along with white men. Now this wasn't the first time it had occurred. As we all know during the civil war, coloreds also took up arms. But for Lenard this was a remarkable time- a remarkable feel. It was a great time to be living even the world was going through an abundance of death and dying at the same time.

After all the soldiers had cleared the far part into the city of the bombs, the same area where the Six of Hearts found the eight orphaned Japanese children, they had made it down to the part of the country that held the vacant building enlisting the children to first seek health care from the nurse unit. Days had gone by, and now that Lenard, his friends, and the children were safe, the marines fancied playing poker when times were at a hiatus. Some even brought their instruments in which they would play. The Six of Hearts had their trumpet, had a washboard they could use and a lonesome guitar they had found amongst the rubble. Charles would somehow find cans for a percussion, and they would play, as the rest of the soldiers danced with the fit nurses. The Japanese children loved to see the performances as well. The Six of Hearts adopted one of the Japanese kids as their own sometimes teaching them how to play the very same instruments they did.

Lenard would motion the oldest of the Japanese children to come with him, blow into his own horn. All of a sudden the blue smoke came again and Lenni was pulled into a blaze of darkness. It was night time. The stars were in the skies. Lenni now saw a grand performance of the Six of Hearts. Milton sang ever so smoothly Lenni couldn't help but sway into musical bliss. Her body began to jump and jive ever so lightly. Alongside the Six of Hearts were the six children who took up instruments and played alongside.

Lenni couldn't help but cry. What was it that pulled on her heart strings? Was it the fact that two historic groups of **enemies**, the **Japanese** Children and **American **Musical Prodigies standing side by side singing and playing? Were these the pockets of triumph she had heard about in history class so many times that occurred in a time of war? She couldn't fathom such a scene, but here it was right in front of her.

The performance was mind blowing and as the Six of Hearts finally ended their tune with Chuck finishing off on the old washboard. The nurses and the marines clapped their hands. All of a sudden a soldier ran into the room. Lenni jumped!

"Men! I bring great news! The Germans surrendered in Italy today!"

Lenard jumped out from the stage. "What are you saying man! Is the war over?"

"Lenard, I have a feeling if it's not it's going to be real soon!" cried the man as he gripped Lenard's shoulders and hugged him. The children jumped up and down, and the band went up to play again. It was a happy April day in 1945.

G G G

Alex saw blue smoke bushing his fingers in the air to reveal six soldiers crouching around a radio.

"Today on the 8th of May in the cold year of 1945, the Western and Eastern Fronts of Germany have finally surrendered. The war is over! God Bless us all" cried the announcer on the radio.

Alex tried to make out where he was. He saw no one he knew around him. It was as if he was taken back in time. Everything looked not from the time he was living. He then saw Chuck, but a young version from him, and the gentleman he was hugging was... Lenard. Charles and Chuck shook hands; their Roman Numeral II's shining in the morning sun.

A Japanese child of about 9 or 10 ran up to Lenard with open arms, as Lenard lifted him up in the air. Alex realized it was the same child he had rescued. He looked bigger now, and a little fatter. He knew Lenard and the band must have been taking good care of these children.

"What are we going to do buddy?" asked Chuck, "these children need homes to go to. "

"Yes, and we can't split them up now can we," replied Lenard as he looked lovingly into the boys eyes.

"Well brother," said Milton as he put his elbow on his friends shoulder, "we could each take one. They would never be split up, we always see each other."

"Then it's settled!" cried Lenard as he clapped his hands. "I'll take the babies, with Lilly already having a newborn we could both help each other out with three babies."

The ten year old Japanese boy frowned. Alex could tell he understood, even though he probably knew just a little English. The little boy wanted to be with Lenard.

"Now now don't look at me like that," replied Lenard as he bent down on one knee to be at the head level of the child. "Who do you want to be with fella?"

The boy slowly pointed his finger to Lenard, near his heart.

"I think three babies are all I can do."

"Not to worry friend," cried Charles. He grasped the kid in an embrace, that seemed unnatural, and the young boy felt it as well. "I'll take your favorite, we'll be over all the time!"

Lenard smiled, but inside he seemed a bit worried as he looked into the young boys eyes and then up at Charles. They boy felt awkward and slightly afraid as Charles kept on smiling.

G G G

Gaby began coughing up a storm. The blue smoke had taken Gaby now to a fiery setting.

"This seems just like the explosions that I saw in my vision when Ghostwriter hugged me," said Gaby to herself.

All of a sound a missile shot over. The Six of Hearts, Lenard, Charles, and Chuck with the others were running towards the boats the U.S had sent over to rescue their fleet. The war was over, as of May 8th, but for the Japanese not all had heard their Emperor's announcement. They were at it, shooting Old Dominion till it caved in. The health unit was a mess. Lenard carried the twins and his book bag. Charles grabbed the arm of the 10 year old Japanese Boy, who reluctantly ran behind him. The rest of the Six of Hearts grabbed the Japanese children and fled to the ships.

Amongst all the chaos, Charles lost the kid. All the other band members along with the children were on safely on the ship, the noises of explosions in the background, and fire in the backdrop. Lenard grasped Charles's collar as he threw the twins into Chuck's lap.

"How could you have lost him!?" cried Lenard.

"I'm sorry man I just did. We need to get back now, I have so many things to carry I didn't mean to."

"Take care of the others! That's an order!" cried Lenard, as he hopped off the ship ready to get the Japanese boy from the shore. Lenard began running to shore as he saw the boy on the shore looking at the ships covering his ears bending over trying to arm himself from the sounds of the bombs and the airplanes hovering over them.

"Come on get him get him," Gaby pleaded softly. Gaby saw a Japanese plane hovering over the boy. All of a sudden the missiles fired, as Lenard was only ten feet away from the boy. The blast threw Lenard back to the water a couple feet. The missile hit the boy. They boy was dead, his body still burning and still. Gaby fell on her knees, with her hands over her mouth. She began crying, for she had never seen anything as horrific and she was all by herself. No one to cry on. The last thing she saw of this scene was Chuck running over to Lenard, grabbing him up towards the ship. Lenard regaining consciousness tried to fight to get away and reach for the boy, certain he was still alive, but Milton came over and he couldn't fight off both Milton and Chuck. They were headed to the ship.

Amongst the blue smoke…the red fire had taken over to reveal a purple haze. What a gruesome day on what suppose to be the day the war was over and the day to go home.

_**MESSAGE FROM GWGURL:**_

_Dear Readers-_

_ I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. I am very thankful for my family and friends, and especially all the fans I have gotten for my story. You make me keep writing. I am also thankful to those reviewers that also make very rude comments. I don't let them get to me but I turn into positive energy and incorporate it in my writing. _

_ I love the vigor I release when I write, it is intoxicating. There are some reviewers out there that I think just want to start trouble to hurt people maybe out of fun. Or perhaps they are genuine of what they say but due to the limits of writing we can never know of the raw emotions they imbibe from such critiques. Should you wish to comment on grammar and spelling I say go for it, but please, please do also equalize it with reviewing content- especially when you say you do so on your profile pages. I feel bad if all you do is review about grammar and spelling because I will never go back to correct it, so If I write a kind email to you on this matter, it's only because I don't want to waste your time. Had you told me kindly that your reviewing of grammar and spelling are kept as bookmarks in the first place I would've definitely understood, and accept as to why reviewing grammar and spelling solely matter to you. I think all it takes in this world to get a long is open and positive communication. Unfortunately people like to make mountains out of mole hills and make snippy reviews for their own joy. That's not me. I'm sorry if I have ever misunderstood your reviews. I just hope that we can put all this in the past. _

_Penny3 all has been forgiven and forgotten and I hope for you it is the same. I really do understand what you mean now, I just wished you had conveyed it more kindly and explained as to why you do what you do- I'm sure what I have said might have hurt your feelings. That must have felt really bad. However this is the last and only time I am giving attention to this. I think we both understand that feelings were hurt, but it was all a misunderstanding and we should both put it passed us : )_

_I wish everyone nothing but all the best. Even though we may disagree with each other we all share one passion and that is WRITING. Don't Lose it. Don't let misunderstandings get in the way. Stay Positive, and above all- love and believe in what you write. Am I wrong?_

_But now I am not giving any more attention on this matter- I think we are all mature enough to let the past be the past. We are all writers on this webpage. If anything I have learned from ghostwriter it is positive and open communication. It's so important even more today that we are there for each other than against each other. The ghostwriter team imbibes this lesson. It has been a great journey writing this story and while it is now heading towards the end, I want to assure you that I may write more, but probably on a different subject. Once I lay ghostwriter to rest, and explain his identity it's only fair I leave the ghost alone, and let him be one with his love. _

_Thank you for your genuine feedback. I have learned so much from you all. I do indeed Love you all even to those that I may have had disagreements with. Thank you all for the opportunity to write. It has been the light in my darkest times._

_Love always & Many Thanks_

_GWGURL_


	23. Chapter 23

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 22- THE FUNERAL**

Tina looked into the casket. Whose face was this? The body still seemed so alive- full of energy nothing made sense. She looked at the priest who was observing all the people dressed in black coming up to the casket to pay their respects. Then she realized.

It was Lenard who was dead. What happened? Tina looked over at Lilly. Lenard's mother had baby Cecelia (aka Grandma Cici) in her lap cradling back and forth. Lilly cried and cried. All of a sudden a familiar presence laid a shadow on her row of chairs. Chuck came beside Lilly hugging her to muffle her crying. Chuck looked at Lenard's mom gasping whimpers into her handkerchief.

Tina began to walk around the church.

"How did this young man die? He came back from the war alive and well!" cried a random woman who looked as old as Lenard's mom. Her tall big Church hat with side red flower embedded in the ribbon looked so foreign and out of place in the sea of blackness that engulfed the church.

Another woman responded, "I heard it was all Charles. That boy has always been trouble. His mama was nothing but an alcoholic. Did you know he did drugs- he got mixed up with the wrong people? He was a drug dealer you know; maybe Lenard got mixed up in it as well."

Chuck couldn't help but hear the old woman lying her mouth off about his dear friend like that. While his dear friend was dead, it was only fair he rest in peace.

Chuck abruptly let go of Lilly, and went to whisper to the priest. Taking the microphone he spoke. Tina looked up.

"My dear friends- Lenard was my brother. No one is to tarnish his name with the notions of my cousin Charles. Though Charles is Blood the bond between Lenard and I was thicker than such a substance and ran deeper into my soul.

I welcome you all here today on behalf of Lilly and Lenard's mother whom I know are too saddened to speak but not at all weakened by this unfortunate outcome. I know that their strength still triumphs amidst the tears that flow from their heart.

Let me put the rumors to rest. Lenard Harp never died from drugs or drug dealing."

All of a sudden the church was filled with gasps and clasped by sudden and complete silence. Tina then realized only half of the church had heard about the rumors of drugs, while the others were surprised Chuck would talk about such things at a man's funeral. The purple haze all of a sudden took over all the blackness and spread across the church.

G G G

Rob ran from the smoke and realized that Chuck was all of a sudden to his right, still continuing the speech.

"My dear friend Lenard Harp was a good man. You all think you know a few good men, but I'm telling you no one is as good as Lenard Harp. During the war when we were stationed in Japan he tried to save six children in Japan who were orphaned. There were also 2 other babies- twins that he was willing to adopt though his wife overseas was ready to give birth any minute for their firstborn. While it wouldn't be the norm of some of our American soldiers to be taking care of enemy children with such diligence and warmth- Lenard was one of a kind. During one of the most tragic events that should've been the most triumphant we evacuated Japan soil that hot spring day. The _Six of Hearts_ and I took the 8 children. Japan obviously had not heard about the war ending yet, so we were fired without any warning. The oldest of the Japanese orphans who took quick affinity of Lenard was shot first. The renegade of fire and bullets stranded our ship and the children for three days. We hid out. We said prayers. Some of the children were already weakened. Two more of the children died. We were left with three Japanese orphans and the Japanese twins. 2 of the men of the _Six of Hearts_ were shot. They bled so much that they died in two days. You know who they are for we did the final rights for them in this very same church."

Rob all of a sudden felt his heart beat faster and faster. HE imagined Double T in the line of duty in Vietnam. All the similar Vietnamese children he saw. Then he thought about his father. Rob all of a sudden understood why his father was so proud in being a soldier.

"We tried- but most of all it was Lenard that attended to all the wounded," continued Chuck.

"Marlin, I, my cousin Charles and Lenard made it back to the rescue boat the United Marines sent for us. Marlin had a broken leg that unfortunately had to be amputated. He later died from infection- the antibiotics that we gave him when we arrived in New York proved to be of no cure. You might be wondering about the three other children and the twins. Where are they in amidst of all this rescuing? Lenard was adamant about taking the twins and I agreed to take the other three. We wanted the children to be as close as possible- after all they were a family and we wanted to keep them together. Charles was in charge of getting them onto the boat- a task I and Lenard did want him to have since it was because of him the oldest orphan had died in the first place. However the captain on the rescuing shipped summoned Lenard and me. We thought this time Charles could be trusted. To our disgust we were dumbfounded yet again~ the only regret I still have and I'm sure Lenard had carried till he passed. Charles left them. I don't know what happened to the children but in the midst of Lenard and me getting Marlin into safety Charles thought it would be a nuisance to take them. When the boat sailed off Lenard and I rummaged through the boat to find the children- and then we knew. That was the only time I saw Lenard that angry. He pushed Charles against the wall. Throughout the whole war Lenard remained composed and never lost his cool- but here he was in front of me ready to break of my cousin's neck. "

"I don't know what has become of the children that we left. My only hope is that the older three were able to save the twin babies to the best of their ability but such hope remains grim. It took such a toll to Lenard's heart. He remained depressed but found happiness in a new child. Little Cecilia became his golden light," said Chuck as he pointed to Lilly and Lenard's mother.

"A man whose trumpet tunes still ring in my ears. A man who had so much love. A man that I loved more than my own cousin. Charles I believe is the arch nemesis of Lenard Harp. He is a man that I believe has no soul. I try to remember, his hard upbringing, but leaving helpless people behind is no excuse. It was such a bother for him to bring those orphans yet it was so easy to deceive a friend. Shouldn't that be the other way around? I can't imagine deceiving my friends. I would easily commit to saving the weak. Lenard though heartbroken still remained a great friend. He talked to Charles about management. Lenard went on to business classes hoping to help Lilly's father with own business endeavors. He offered Charles some opportunities in the realm but it didn't matter. Charles had another business on the side. You all think you know how Lenard Harp died. He was strong nothing could've killed him but my cousin Charles somehow found a way. It was during a game of Russian roulette. My cousin Charles is currently locked away in a psychiatric institution. His childhood runs deep with psychological complications you all could not imagine. I think it was his final sin- killing his dear friend Lenard that got him so insane. Charles' parents my aunt and uncle are obviously not well. They moved to Connecticut, and didn't have to strength to be here. I know you all may be sitting here still confused but I have to be here to speak of his honor without giving away all privacies. Case in point- Lenard Harp was a good man- Lenard Harp was a great friend- Lenard Harp took a bullet for Charles- Lenard Harp saved lives. Lenard Harp taught me how to be the best man I could be. As for Charles, while I pity the fool I cannot say that he is family. My Tweedle Dum has become a nothing but a Mad Hatter. He will remain in an inpatient facility for years to come. The truth is Lenard didn't die today. His great name lives on. But a piece of me has died and I'm sure for all of you feel the same."

Rob looked over to the two women who previously were gossiping away. They were the first to get up and drop roses into the casket. The whole congregation got up and followed the same respect. Rob saw Lilly as she mouthed a "thank you" over to Chuck as he smiled, nodded, and brushed of a trickling tear. Chuck and the marine core soldiers saluted as they began to take the casket away into the burial. It was a sad day.


	24. Chapter 24

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 23- THE LAST VISIT**

Chuck felt himself being floated to a familiar place. The purple haze even came over his cane. He walked over to the green hill and noticed a familiar car coming up to the driveway. It was him- many years ago.

Young Chuck decided to go into the Albany Psychiatric Ward one last time. As he drove his old car into the lot he saw the grand building and saw the huge sign.

'Mental Health and Wellness Ward of Peachtree Orchard Hills. Albany, NY'

Charles had reached all levels of insanity to the point that Chuck even became recognizable to him. Today would be the day Chuck needed closure and to do so he would finally tell Charles they no longer were cousins. Chuck took of his hat and placed it in the passenger seat. As he stepped out the car he was meted in the front by three nurses two of whom were men and a psychiatrist.

"He babbles on and on about his mother. I know he was emotionally abused~ was he also physically abused or even sexually?" asked the psychiatrist worriedly.

"Not to my knowledge doc. His father loved him, but his mom was an alcoholic. Of course as you know he was highly addicted to drugs, the very reason I admitted him into this institution," replied Charles.

The five of them walked down the hall and turned the corner. They took the elevator to the top floor.

"We normally keep the most unstable and violent patients on the 8th floor."

"That's where we're headed?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, you're cousin came in drunk and we couldn't pin him down till we gave him an injection to pacify his muscles. He stabbed one of my security guards with a pen to the chest. Luckily the innocent man lived."

Chuck looked down sourly not believing what he was hearing.

"He did fight in the war Doc; he might have seen some horrible things. I know that he's also done his share of horrible things as well during the war."

"We have also come to that notion as well."

As Chuck saw his young self and the doctor in the elevator he only wishes he could've made contact with the people in the elevator. No sound came out when he tried to sleep. If only he could tell him then that this visit would only make things worse and sadder, then he would've prevented this event all together.

Chuck went in and sat across from Charles at a small dining table in his room. The walls were white, not padded like one would hear from stories and see in movies but nevertheless it would make any sane man go crazy. Charles looked down on the table playing with his 1944 six of hearts card.

"Charles you haven't said one word."

"What am I to say? YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!"

"YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND!" retaliated Chuck.

"You sorry about that?"

"His funeral was a week ago. You should've seen just how dramatic it was. He took a bullet for you man. You weren't even worth it. I wouldn't even do it and I'm your cousin. Lenard didn't know the length of how much you despised him the way I did."

"Despise? Lenard took every bit of happiness I could have had. He took my reputation at high school, he took Captain of the Marines in Japan, and he took best musician in our band. He took LILLY!"

"He never took any of those things Charles. He never knew those were things that you wanted- can't you understand fool- Lilly would've never wanted you, you didn't have leadership to be a captain –"

Charles dove across the table and lifted Chuck from out of his chair by grasping the collar of the shirt so abruptly Chuck was sure he felt slight whiplash. The doctors and nurses came in rushing and trying to pull Charles off of Chuck. Present day Chuck stuck in the purple haze shed a tear at the scene. He remembered a once sweet Charles~ what happened to his dear cousin?

Even young Chuck in the scene was having the same thoughts.

"Sir, would you like to continue with the visit? I strongly advise you leave, he may become aggressive again," whispered the doctor to Chuck.

"He's my cousin- if he does its ok. It's time I get this closure."

The doctor signaled to the nurses, as they nodded and left Charles in his chair warning him not to get up again like that.

"I only get up if provoked," Charles growled as he gave an evil stare into Chuck's eyes.

"You don't scare me Charles."

As the medical personnel left, Chuck turned to his cousin across from the table. Charles began to go through murmurs.

"My mom never loved me. She never even held me….father never around….you were…then Lenard came….then you were with him…YOU FORGOT ME!....I…I… I can't take all the neglect….I saw Lilly three times n the store before Lenard even laid one glance upon her….I loved her even before I knew her….then I lost all that loved me….no one loved me… no one loved me," said Charles as he cried, putting his heads in his hands and shaking it. His cries became loud screams of deep sadness. Chuck felt so sorry all of a sudden. He never realized what he had indirectly and accidentally done to add to Charles heartfelt pains.

Chuck tried to hold out his hand, " we did love you-"

"LIES!" cried Charles cutting him off. "LIES! LIES! LIES! Said Charles as he cried.

"You know them Japanese children….everyone cared about them. No one ever gave me love. I feel bad for what I did though. I knew better. It's like there's this person inside me cousin. It's evil and it reminds me of all the hardship I've gone through and I can't stop it the voices…they get louder and louder and LOUDER! LOUDER! LOUDER!" said Charles and he just kept screaming louder and louder.

The nurses came in calmed him down with another injection.

"No! No! No! Please not again," whined Charles, "please!"

As Charles calmed down he still reverted to heavy breathing as he was seated back on the dining table. Still heavily breathing, Chuck decided to try again.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."

"Do you know what I see at night? I see those children haunting me in my sleep. Those almond eyes, that black raven hair, those pale faces. They are so enchanting but I killed them. I took my anger and frustration on them," replied Charles sadly.

Chuck tried not to get angry even though he felt it served him right for Charles to feel so guilty for all the damage he done out of his spite.

"Then I decided I wanted to end it. Went back into drugs…CRANK, CRACK- my two loves. They made me forget about all the pain. But then I couldn't repay."

"I know Charles. Why did you do that?"

"Half of the band was dead. It was because of me really we died isn't it Charles?"

"We had no warning of the fire of the Japanese," reassured Chuck.

"You see this?" replied Chuck as he showed his hand.

"I killed our band. I made the boat stall because Lenard went to try to save the boy I wanted to leave behind. I had done so much harm in matter f minutes. So I put this tattoo the minute I got back from New York. When I heard Marlin died I got the music note stabbed with a heart. The day he died was the day I knew music died for me." All of a sudden Charles's cries and sobs turned into laughs. He had gone mad.

"Well I came here to tell you that I am no longer your cousin. You've become too evil and I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Charles all of a sudden looked at him with sudden sadness.

"I have nothing."

Chuck nodded and replied, "That's right you have nothing."

Charles began to wale…and then once more the laughter came pouring gout.

"Ha! You shouldn't really be mad at me you know. He came to the grocery and tried to talk to me. I had been ignoring all his advances on his business endeavors for me in Lilly's company. You know," giggled Charles, "I thought well first off I could take up on one of the opportunities Lenard wanted me to have. After all I would be working with Lilly's father and maybe just maybe she would notice me. I even thought hey by force, I could take her."

"Charles you conniving son of a-"

"You love Lilly too don't you?"

"Not like that Charles. I love her like a sister. She is my best friend's girl and I will do anything to protect her and her family. Even if that means handling a ruffian like you!"

"I would have never raped her…but the pleasure of it…the fantasy…well it did cross my mind."

Chuck couldn't take it. He abruptly got up, "that's it! I can't hear you talk like this about her! How dare you! Do you have no sense of decency?"

"No. In fact, I have no inhibitions. The oldest girl of the Japanese orphans…do you remember her?"

All of a sudden fear and denial at once propped in Chuck's eyes. The poor orphan was raped by his immoral cousin Charles! The poor girl probably couldn't say a word since she didn't know a word of English.

The psychiatrist was writing rigorously Chuck could see, through the glass window where the medical staff looked through to observe their visiting session. I'm sure the fact that Charles had testified to rape right then and there were not looking good to the medical staff.

"You're sick!" cried Chuck. He turned around to leave. That was it.

As old Chuck looked at his young self he murmured under his breath, "walk faster." For old Chuck knew what lay ahead.

"Look at me cousin!" exclaimed Charles, "Look at me!"

Chuck hung his head in shame and started to leave the room.

"It was Lenard's fault. He left me alone with her and the other orphans all the time."

"No no- we trusted you."

"Oh yeah? Trust. I ignored Lenard after we came back to New York. You think he would have common sense to leave me be. So then he follows me right," chuckled Charles, "and he finds me in an abandon shack. I haven't paid to the drug dealer in days. I owe 10 grand. Poor Lenard. He was there at the wrong place and the wrong time. To compensate a deal, me and three others who haven't paid our dues are in for a game of Russian roulette fight to save our life. The drug dealer and his 2 colleagues and boss sit there for entertainment. We're playing you see, and the four of us me and these other men -we are sweating like crazy. I pull the trigger nothing. The second man, nothing. The third man is sweating now like crazy nothing. The fourth man – nothing. There are 8 holes in a pistol one of them has the bullet. Whoever dies- dies free without debt, and the others, they don't have to pay dues for another year. Can you imagine man? All the crank I want and not having to pay it for a year! And on top of that I have no debt. Round two starts now, and I pull- nothing. All of a sudden Lenard opens the shack door- he screams 'Charles Run!' He comes over me covers me to get me out. He succeeds we run and right then and there out of the shack with the druggers running after us. I see just how much he loves me and cares for me. Immediately I think Lenard Harp is my friend. I will do anything to help him! I'm thinking this. I all of a sudden have an epiphany. The bad thoughts subside. I have a sudden urge to change my life around and be a better friend. I'm happy. In the grimmest of times, putting my life on the line for stupid drugs, amongst all this negativity I have hope to be a better person. And that makes me happy. I'm running, my dear friend Lenard beside me. We're running so fast I can't talk but I want to tell him how much of a brother he is to me. How I love him and how I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done. All of a sudden a shot is fired, and no longer is Lenard running next to me. I fall on my knees," says Charles quietly as he too falls to his knees in the room as if he is beginning to reenact the scene. "I bend down and discover Lenard is shot in the head. They were supposed to shoot me but they missed and hit him." Charles begins to cry, convulsing, "why did I let this happen?" All of a sudden Charles's cries turned to laughs. He had gone insane after the incident.

"Are you happy? You're laughing like…some mad hatter!"

All of a sudden Charles cried. "I killed him. He loved me and I killed him. I'm a murderer. I saw the blood gushing out of his head. Everyone scrambled away. When you came the ambulance had already come and they pronounced him dead. You sent me here! You sent me to this stupid insane asylum!" yelled Charles as he cried.

Chuck came over to hug him, "you needed help. You were addicted to all kinds of drugs. Those dealers were out to get you. I had to hide you to save you! You can't even think straight! Look at you man you go from crying to laughing! Do you understand that you are suffering mentally?"

"You didn't save me cousin you're only pushing me more into my death."

Chuck couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps in the heat of the moment his cousin did have a change of heart, but he couldn't bear to look at him. No matter what, something with Charles wasn't right in the head.

"I still have you right Chuck?" asked Charles.

Chuck just left. As he left the room and closed the door behind him, he all of a sudden heard the psychiatrist and the nurses cry. Charles jumped out of the window in the room. Chuck looked back and ran behind the medical staff. They all peered out the window and looked below. Charles looked like a broken marionette. Blood splattered. High from the 8th floor. The medical personnel already down there were seen from the top out the window. They were tending to him and the nurses ran down as well.

"I'm sorry Chuck," said the psychiatrist as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Chuck nodded holding back the tears. "I know wherever he is now he's free and happier than he would've been here on earth."

"Chuck there's just one thing, Charles did not leave me the contact of any family. Should I hand over anything to you?"

"No. I love him but we're not family, not anymore at least," he said sadly. "Charles has a mother and a father in Connecticut but they want nothing to do with their son. His father practically disowned him when he found out he was doing drugs and more so when he was the reason Lenard died."

"Well Charles has already died on the spot, who should I make the funeral rites for?"

"Just bury him. No one wants anything to do with him."

"Even you?" asked the psychiatrist puzzled.

"Yes. It's complicated Doc." Chuck choked up failing to keep the tears back and ran out the door. Old Chuck in a purple haze looked on.

Chuck left and told the office personnel should Charles need a proper burial not to contact any family. Chuck left a check of 150 dollars to cover any costs for the burial.

"Can you at least sign a form so we can do an autopsy if needed?" asked the secretary.

Chuck signed the form and left off to the truck. That was the last of Charles. He was alone. Now only one heart remained. Tweedle Dee.

Old Chuck cried as he saw his young self drive off. How could Charles's father just disown his son? Well their honor, their reputation had now been tarnished by their sinful son Charles. Charles had jealousy, Charles killed, Charles even raped, but Charles was also innocent, Charles was neglected by a mother, and had so many complicated issues. Old Chuck was certain that all the drugs had played a major part in confusing and distorting all of Charles's common logic. All of a sudden smoke came and engulfed his nostrils. Chuck was finding it very hard to breathe.

MESSAGE FROM GW GURL

My friends the end is near….please post some reviews. Send me your thoughts…I'm sure you all have some ideas. You can guess a couple. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong but I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have been enjoying writing it. I thank you all, and remember the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be to finally complete this story.

Happy New Year~ I hope you all are safe and warm especially those on the east coast with all that blizzard and snow!

MUCH LOVE!  
GWGURL!


	25. Chapter 25

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 24**

Jamal was rubbing his eyes. What just happened? He swore as he opened his eyes that there was still a purple halo over the other team members and Chuck in the living room floor, although his eyes seemed blurred and his view was fuzzy. The purple halos subsided, and although Jamal felt like he wasn't going to be transported yet again through time and beyond, he couldn't come to terms with what had just happened.

He all of a sudden saw Chuck opening his eyes, having a hard time sitting up. His cane had fallen on the floor on to his side. Jamal quickly scrambled over to help him. Chuck and Jamal's eyes linked.

"You saw my past didn't you?" asked Chuck.

"No, I saw Lenard's," replied Jamal. Both of them nodded and smiled bitter sweetly. As the rest of the members started opening their eyes and sitting up Jamal noticed that for the first time in a long time the silence had become nauseating.

"Did we all- just see the same thing?" asked Lenni, as brought her fingers to the side of her cheeks wiping away the tears.

Tina and Gaby looked as if they were crying for hours. Gaby's eyes we're so watered down they look as if they were swollen.

"Those poor Japanese children. They all died didn't they," asked Tina, as Chuck nodded in response.

"We saw Lenard's past." That was all Gaby could say as she slumped into Lenni's living room plush sofa. As the sofa enveloped her, Gaby began to bring her knees up to her chin covering her face with her hands to hide away the tears. Lenni lay back against the breakfast counter arms folded in sadness, as Rob went over to comfort Gaby. Tina buried her face into Alex's shoulder, as he looked on to Jamal.

"How did- how did we all end up in this… crazy vision?" exclaimed Jamal.

"I think it may have been because of me" stated Chuck remorsefully.

"What was the word that I typed right before this happened? 'Lilly', remember? Not only was it her name but it was in the connotation of her."

"You know we were afraid of mentioning her- we thought it would send Ghostwriter into a whirlwind but never like this," stated Rob as a matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe it. Poor Lenard Harp= Poor Ghostwriter. No wonder why Ghostwriter is scared of dogs. In the dream as Charles and Lenard are escaping the drug dealers they have dogs chasing after him!" cried Lenni.

"It was a very turmoil and violent way to die- that's for sure. No wonder poor Lenard is stuck as a Ghost," stated Alex.

"It doesn't surprise me Jamal that your great grandfather is stuck as a Ghost that can only live through words and phrases. Lenard was a man of beautiful phrases. He would write lyrics for our songs with the greatest of emotions. He would write our music, and when he spoke, you just couldn't help but listen. He was a man of many words, but he wasn't a loud or boastful man. He was an avid reader, he brought books to Japan that I think kept him alive as he pinned over Lilly overseas. And those Japanese children that we took care of, believe me when I say- Lenard was like a father to them for those months," said Lenard sadly.

Lenni placed a hand on his shoulder, as Chuck grabbed it for comfort, looking very remorseful. He had just seen his best friend, through an unexplainable process, a vision that was able to connect the present and past. Chuck quickly remembered the air flight number and message Ghostwriter had sent moments before the vision occurred.

"I bet you that message that he sent us is on my cousin Charles. He's probably boarding a plane right now to London- and there is nothing we can do to stop it!" cried Chuck.

Lenni and Jamal quickly looked at each other and thought the same thing! They rushed over to the computer monitor and saw that Ghostwriter's message on the flight was still there.

"Tina quick! Throw me Gaby's casebook that's right beside you over there!" cried Jamal. Tina quickly grabbed the casebook from the couch and tossed it.

As Jamal caught it Lenni already had her pen out ready to copy it down:

:Passport Number: A3420009555009PL:

:Destination: London:

:British Airways:

:Flight Number: BA744

"Someone type to Ghostwriter or write to him! Ask him if he's ok, is he even here?" asked Gaby hysterically. Rob held her hand as she got up abruptly form the couch motioning her to sit back down, hoping he could get her to calm her down.

In a frenzy, Lenni starts writing to Ghostwriter.

: Ghostwriter are you ok?:

No response.

"I told you this would happen! Now we have no Ghostwriter!"

"Gab calm down!" exclaimed Alex.

Gaby starts to get up, and unhooks her hand from Rob's as she paces up and down Lenni's Living room. Chuck looking guilty as if it was his fault. If he didn't say Lilly or ask about her, none of this would've happened.

"What if he's gone for good?" cried Gaby.

All of a sudden there was a furious knock on the door. As Lenni went to answer it, her phone began to ring. Torn, Rob shot up "I'll get it" he said, leaving Lenni relieved, as she immediately dashed to the phone.

It was Casey.

"Jamal?" cried Casey. Rob opened the door more to unveil Jamal at Lenni's side who was sitting next to an old African American man whom Casey did not recognize.

Casey ran towards Jamal as he returned her sobs with a tight hug making her feel protected. Casey had seen the vision too. She now knew that Ghostwriter was indeed Lenard Harp- their Great Grandfather.

Chuck looked at the young girl that had just shot through the door. He was stricken with immense surprise. Casey looked like the spitting image of a younger Lilly Harp. The Resemblance was baffling. Casey could feel the old man's eyes on her. Feeling a little uncomfortable she backed away from Jamal's hug as she wiped her tears.

"Wait, you look familiar. Weren't you the one visiting – are you the man in the dream, the one that visited the cousin?"

The old man nodded. As the team, half the members in tears explained Casey the story of Tina being shot, Charles still questionably on the loose, and the background story of Lenard Harp, Chuck, and Charles, Casey looked overwhelmed.

" I know it sounds like a lot right now cuz, but believe me when I say that catching Charles will avenge Ghostwriter- or I guess Lenard Harp-" started Jamal.

"You mean Great Grand Dad," replied Casey. "Who knew all this time, Ghostwriter was our Great Grand Dad? Where is he? Has anyone tried to write to him?"

"No response," replied Rob, " wait though! Look at the computer screen!" exclaimed Rob has he pointed to the computer. The words of the flight number and the rest of Ghostwriter's latest message were fading in and out.

"What's going on?" asked Lenni as she slammed the phone and ran over to the team. By the time Lenni got there the message was gone. The computer screen, was blank.

"Why did Ghostwriter's words disappear?" asked Tina sadly.

"I have no clue. We didn't fight or get into an argument. Ghostwriter only gets weak when we are not together. Come on! We have to pull it through for him! We need to get on this case pronto!" cried Alex.

"It seems like Ghostwriter knows that we can avenge his death. We can do this for him. If we catch Charles…do you think Ghostwriter will rest in peace?" asked Rob

"You mean Lenard Harp," corrected Chuck, " we will be resting my dear friend in peace."

"Yes," says Jamal, " my great grandfather. I can't believe all this time I have talking to my own relative," says Jamal as he shoots a look to Casey both having shivers down their spine.

"Maybe he'll finally be well rested, with Lilly?" asks Gaby this time a bit more strong.

Tina comes to grab Gaby's hand happy to see her friend back in the logical sense of things.

"See Gaby. Maybe there is a silver lining after all to Ghostwriter being gone Gaby. He may not be with us, but maybe he will be with his love, once and for all," says Tina as she bumps her forehead to Gaby's. The two girls smile, finding some sort of comfort in Ghostwriter's possible eternal leave.

" Well I have some more news- I was just on the phone with some of our sleuthing friends in London. Guess who saw the vision too," stated Lenni as she shot a look at Jamal.

"What! Becky and Sam!" exclaimed Jamal.

"So does this mean that everyone who knows of Ghostwriter has seen this…vision?" asked Gaby.

"Well I did and I wasn't even in the same room as all of you guys," stated Casey.

"Well The only other people that know Ghostwriter is Hector and Catherine!" stated Alex.

"Right! When I talked to Sam and Becky they stated that they got the message from Ghostwriter regarding the flight number. They saw the vision, and also the whole chain of events in a snap with Tina. Tina they asked if you were doing ok- it looks like they got details in a vision that we didn't-"stated Lenni.

"Yeah? Like Tina being shot?" said Alex in bewilderment.

"Right. They know that this person who probably has these tattoos is Charles- Chuck's cousin. Also known as Tina's shooter. He's the one boarding this flight- and he's the one headed for London."

"Chuck- is there anyone Charles may know of in London?" asked Jamal.

"No, no one I can think of," stated Chuck.

"We need to head to the airport! Sam and Becky have stated that they are going to call their uncle who works in Heathrow Airport. They will try to stall or at least notify British Airways about Charles," cried Lenni.

"Wait not so fast. I say some of us stay back and try to get a hold of Hector and Catherine, " started Alex.

"I'll go with you Alex, we can go to the Bodega-" started Tina.

"No actually Tina- you should come with us. You can identify if Charles is the shooter," stated Jamal.

" Look we have no time guys! Let's just all go!" cried Gaby as she headed out the door.

As the team followed behind her steps away trying to get Gaby back, they were halted by a familiar face down the steps.

"Come on kiddos! I know what we are meant to do!"

"Catherine!" cried some of the team members in unison!

"Catherine I can't believe you're here!" cried Tina as she ran to give her a hug.

" I take it we all saw the vision, and well I just knew where you all might be at. I tried Jamal's house first but the lights were off. I assumed you all had to be at the Bodega or at Lenni's! And there you go process of elimination I got here!"

"What are you saying! You saw the vision?" cried Alex.

"Kiddo I saw the vision, and the MESSAGE! We gotta go to the airport now! You know I write them mysteries, I know how to be a super sleuth! If Frank were here he'd already be 15 minutes into his commute to the airport! Now come on! Let's go! "

The team ran behind Catherine and piled into to her Dodge Van. Jamal and Alex helped Chuck.

"Hold on tight Uncle Chuck!" cried Jamal. "Wait, is it ok that I call you Uncle?" asked Jamal.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" smiled back Chuck the smile on his face even making his wrinkles look so happy and young. Jamal couldn't help it but in the midst of the emotion, the heated case, he rushed into the van and gave a big hug to Chuck. They were on their way to not only catch Tina's shooter, but to make right of Lenard Harp's death.


	26. Chapter 26

**RATED T for some theories on reincarnation and romance.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS ON GHOSTWRITER! BUT I SURE DO LOVE THE SHOW AND LOVE TO WRITE ABOUT THEM!

**Chapter 25**

The Dodge began to swerve around the corners and turns.

"Hold on Kiddos!" cried Catherine.

" How are we going to go the airport and go through security? We can't just go to the departures section- we can only get limited access if that in Arrivals!" Lenni exclaimed.

The whole team just made a big sigh. There was always some little detail that stood in their way.

Catherine latched on to passenger seat's arm in which Lenni was sitting in, " we just have to try my dear. There is so much that Ghostwriter has done for us. We just have to try, that's all he's asking. If Frank was here I know he would say the same thing!"

As the team made holt at the airport, they parked in the airport parking lot. They began running to arrivals as fast as they could.

"You guys go on ahead, Rob and I will take care of Chuck, just go!" cried Alex.

"I'm sorry I'm not as young as I use to be!" cried Chuck as he staggered behind the rest of the team as best as he could, cane in one hand, and his other around Rob's arm.

"No worries, we'll get there, and then you can finally confront your cousin," replied Rob.

"Not sure if I can go through with another confrontation again!" replied Chuck with regret.

Lenni made it through the revolving door. As she stepped in she saw a guard in uniform with his back facing her. Lenni quickly went towards him tapping his shoulder, hoping he could help her- Hoping SOMEONE would be able to help her and her friends.

As the young man turned around Lenni smiled, as did Tina and Gaby.

"Craig!" exclaimed Lenni as she went to wrap her arms around Craig in happiness.

Craig quickly grabbed her hands interrupting the gesture of her hug, "There's no time!" cried Craig. "I know why you're here!"

"How could we forget Craig- of course he knows about Ghostwriter as well!" exclaimed Tina.

"I know it's my fault I never kept in touch," Craig started as he saw Jamal. Jamal shook his head in disbelief half smiling.

"I never thought I'd see you again man! How come when it always comes to saving my life or family for that matter, you're around?" asked Jamal as he became nostalgic of the time that Craig helped him to prove himself innocent in the case of Mr. Brinker's store burning down.

"What can I say?" smiled Craig, "now hurry, we just got a report from Heathrow on a questionable passenger on flight BA 744."

"Must have been Sam and Becky's Uncle," cried Catherine.

As they go to the gates, they noticed the many airport guards everywhere.

"Wait here," replied Craig to the team as he went to the airport guards.

As they waited Rob, Alex, and a tiered Chuck came in.

"Did you see him?" asked Chuck.

"No, but Craig is talking to the guards right now. I wonder what they are saying?" asked Gaby as she rubbed her arms. She was getting the shivers.

Tina looked back behind her meeting Alex's eyes. This would be it. Since the last time she saw the shooter she would be seeing him again, with that cold-blooded stare, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.

Chuck nodded to Alex, "well what are you waiting for? Go on and be with your girl."

Alex smiled back politely at Chuck thankful that he understood. Alex went to Tina and put his arm around her.

"You ok?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Yeah, just a little anxious- scared- nervous," she replied. Alex gripped her in a tighter hug.

Craig came back to the team.

"It seems there has been a passenger who hysterically became very vocal in the waiting area of his departure gate. Since he became a threat to the other people in the airport they've hand cuffed him into the Senior Security's Office. I told them as best as I could without sounding crazy about why we were here. Tina, they want to see you."

Tina gulped. "Do I have to go by myself?" asked Tina nervously.

"Well I can go with you but, it's important that you be there since you are the victim- you can point out and identify the shooter," replied Craig.

"No I'm not letting her go in alone," said Chuck as he freed his hand from Rob's arm. "I am coming with you. He is my cousin I can identify him as well."

Craig sighed," ok, we'll see what we can do. Here's hoping," said Craig as he led Chuck and Tina into the office.

The team were left alone, wishing they were all in there with Tina- to see who Charles was, to see his tattoos, to discover a person from Ghostwriter's/Lenard Harp's past.

As Jamal waited patiently, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Why is whenever there is trouble, you guys always seem to be around?"

It was Lieutenant McQueen.

"Were you guys on the case to finding the shooter even though we told you NOT to?" asked Officer McQueen as he shook his head in disbelief. "What did we tell you guys! Not to mention your parents!"

Jamal didn't know how to respond. Catherine came up hoping to rescue Jamal from the parental like interrogation.

"Officer it's my fault. I, I kind of drove them here, and well I have to be honest with you. If my husband were alive today, he would do the same. Friends like these stick together, and for them, this was the only way they could help Tina."

Lenni and Gaby smiled in quiet excitement that Catherine was there to help them out with this little factor of Officer McQueen. After all, Officer McQueen had always been there on all of their cases.

All of a sudden, from a distance to wear the Security's Office was, a man handcuffed, ran out crying hysterically "You died in Japan! I killed you! Why are you still haunting me?"

Behind the trail were Craig and Tina. Soon the Ghostwriter team, Lieutenant McQueen and some of his men, and the airport guards were behind as well.

Alex, Rob, and Jamal took a detour.

"Gaby go down the stairs with Lenni, we'll be at the top so no matter what direction we'll get him! Block him! Somehow!"

"Ok," said Gaby wearily not really sure if they had the means to take on a shooter.

All of a sudden the handcuffed gentleman took a dive past the waiting gates, and the Ghostwriter team along with Officer McQueen and his team of officers had to scramble in different directions or they were going to lose him. Gaby and Lenni couldn't believe it but they were heading in the direction of the criminal- head onward. It was like an inevitable crash between two trains facing each other in rapid speed, and the look in Gaby and Lenni's eyes was not of ones that wreaked any morsel of confidence. As the man looked ahead he saw the two young girls, but proceeded to run, now, even faster. All of a sudden there was a huge light that beamed in front of the man, separating him and the girls.

As Gaby and Lenni looked up blinded by the glare of the blast, they raised their hands to the eyes to block the light. Gaby and Lenni knew who it was. It was none other than Ghostwriter. He was back and ready to protect them. The man began to scream, in shock and disdain. His body was completely frozen- literally. He couldn't move, not even an inch, forced to look into the light and into Gaby's eyes through the bright beam.

"What's happen to my body? I can't move," cried the handcuffed gentleman as he remained paralyzed.

As he peeked through to bright light again to find Gaby's face, his heart could no longer take all the shock. The young El Salvadorian teenager's face dissipated in the light and instead a familiar face with a hazelnut complexion overwhelmed the man.

"Lilly?" cried the gentleman. All of a sudden the bright light became a ghost of a man in his late 20's. It was Lenard.

"No more hurt Charles. You will not harm anyone else. You are forgiven. I forgive you. Please forgive yourself. You are the way you because you always chose the destructive paths of the soul. What can I do to save you from yourself?" cried Lenard's ghost.

As Lenni looked above in shock she saw ahead that Officer McQueen and his police force were approaching, but unlike Catherine, Casey, Chuck, Alex, Tina, Craig, Jamal, and Rob who were dead in their tracks as they could hear and see everything of Ghostwriter- meaning Lenard's ghost, the police men could not. Officer McQueen looked very confused as he saw the team in awe staring up in the air.

"Lenard my dear friend you have come back for me? You died because I killed you- it was my entire fault!" said Charles pitifully in rapid haste.

"I died because I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. It's not like you put the gun to my head. Yes I came for you that day, and it was because I came for you that I unfortunately was separated from my wife and daughter, but it was for you. And I would do it again. Yes you have done some bad things- but you need to stop this negative series of events. The children that you see helping me, that girl that you shot, Tina, these are the reincarnations of the Japanese children we saved along with loved ones we lost. How many more will you hurt? You need to let this guilt go! It's already consumed so much of you that you are hurting others!"

"I'm so sorry," whaled Charles as he cried, "I'm sorry that because of me this happened to you, but I can't stop these bad things. I try and then….oh…I just keep failing. Please take me from here!" Charles plead as he went down on his knees, the handcuffs somehow becoming a rosary wrapped around his wrists as he began professing his sins in a language of sounds and cries too difficult to decipher.

"Is that what you want?" asked Lenard, as his ethereal self came close to Charles with nothing but love in his face.

Charles couldn't nod but the sad look in his face said it all. All of a sudden Charles fell. He was dead. He was at peace.

Gaby and Lenni let out a gasp. As Officer McQueen and his policemen got to Charles who was now dead in his handcuffs, they couldn't see what the Ghostwriter team saw. As the rest of the team came towards the scene like silver metal beads towards a magnet, they saw the ghost of Lenard and he smiled. Jamal couldn't believe that it was his great grandfather. There he was catching the eyes of Jamal as he smiled warmly, a smile just for his great grandson. The ghost then looked to Casey. Casey reached out to Jamal and stood next to him half smiling at the ghost. Lenard appreciated the fact that physically Casey looked like Lilly, but he knew who the real Lilly was- and she was waiting for him.

Lenard's ghost turned to Gaby and Lenni behind him. Lenni and Gaby both were awestricken to how handsome their Ghostwriter, now Lenard was. Lenard's ethereal hand reached for Gaby's hand. All of a sudden Gaby's mind began to warp. The images of her past life flooded her synapses. A tear came down Gaby's cheek. Lenni was speechless, and did not see what Gaby saw, but could tell Gaby had been through something.

"Ladies, I don't have much time. 3 days from today, meet me at my mother's house. I want all of you to be there. I have given you this in case you forget where you come from. 3 days remember. Thank you for setting me free." and with that Lenard's ethereal self vanished as if all the light around him had imploded.

The team looked on. Gaby's expression was completely off-guarded. As she opened her fist she revealed the locket that Lenard's ghost had placed in her hand. It was a locket and as she opened it the heart shaped ornament revealed the portrait pictures of Lilly and Lenard in the left and right sides of the locket.

Charles was dead. Lenard was gone. Chuck was shocked. The team was perplexed.

3 days….what did that mean?


End file.
